RAIGEKI
by Holly Motto
Summary: Atemu es un chico enigmático que sufre mucho, el destino hará que se encuentre con su hermano, que ni siquiera sabia de su existencia, con la ayuda de Bakura buscara respuestas e intentara escapar de su padrastro que le sigue el rastro Yaoi BxYY-Final-
1. Chapter 1: My Life

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"** _

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 1: "MY LIFE"**

Era una tarde de viernes…el sol brillaba, el ambiente era calido, pero a la vez refrescante con sus 27°C, todo parecía perfecto para salir a caminar por el parque o ir algún lago cercano. Pero para un chico que vivía solo desde hacia mucho en una casa tienda, esas diversiones se quedaban aun lado…tenia que ganar dinero extra, los gastos desde que entro a la universidad habían aumentado mucho, a pesar que su abuelo le había dejado todo pagado antes de morir para que se convirtiera en un gran medico y en algunas ocasiones su padre que vivía en Egipto, le mandaba algo de dinero, aun así los gastos extras siempre surgían…

Y por estar estudiando, no se la hacia posible trabajar, por ello un chico que estudiaba periodismo, de nombre Joey su mejor amigo, desde la infancia, le sugirió que rentara una habitación para alguno de los chicos que asistían a la universidad y que venían de lugares lejanos la tomara…al joven le pareció una magnifica idea, así que puso el plan en marcha…sin imaginarse cuantas sorpresas iba a descubrir, gracias a ese pequeño anuncio que decía "_Se renta habitación_"…

- ¿Esta bien aquí Yugi?- sus amigos Tristan, Joey y un chico que siempre se ponía rimel en los ojos Duke… le estaban ayudando a colocar el rotulo en un lugar donde fuera visto…

- Ahí esta bien Joey…-dijo el chico mirando a su amigo subido en una escalera, colocar el rotulo en la segunda planta de su casa…

- ¿Crees que lo vean Yugi?- pregunto el chico del rimel de ojos verdes, mirando desde ese lugar el rotulo, era bastante grande así que podía ser divisado muy bien. Solo que al parecer nadie iba a levantar la vista para ver el rotulo que estaba tan alto…

- Bueno yo…-Yugi no supo que responder, pero el moreno del grupo tenia la respuesta…

- Tranquilo Duke, ya había pensando en eso y por eso el lunes en la universidad todos vamos a entregar volantes, a nuestros compañeros para ver quien quiere la habitación que Yugi renta…- dijo Tristan mostrando los volantes que tenia bajo el brazo, y les entregaba un buen numero a cada quien…

- Crees que sea adecuado rentarla…es decir… uno no sabe que clase de sujeto puedes meter a tu casa…-comento el rubio llegando a lado de los demás…

- Joey eso lo hubieras pensando antes de sugerirle a Yugi que rentara una habitación ¿no crees?

- Oye lo que pasa es que estas celoso por mi magnifica idea…-dijo el rubio con todo el orgullo que sus palabras ameritaban…

- Ya chicos no estén discutiendo…- a Yugi le salio una gotita por la discusión de ambos…

Ambos chicos se miraron con algo de odio, pero dejaron su discusión, mientras ambos solo hacían un puchero y miraban a otro lado…

- Inmaduros…-dijo Duke mirando a ambos…

- Miren quien habla el señor del rimel…-le dijo cierto castaño molesto con el chico, por su comentario…

- Al menos, yo no soy el me estoy peleando con mi mejor amigo, como niño malcriado…-le dijo el chico ofendido al ser llamado "_el chico del rimel_"

- Cierra la boca…-el moreno también se ofendió…

- Chicos no empiecen…-ahora era Yugi el que estaba comenzando a impacientarse por la discusión de ambos…- miren, para que se calmen y para agradecerles, por su ayuda, por el rotulo y los volantes, los invito aun refresco ¿que les parece?…-les dijo el pequeño pelirrojo, sonriente queriendo animar un poco la situación y que sus amigos dejaran por fin sus discusiones…

A los tres chicos se les olvido por completo la palea y corrieron, dentro de la casa donde Yugi les prepararía una refrescante bebida…el mas ansioso era Joey…

- Quiero limonada con hielo…-dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la casa y luego cerraba la puerta, después que el último invitado entrara…

- Sale una limonada, con mucho hielo…-sonrió Yugi sacando todo lo necesario para prepararla…

Mientras tanto en uno de los barrios mas modestos de Domino, por no decir de lo mas pobres… un chico de cabello tricolor, estaba sacando la basura de unos de los restaurantes del lugar, mientras desde adentro su jefe le gritaba, que se apurara mientras el estaba haciendo algunas cuentas…

El chico suspiro y regreso al establecimiento, camino a paso normal hacia la caja registradora donde estaba su jefe, cualquier otro día hubiera intentado evitarlo, ya que al parecer su jefe estaba de mal humor. Pero no podía evitar encararlo, ya que ese día le correspondía su paga quincenal…

- Al fin te apareces Atemu…-le dijo un hombre rudo, mirando serio al chico el cual se miraba también serio como su jefe, a pesar que el hombre era el doble que el chico, en peso y en fuerza, Atemu no se iba a intimidar por su mirada, el joven también era de cuidado, todos en el barrio lo sabían…

- Me aparecí, por que quiero mi paga Fred…-dijo el chico apoyándose un poco en la mesa aun lado de la caja registradora…

- Y aun tienes el descaro de pedirme que te pague Atemu...-el sujeto miraba serio al chico, el cual comenzaba a perder la paciencia por las palabras de su jefe…

- Fred, estoy cansado, tengo hambre, me duelen los pies y ¿tú aun tienes ánimos para estar jugando? Por los dioses pagame y me largo ¿si?…quiero ir a dormir…

- Dios estos jóvenes de ahora, ya no soportan ni una broma…-dijo el hombre mientras ponía una sonrisa y abría la caja registradora…

- Ya pagame y te deshaces de mi, muy rápido…me quiero ir a casa…- dijo el chico con fastidio

- No se como puedes querer regresar a tu casa…- dijo aquel hombre, mientras contaba el dinero que iba a ser el pago del chico.

Ambos jefe y empleado se llevaban muy bien, Fred consideraba a Atemu como un hijo, he igualmente el chico consideraba a su jefe como un padre, era lo mas cercano a uno. Ya que jamás conoció al suyo…

A pesar del carácter del chico y personalidad, Fred se logro ganar la confianza de Atemu y ahora su confianza llegaba a tal grado, que no había nada que el chico no le contara, como el hecho de los muchos problemas que tenia en casa con su padrastro…

- Ra lo se…-dijo con algo de fastidio…-lo que menos quiero, es ver la carota de Tenchi…-su expresión de cansancio cambio a una molesta-rayos no sabes cuanto lo detesto…-dijo en tono enojado, Fred lo supo y solo puso una mano en el hombro de Atemu para brindarle algo de tranquilidad…

- Sabes que en mí siempre, vas a poder contar…

- Si lo se, gracias Fred, eres un gran amigo…-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa…

- Atemu… ¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo, mi esposa y con mis hijos?...ya eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer lo que quieras…-le dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que su señora y sus hijos adoraban aquel chico enigmático llamado _Yami Atemu Halakti…_

- No quiero causarte molestias…-le dijo con un suspiro…- además ya pensé en eso y un amigo me va a ayudar….Ra no sabes cuando deseo largarme de esa casa…estar lejos de ese cretino de Tenchi…

El hombre solo sonrió resignado, mientras terminaba de contar el dinero y luego se lo entregaba Atemu…el chico lo vio sonrió y lo guardo rápidamente colocándolo en su cartera y luego miro a su jefe para continuar con su plática…

- No es bueno que tu corazón, se llene de odio…-le dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que atrás de esa expresión dura, había un corazón de oro. El cual nadie parecía apreciar…

- Quizás, pero no puedo evitarlo ese maldito de Tenchi se cree dueño de mi, solo porque fue el esposo de mi madre…bastardo… por sus malditas borracheras, mi madre murió muy pronto, Ra como me gustaría hacerlo pagar por tantos años de sufriendo que le hizo pasar…grrr…

- Yami…tranquilízate deja de pensar así, no es bueno que lo hagas y mas un chico como tu…

- Ra lo se, pero a pesar que pasan los años y mi madre no va a resucitar, no puedo evitar odiar, despreciar cada día… cada segundo que pasa a ese maldito…

- Yami tu sabes que han pasado mas de 10 años, luego que tu madre muriera de cáncer…no fue culpa de Tenchi eso…

- Eso no es del todo cierto Fred, sabes aun en su convalecencia, ese maldito la obligaba a cumplirle como mujer y yo impotente sin poder hacer nada… pero lo que mas me enoja, es lo que intento hacerme la ultima vez que se emborracho… intento abusar de mi…violarme… ¿no crees que es suficiente razón para matarlo…?

- Atemu, claro que tienes motivos, pero por un maldito como Tenchi, vas a pasar el resto de tu vida tras las rejas… eso no se llamaría vida y tu madre entristecería al verte en ese lugar desde el cielo…

- Eso es lo único que me impide quitarle la vida a Tenchi, con mis propias manos…Ra pero esta misma noche, pienso largarme de su mugriento apartamento…me iré lejos donde el no me encuentre, no puedo seguir una sola noche mas con ese tipo… que luego es capaz de quitarme lo poco que tengo…mi dignidad…

- Esta bien Atemu es tu decisión, pero sabes que si no tienes donde quedarte Alicia y yo te vamos a recibirte con los brazos abiertos…

- _Arigato_…pero creo que me mudare por unos días con Bakura, mientras encuentro un lugar… además el me lo ofreció, ya hablo con su padre y no hay problema en que yo viva con el y su hermano, unos días…además Tenchi jamás me va abusar ahí, ya que ni siquiera sabe que tengo amigos…

Dijo el chico un poco mas animado, luego de saber que desde esa noche podría ser libre, sin los lazos que lo ataban al desgraciado que tenia como padrastro…

- Pero no será fácil…-dijo luego con tristeza sabiendo el alboroto que le armaría Tenchi, al saber que su Hijito se iría de su casa…

- Guarda la calma Atemu…-le dijo el hombre ya que por lo que había dicho el chico una humillación más y Tenchi seria hombre muerto…

Al instante interrumpiendo aquel momento, que parecía ponerse mas tenso cada vez. Entro al establecimiento un chico albino de unos 21 años misma edad que tenia Atemu, aunque el joven visitante solo era mayor por unos meses.

Miraba sonriente a ambos sin imaginarse, cual era el tema central de conversación, pero al ver la mirada tan seria de Atemu podría hacerse una idea…

- _Konnchiwa_…-dijo levantando su mano mirando a ambos…-¿que sucede?- su preocupación se hizo evidente, ya que sabia que su amigo de cabello tricolor no estaba del mejor animo…

- Lo mismo de siempre…-dijo Atemu con fastidio…

- Tenchi…-asumió el albino…

- Así es Bakura….Tenchi…maldito sujeto quiero largarme de su lado antes que lo mate…

- Por Ra Yami tu no eres de lo que matan…-le dijo Bakura tomando asiento en la barra aun lado de Yami…

- Ra y eso es lo que lamento, rayos ¿por que demonios no puedo tener las agallas para estrangular a ese maldito con mis propias manos?…

- Por que eso no te he enseñado ni yo ni Fred…-le dijo el chico negando con su dedo…-además no querer matarlo, a pesar de lo que te hizo a ti y a tu madre habla bien de ti…

- ¿Y de que rayos ha servido ser bueno Bakura, luego todos o te golpean, se burlan de ti, por tu falta de valor en tu cara o quieren abusar de ti, por no tener las agallas para actuar…eso he tenido que soportar toda mi maldita vida, Ra estoy harto…-el chico estaba comenzó a perder la paciencia otra vez…

- No maldigas tu vida Atemu…-le dijo el hombre tras la registradora…-sabes que no todo ha sido malo…-le dijo con una sonrisa queriendo animar al chico…

- Quizás… pero a veces me pregunto… ¿para que rayos nací? si al final todos terminan por hacerme a un lado…aunque sin importar, si hay respuesta a eso o no… lo único que quiero es hacerle un favor a la humanidad, mandando a Tenchi 3 metros bajo tierra…

Bakura no dijo nada, solo se acerco a Yami y le dio un fuerte golpe al chico directo al rostro…Atemu callo al piso al instante y Fred se preocupo mucho ante la reacción del mejor amigo de su empleado, pero también sabia que quizás esa reacción lo haría entrar en razón…

- Ahora escúchame Atemu…-le dijo el albino mientras aun tenia el puño extendido con el que había golpeado al chico…- no te quieras hacer la victima, que los demás también tenemos problemas…¿acaso te imaginas como es tener un hermano que tiene asma?…verlo que cada día se le acorta la vida y ¿yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?...tener un padre; a quien le da igual si te enfermas o te mueres… trabajar de sol a sol en un mugriento museo, donde a pesar que estudias arqueología, el único trabajo que tienen para ti es de barrendero…llegar a tu casa y no tener el dinero que necesitas para los medicamentos para la enfermedad de tu hermano…verlo que le falta el aire y temer que en cualquier momento pierda la vida…¿te imaginas eso?…

Atemu se incorporo y miraba aun lado apenado por solo sentir pena por sigo mismo, sin imaginarse que los demás sufrían igual o mas que el…

- ¿Te gusta esa vida Atemu? ¿Te gusta?...que piensas que solo tu sufres por que tu padrastro te golpea, por que te grita y te saca de tus casillas…...pues te equivocas sabes…tal vez habemos otros, que no nos han golpeado, que jamás nos han levantado la voz. Ya que ni padres hemos tenido para eso…pero aun así… eso no significa que no hemos sufrido o que estamos sufriendo…y a pesar que nuestra vida es miserable, no nos quejamos de eso…al contrario intentamos sobrellevarla, con lo que Ra nos ponga en el camino y tener fe que algún día brillara la esperanza, y traerá la felicidad para aquellos que hemos sufrido tanto…

El joven de cabello tricolor se sentía terriblemente mal, por lo que había dicho su amigo. Sabía parte de la historia, pero jamás imagino el sufrimiento que el chico albino tenia que pasar en silencio, a diferencia de Atemu, que siempre pasaba quejándose de sus desgracias. Sin imaginarse las terribles cosas que le sucedían a las personas a su alrededor, como la amarga realidad que vivía a su amigo…

¿Como podía saberlo? si el joven albino siempre parecía tener una palabra de consuelo para al joven pelirrojo, sin importar los problemas que Bakura tuviera, siempre animaba a su amigo…

- ¿Ahora entiendes Atemu…?...matar a quien te hace sufrir no es la solución, además Yami tu no eres de los que matan…eso les queda mejor aun tipo como yo, que han sido capaz de robar con tal de no dejar a su hermano morir de hambre o por sus ataques de asma…

- Eso no es malo…

- Dile eso a los policías, que si te atrapan o te meten a la correccional cuando eres menor o ahora que eres mayor te meten a la penitenciaria…sin importar si robaste un banco o un paquete de galletas o medicinas…-dijo con enojo…- pero aun así no me arrepiento y si no tengo el dinero para las medicinas o la comida seguiré haciéndolo…

- Ahora que yo viviré con ustedes te ayudare con los gastos…no te preocupes…

- Vamos Atemu, la universidad se pone cada vez mas cara y si quieres salir pronto de arqueólogo tienes que pagar tus libros y las cosas extras que surgen así que no te preocupes por nosotros, te ayudo por que eres mi amigo y quiero que salgas del infierno en el que vives…

- _Arigato_…-dijo el joven con un sonrojo al sentir ser apoyado por su mejor amigo…

- Bien, creo que ya nos pusimos de muy sentimentales…es mejor actuar rápido…-dijo Bakura mientras miraba su reloj, ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche…

- Esta bien, rayos a esta hora el bastardo de Tenchi ya debe de estar en casa…Ra espero que nos vaya bien…

Decía el joven mientras se quitaba el delantal que llevaba atado a la cintura y luego lo colocaba en el perchero, donde tomo de ese lugar su chaqueta color negro se la coló y se dirigió con Bakura para marcharse…

- Nos ira bien, no hay que perder la fe…-le dijo Bakura siguiéndole el paso…

- Hasta mañana Fred…-le dijo el chico despidiendo a su jefe con su mano…

- _Sayonara_ Yami y cuídate mucho…-le dijo aquel hombre rudo que al parecer no podía poner una mirada amable, pero ella solo era arrancada por aquel joven que trabajaba tanto y sufría mucho de igual manera…su empleado Atemu…

Mientras que los dos chicos salían del establecimiento, ambos iban charlando de algunas cosas, como el hecho del noviazgo de Atemu. El cual parecía quitarle más tiempo que su estudio y en alguna que otra ocasión por estar ocupado con su novia se olvidaba por completo de la universidad…

- ¿Qué has pensando Atemu?...-comenzó Bakura mirando serio al chico…

- ¿A que te refieres…?-pregunto el chico, mientras miraba a todos lados de la calle y luego pasar cuando el semáforo puso su luz roja…

- ¿De quien mas? De la fastidiosa…-le dijo Bakura en tono serio, Yami entendió perfectamente a quien se refería…

- Sabes que no me gusta que le digas así…-le dijo el chico un poco molesto por el sobrenombre…

- Tienes razón, en realidad tengo algunos otros nombres para ella… pero seguro que no te va a gustar escucharlos…-dijo con una sonrisa un poco malvada, al pensar en cada sobrenombre que venia a su mente…

- Bakura…-le dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio, al ver a su amigo burlarse de su novia…

- Esta bien…esta bien…que tal te va con tu gran novia Tea Gardner

- Bakura deja los sarcasmos a un lado…por favor…- le dijo el chico, Bakura solo sonrió para darle paso a Atemu para que siguiera con su charla…-pues me va mas o menos, ya sabes lo exigente que es…-dijo Atemu mientras miraba las vitrinas de algunos establecimientos…se le había antojado algo que comer…

- Lo se, Ra aun no comprendo como puedes seguir con ella Atemu…

- Por que la quiero…-el chico encontró la respuesta…

- ¿Querer?…Ra si quiere a una mascota, no a esa tipa…en fin son tus gustos…gustos muy extraños por cierto…para esa gracia yo preferiría quedarme soltero de por vida, que andar con ese trago amargo del brazo…-Bakura hizo cara de fastidio…

- Bakura, sabes que la quiero mucho y ella a su manera se que también me quiere…creo que ha sido lo único bueno que me ha sucedido en estos días…-dijo el chico mientras se paraba en un puesto de comida rápida…-¿quieres algo?…-le ofreció a Bakura el chico asintió y Yami compro dos perros calientes…

- Aun así Yami, sabes que esa mujer esta consumiendo tu vida y tu tiempo, no se como la soportas, es una mujer posesiva, celosa, exigente, Ra Yami con una mujer así, para que quiero enemigos…-dijo mirando al frente-además esa mujer es la que te esta consumiendo…presionándote para que le compres lo mejor ¿no es verdad?...-Yami asintió- Atemu que _baka _eres…-dijo el albino con fastidio…

- Bakura eso me suena a celos…-Atemu le sonrió…

- ¿Celos?...por los dioses no me hagas reír…-Bakura miro al frente y un sonrojo pinto sus mejillas…-Ra faraón entra en razón… -le dijo el chico serio, ya que rara vez usaba ese sobrenombre…-a veces creo que eres tan ingenuo, como ese faraón al cual le robaste el nombre…-le dijo con una sonrisa al no recibir respuesta de Atemu…

- _Hai_ Bakura, y tú eres tan _baka_ como el ladroncito antiguo, al cual le hurtaste el nombre ¿cierto?...-Yami sonrió en victoria por lo que había dicho…

- Seh, pero al menos no soy tan _baka_ como tu que soporta a esa tirana y aun dice quererla…Ra si que eres masoquista…-le dijo el chico parando frente a un viejo edifico, descuidado por el tiempo y con algunos graffiti de pandillas a los costados…

- Quizás pero aunque no me creas yo la quiero y mucho…-le dijo por fin Atemu mientras subía las escaleras…

- Estas totalmente loco…pero es tu problema…en fin…te esperare afuera de tu apartamento no quiero que Tenchi me vea…-dijo Bakura apoyándose en la pared aun lado de la puerta…

- Saldré en un momento, solo espero que ese bastardo este dormido…-dijo mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la cerradura…

- Si no lo esta…procura no matarlo…-le dijo Bakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Yami solo lo miro y luego giro la llave abriendo la puerta…en su hogar todo se miraba normal…algunas botellas de cerveza esparcidas en el piso, platos sucios sobre la mesa y un incesante olor a alcohol. Ese era el ambiente que Yami miraba desde que tenía memoria…

No se molesto, ni decir que ya había llegado, solo se dedico a buscar a Tenchi, mirado en todos lados procurando no hacer ruido ya que si estaba dormido no deseaba despertarlo…

- ¿Donde se metió ese maldito?…-pensó el chico, mientras aun seguía buscando aquel que parecía haber desaparecido…-debe estar por aquí…

Se dirigió a la pequeña sala donde estaban algunos muebles y un televisor con imágenes en blanco y negro, prendido indicando que alguien estaba mirándolo…

Yami se acerco al lugar y en el sofá mas grande del lugar estaba Tenchi durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras abrazaba una botella de cerveza conteniendo un poco de líquido en su interior…

El chico se acerco al tipo y lo movió un poco…para ver si despertaba, pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fuero algunos ronquidos y nada mas…

- Excelente…-pensó Yami ya que eso le daría el suficiente tiempo, para irse de su hogar sin que Tenchi lo notara…

Se dirigió a su habitación, saco una maleta ya preparada que tenia de bajo de la cama y empaco lo ultimo que había dejado pendiente, las fotos de su madre y algunas otras prendas mas…

Luego tomo la maleta y cerro la puerta…lo hizo lo mas suave que pudo no deseaba despertar aquel sujeto…por el momento todo había sido muy fácil…y Bakura afuera también sentía el ambiente, muy calmado eso significa que todo saldría como lo planeaban… ¿o no?

- Ra…-suspiro el Atemu…mirando un poco alrededor de si, recordando algunos pocos momentos que se pudieron llamar felices en su vida… los únicos que tubo cuando su madre estaba con vida…-hasta siempre mama…

Dijo el chico observando de lejos la habitación, que alguna vez ella ocupo…luego tomo fuertemente la maleta y se dirigió a marcharse…su corazón se sentía feliz, al saber que pronto tendría su apreciada libertad…pero justo cuando el chico puso la mano en la manija de la puerta y una sonrisa cubría su rostro… lo que menos esperaba paso…

- ¡¡POR LOS DIOSES!...-dijo el chico al sentir un jalón en su brazo haciendo que tirara la maleta y luego sintió como unos brazos cubrían su cuello…-HAAAG…SUELTAME TENCHI…-le dijo el chico reconociendo ese olor a alcohol aun lado de su oído…

- ¿A donde pensabas ir…?- le dijo con reproche, apretando mas fuerte el cuello de Atemu…-dime rojito…-le dijo haciendo una perfecta llave en el cuello del chico…el cual estaba inmovilizado, no podía quitarse aquel tipo de en cima…su rostro ya estaba poniéndose sonrojado por la falta de aire…

- TENCHI MALDITO BASTAR…HAAAG…- Tenchi apretó mas fuerte el cuello de Atemu y al chico le faltaba el aire…-suéltame…-le dijo en tono suave ya que poco aire estaba recibiendo para su cuerpo…

Mientras tanto Bakura miraba incesante el reloj…Yami ya se había tardado mucho…esa espera no le estaba gustando…

- SUALTAME TENCHI…-se mofo el hombre…-¿que no sabes decir otra cosa rojo?…dime… te pensabas largar…sabes que no me gustan las traiciones rojito…-le dijo al oído. Yami se comenzaba a sentir mareado tanto por la falta de aire, como por el excesivo olor a alcohol- no sabes cuando deseo hacerte mío…rojito…hijito querido…-sonrió con malicia aquel asqueroso hombre…-y eso va a ocurrir esta misma noche…eso te va a servir de lección de que nadie me abandona…jamás…

Al decir aquellas palabras Tenchi saco su lengua y probo el rostro de Yami...Aquella piel fresca, llena de juventud y vida le pareció en extremo exquisita…mientras que para Yami eso fue sumamente asqueroso…

- ¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO…!

Yami estallo en furia y saco fuerzas de donde pudo, para darle un fuerte golpe aquel tipo en su estomago…luego que lo soltó, le dio una patada en los bajos y luego un puñetazo en el rostro…el hombre callo de rodillas, sosteniéndose las partes lastimadas. Mientras miraba aun borroso Atemu.

- QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, QUE VUELVES A PONERME UNA MANO EN CIMA TENCHI…ya que después no me tocare el corazón, para estrangularte con mis propias manos…

Atemu aun estaba muy excitado por la pelea, que ni siquiera se acordó de su falta de aire de hacia unos momentos, solo se concentro en alejarse del tipo tomo su maleta, abrió la puerta y se marcho…

Tenchi alzo su mano, para que no se fuera pero sus fuerzas lo vencieron y se desmayo…al salir Yami, Bakura fue a su encuentro…

- Te fue muy bien Atemu…-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al chico…pero el joven pelirrojo no se miraba nada bien…cuando Bakura se acerco…Atemu callo de rodillas tosiendo mucho…- ¿Yami que fue lo que te sucedió…?

Bakura sostenía la espalda del muchacho, para que el chico tosiera libremente sin tener que sostenerse por si solo…Yami no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera toser, se tomaba con dolor el cuello el cual estaba enrojecido por la presión que había hecho aquel hombre en el…

- Soy…li…bre….-dijo con una sonrisa, parecía que su mente computaba un poco, pero no del todo. Ya que las preguntas de Bakura no quedaron contestadas…-soy libre….mama…-luego de eso una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…sus fuerzas fueron cediendo y se quedo desmayado en los brazos de Bakura…

- ¡¡ATEMU…!

Grito el albino, movía el cuerpo del joven, con desesperación pero Yami parecía no querer reaccionar, el albino ya estaba desesperado por la condición su amigo…maldiciendo a cada instante, de cómo pudo el destino intervenir y estar su amigo a un paso de la libertad y ahora estaba a un paso de la muerte…

Temiendo esto, Bakura cargo a Atemu, sabiendo que el chico tenía seguro social. Eso ayudaría mucho para atenderlo…tomo la maleta aun lado del chico y bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo cargando al chico, afuera del edificio tomo un taxi sabia que tendría que llevar rápido a Atemu a que lo atendieran, ya que no sabia cuanto podría resistir así que no le importo el precio tendría que salvar a su amigo como fuera…

Atemu aun no reaccionaba, solo tenia el rostro sonrojado, y respiraba con dificultad, en todo el camino Bakura no dejo ni un segundo de insultar aquel hombre, que ahora se había querido quedar con la vida de su amigo…rogaba a los dioses para que lo ayudaran, las cosas no podían terminar así…Atemu tenía que lograr la felicidad que tanto se merecía…

**CONTINUARA………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola a todos Ra, no pudo resistirme para subir este fic, desde hace rato lo tenia por ahí, pero bue quería terminar con algunos que tengo pendiente primero antes de subirlo aunque bue ya no pude esperar mas…

YAMI: Esperamos que les guste aunque casi me estoy muriendo…

BAKURA: Ra no exageres

HOLLY: Como verán será un fic de sufrimiento de los que me encantan! (En tono suave) y el que mas sufrirá será Atemu ya verán por que…

BAKURA: Pobre faraoncito…aunque no me gusto ser su amigo ¿Ra que estaré pagando?

HOLLY: Y no solo serás su amigo…serás su pareja XDDD, aunque eso lo verán mas adelante…

Yami y Bakura caen estilo anime…

HOLLY: Este fic es dedicado a mi amiga **_Dagel-chan_**, ya que ella fue quien me inspiro para hacer un Bakura/Yami, espero que le guste y a los demás lectores también, ya que es la primera vez que usare esta pareja…

YAMI: Ra que asco

HOLLY: Habrán muchas sorpresas, esperamos que sigan leyendo ya que este fic será emocionante al menos eso espero…

BAKURA: Yo espero que el faraoncito no salga vivo de esta…

HOLLY: Nos despedimos…

YAMI: (Sape a Bakura) **Esperamos sus reviews**, que me ayudan a seguir con esta tortura…

BAKURA: En algo estamos de acuerdo…**manden reviews**…

**Nota:** No se olviden de visitar mi grupo el link esta en mi bio **_"YU-GI-OH! Y SHAMAN KING FOREVER" _**Los espera!

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Chapter 2: Time

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"** _

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 2: "TIME"**

En el barrio de domino la mayoría de la personas dormían, un auto color amarillo para frente a un conocido hospital de la localidad…era el hospital del seguro social de la ciudad domino…un chico albino bajo apresurado del vehículo, cargando en brazos a un chico de cabello tricolor…solo le pago al conductor, saco la maleta del joven pelirrojo del maletero y se dirigió a toda prisa a emergencias el estado del chico pelirrojo no era el mejor…

- Necesito ayuda…-pidió el chico preocupado por la condición de su amigo…la enfermera lo supo solo miro al joven y en seguida llamo a dos camilleros para que se llevaran al chico pelirrojo hacer atendido…

- Rápido…-en seguida llego el doctor mirando preocupado la condición del chico…

- No esta nada bien…-pensó para si mismo el doctor…no era común ver a un chico tan joven en aquella deplorable condición estando a un paso de la muerte…

Mientras tanto Bakura solo miraba de lejos, y se quedaba en la sala de espera por noticias, se apoyo un momento en la pared luego con su otra mano dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, recordando quien le había hecho daño a su amigo…

- Maldito Tenchi…-dijo el joven mientras sus mechones plateados, tapaban sus ojos…-me las vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste Atemu…Grrr…-dijo con odio levantando su mirada…cuando de pronto el sonido del reloj marcando la media noche lo hizo reaccionar y recordar a su hermano el cual debía estar procurado por que no se había reportado…- Ryou debo hablarle….

El chico busco en sus bolsillos por algo de cambio para el teléfono de monedas aun lado de las sillas de la sala de espera…descuelga el auricular, se lo pone en su oído y marca el número de su casa…

- Ra espero que conteste…

Dijo el chico al colocar la moneda para luego escuchar como el teléfono comenzaba a conectar la llamada, en la casa del albino comenzó a sonar el teléfono…un joven muy parecido a Bakura estaba dormido en el sofá, cerca del teléfono con una manta cubriéndolo, se despertó al escuchar el molesto sonido, entre abrió sus ojos encendió la lamparita de noche y contesto…

- ¿Hola…?...-dijo el chico aun se escuchaba algo adormitado

- Ryou son yo, Bakura…-le dijo el chico algo apresurado, para que el chico reaccionara

- Bakura…- el chico se tallo un ojo- ¿que Bakura?…- luego callo en cuenta de quien de trataba…-POR LOS DIOSES HERMANO…

Dijo impresionado Mientras buscaba sus lentes cuadrados con un estilo muy bien adaptados a la forma de su rostro. Al encontrarlos en la mesa, cerca del teléfono se lo coloco y le echaba un vistazo al reloj con números color neón que sobre salían entre la oscuridad del lugar, indicando que eran las 12.10 de la madrugada…-¿Ra que paso con Atemu hermano?...-le pregunto preocupado por la hora…

- _Gomen_ por despertarte, pero las cosas se complicaron…- le dijo en tono preocupado

- Paso algo malo… ¿Tenchi los atrapo?…-ahora era Ryou el que se preocupo al pensar en la seguridad de su hermano y en la de su amigo

- Si…-dijo Bakura en tono triste al pensar en la salud de su amigo, Ryou se quedo halado ante eso…-atrapo a Atemu justo cuando íbamos a escapar…-le dijo con preocupación- cuando fue a atraer sus maletas a la casa de ese tipo, Tenchi atrapo a Atemu, lo sujeto fuerte del cuello…pero luego aun no me explico de donde pero Yami saco fuerzas de donde pudo y se libro de el… escapo, yo estaba esperándolo afuera no tenia idea de lo que había sucedido… pero al ver el retraso de Atemu lo supuse…pero luego que lo vi salir bien de la casa, me imagine que no había llegado a mayores…que equivocado estaba…Yami comenzó a toser, respiraba con dificultad luego se desmayo…lo traje al seguro social, lo están atendiendo…pero por lo que vi, puedo decirte que no se si llegue a sobrevivir… estaba muy mal…

- Hermano ten fe ya veras que todo saldrá bien…- le dijo el chico intentando no sonar trise, ya que por todo lo que le había contado su hermano, lo mas probable era que Yami no sobreviviera…

- Llegare mas tarde cuando me den noticias de Yami, Ryou…

- Esta bien, no te preocupes por mí…

- ¿Ya te tomaste tus pastillas?…-el chico le dio un "si"- bien ten el inhalador cerca, no pongas tus lentes donde puedas perderlos… ¿cenaste algo…?

- No tenia hambre, sabes que las pastillas me quitan el apetito…

- Bien, pero quiero que mas tarde cuando regrese a casa comas lo que debas…y no quiero que me repliques…

- Si…-le dijo sin animo…

- Bien será mejor que cuelgue ya se me termino el saldo y no tengo mas cambio…abrígate bien…y ten el teléfono del medico por si sucede algo….

- No me va a pasar nada…no te preocupes…

- De acuerdo, te veré mas tarde…sayonara, y cuídate mucho…

Al fin su hermano mayor colgó el teléfono y el chico escucho solo el sonido sordo del teléfono desconectado…luego lo coloco en su lugar, y el pequeño albino de 16 años sonrió…

- Bakura cada vez que me hablas de esa forma, pareces que en lugar de ser mi hermano eres mi madre…-luego una lagrima cayo rodando por sus mejillas al recordar que jamás había conocido a su madre, ya que murió pocos días después que el nació…-como me hubiera gustado conocerla…debe haber sido una mujer hermosa y con tu personalidad…-dijo con nostalgia- aunque mi padre parece que ha olvidado que somos una familia aun…

Luego miro una foto aun lado del teléfono, la tomo entre sus manos y sonrió…se trataba de unos de los pocos retratos que el, su hermano y su padre se había tomado…Ryou era cargado por su padre apenas y tenia 5 años su hermano tenia 10 años los tres se miraban felices, el chico cerro sus ojos y las lagrimas se estrellaron contra el cristal, que protegía aquel tesoro que era la foto, como deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes y que su padre dejara sus negocios para preocuparse por ellos…pero sabia que eso quizás jamás sucedería y que la única forma en que los tres estarían juntos, fuera cuando su padre estuviera en un ataúd y luego en una tumba…le dolía mucho saber esa cruel realidad, que aun que Bakura fuera hermano, padre y madre siempre necesitaba de su verdadero padre para sentirse completo…pero eso quizás jamás sucedería, le dolía aceptarlo pero así era…

Un suspiro salio de sus labios y volvió a colocar la foto en su lugar, se sentó en el sofá y pensó en las palabras de su hermano, alejando un poco los pensamientos de su familia y concentrándose en la salud del mejor amigo de Bakura…puso sus manos en oración, y cerro sus ojos, elevando en su mente una plegaria a Ra, para que protegía aquel chico que tanto estimaba Bakura, el cual, si moría el albino jamás se iba a reponer. Sabia lo mucho que lo estimaba era también parte de su familia, y que todos sin excepción sufrirían si el se iba alado de Ra…

- Por favor pretéjelo…-dijo en un susurro, mientras continuaba con su oración…

Mientras tanto en el hospital, precisamente en la sala donde atendían al chico, el medico hacia su trabajo, mientras las enfermeras iban de un lugar a otro acatando las ordenes del medico y entregando los utensilios que el medico necesitaba, el chico tenia una fisura bastante considerable en la traquea, la cual si la presión en ella hubiera seguido se habría roto por completo y seguramente el joven habría muerto…

- Escalpelo…-decía el medico a la enfermera, mientras ella le entregaba rápidamente lo pedio, el medico continuaba con la operación…

El rostro de Yami estaba pálido, indicando en cada instante que la vida en aquel joven cuerpo de 21 años se escapaba, mientras la mascarilla en su rostro inyectaba oxigeno, las maquinas, puestas en su cuerpo lo mantenían con vida y el suero en su brazo le inyectaba nutrientes, no dejando que Ra se lo llevara a su lado…no aun…

- Rápido necesito que le inyecten 2 mililitros…-le decía a otra enfermera mientras, aquella hacia lo que el medico dijo y le ponía una inyección intravenosa al chico que parecía que jamás iba abrir sus ojos nunca mas…

Mientras todo aquel alboroto sucedía en la habitación 183 perteneciente al paciente que respondía al nombre Yami Atemu, en la sala de espera, su amigo Bakura estaba muy preocupado, eso se podía notar muy bien al ver la expresión en su rostro, con sus cejas arqueadas, sus ojos fijos al cielo, quizás rogando a los dioses por la salud de su amigo, el cual por querer buscar la felicidad encontró la predicción…

No creía como en un momento pueden cambiar las cosas y ahora su amigo Yami estaba en aquel estado, el cual según las probabilidades lo mas seguro era que no saliera tan bien librado de aquello…sabia que por la falta de oxigeno su amigo podría tener problemas permanentes en su cabeza, tener problemas respiratorios o peor aun, morir…negó con su cabeza ante eso…prefería cual cosa antes que perder a su preciado amigo…

Pasado el tiempo Bakura puso las manos tras su cabeza, cruzo la pierna y su pie comenzó a moverse en desesperación, la falta de noticias comenzaba a desesperarlo, las horas pasaban ya llegaban mas de las 2 de la madrugada y nada que salía el medico para avisarle que todo había salido con bien y que Atemu estaba fuera de peligro…Ra como deseaba que así fuera…

El tiempo se marco nuevamente, y el reloj dio otra hora mas, Bakura tenia sus ojos cerrados, mientras tenia sus brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas, el cansancio lo había rendido y ahora dormía, hacia pocos minutos que había logrado conciliar el sueño, cuando de pronto una mano comenzó a moverlo y el chico despertó, al tallarse los ojos y reconocer aquel que lo movía se incorporo y pidió por noticias…era el medico, la operación había llegado a su fin…

- ¿Como esta Atemu?- era evidente la preocupación de Bakura por el chico

- Esta mejor- el doctor estaba serio, para Bakura eso no era buena señal…-tubo una fractura a nivel de la traquea…-el albino estaba helado ante eso…-pero ya fue tratada y ahora esta mejor…-a pesar de eso la expresión de preocupación no se alejaba del rostro del albino…- en estos momentos esta estabilizado, pero no se que tan grabe le resulte la falta de oxigeno… puede ser perjudicial para el cerebro…el cerebro puede soportar pasar sin oxigeno 3 minutos o 4 máximo mas de ese tiempo los daños pueden ser permanentes…

- NANI?...-Bakura estaba impresionado…

- Calmense aun es algo que no puedo asegurar al menos no aun, hasta que despierte y sepamos mas de el…y de lo que paso…ya que si el taque hubiera continuado le habría roto la garganta y el habría perdido la vida…fue muy grabe joven, y le agradecería que si usted sabe algo me lo diga…

- No se mucho, yo llegue cuando Atemu ya estaba en ese estado…no se mas que usted…-dijo serio, no quería hacer muchos comentarios al respecto, sabia algo pero no sabia si Yami quería que se supiera…

- Entiendo…-dijo el doctor desanimado en realidad deseaba saber que le sucedía al chico…

- Doctor se que pasan de las 3 de la mañana ¿pero podría ver a mi amigo?…es muy importante para mi, saber que el esta bien…-dijo con desesperación en verdad con ver a Atemu, Bakura sabría si el estaría bien o si en verdad Tenchi le causo una desgracia en su vida

- No creo que sea…-Bakura lo interrumpe...

- Doctor por favor le juro que solo será unos minutos luego me iré…por favor se lo ruego, Atemu es como mi hermano y quiero saber si en verdad esta mejor…

El doctor supo que el chico no se iba a rendir hasta que viera a su amigo, y aunque estuviera fuera de las reglas dejarlo pasar, decidió darle el pase para que viera al paciente, ya que quizás escuchar una voz familiar le haría bien al chico…

- Esta bien joven Bakura…-le dijo el doctor, poniendo una mano en el hombro de aquel joven que se notaba muy preocupado…-pero le pido que sea breve el joven Moto necesita descansar…

- Esta bien haré lo que diga- Bakura se sentía feliz de poder ver a su amigo…

El doctor le indico donde quedaba la habitación del chico…la habitación 183, Bakura llego miro el numero plasmado en la puerta, al descubrir que había llegado abrió la puerta lentamente, lo único que existía dentro era oscuridad y un poco de luz que se colaba del exterior a través de las cortinas, quizás la luz que alumbraba las afueras del hospital, la cual era suficiente para observar la figura de la persona acostada en la cama…

Bakura entro y cerro la puerta sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido quizás no deseaba despertar aquel que dormía, se acerco hasta donde el chico descansaba y lo vio mas detalladamente, sintió un dolor muy intenso en su corazón al ver a su amigo en ese estado…tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno puesta en su nariz, en su cuerpo tenia muchas maquinas que le ayudaban a seguir con vida, en su brazo una agua que inyectaba suero, que le proveían de nutrientes, su situación no se miraba nada favorable, sus ojos estaban cerrados de una forma distinta, como si se le obligara a descansar a pesar que en realidad no deseaba hacerlo…

- Atemu…-dijo el albino acercándose hasta donde estaba su amigo y lo miro mas de cerca, le dolía demasiado ver a alguien tan querido en ese deplorable estado y el no podía hacer nada para evitar su dolor y sufrimiento…-Juro que te vengare Atemu…-le dijo el chico, en verdad estaba furioso y mas con el que lo había lastimado…Tenchi…

Bakura se quedo observando un momento mas a Atemu, en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía mucho mas de lo que el suponía el estado de su amigo…era como si en verdad estuviera viendo a otra persona, una a la que no consideraba un amigo…si no algo mas…pero ¿que cosa era?... ¿acaso seria amor?...agito la cabeza en negación…

- ¿Bakura que estas pensando…?...-dijo respirando un poco agitado, y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas…-el es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo, tu hermano…no puedes querer que sea otra cosa…-cerro los ojos…-no será otra cosa…el tiene novia…el tiene una vida hecha ya…Bakura no te aproveches de la situación…-se decía a si mismo…aunque su corazón aun palpitaba rápidamente al ver al chico de cabello tricolor con una mascarilla en su rostro y vendas en su cuello…

Dio un paso mas al frente y le aparto uno de los mechones rubios que cubría sus ojos…sintió la frente tibia de Yami, como si su dueño estuviera sano y con buena salud…luego aparto su mano, ya que sabia que eso era falso y en realidad Atemu estaba muy mal, mas mal de lo que jamás imagino…

Muchas otras veces ayudo a Yami a curar las heridas producidas por palizas de ese tipo, solo Tenchi podía causar ese efecto en Yami, en paralizarlo de pánico, con los demás bravucones podría ser toda una experto en luchas pero con Tenchi, era un manso corderito esperando a ser destrozado por una hambrienta fiera en busca de sangre fresca…y esa sangre era su amigo Yami…

El cual jamás parecía poner resistencia ante su atacante…su padrastro…a pesar de ya tener 21 años y mas de 17 años de pasar aquel sufrimiento aun así…el jamás parecía ponerle fin, por mas que dijera que tendría el valor a las horas de ver o escuchar a Tenchi, el lo hipnotizaba y terminaba haciendo con Atemu lo que quisiera…como en aquel entonces que casi se queda con su vida…

- Maldito…-dijo al pensar en lo vulnerable que era su amigo ante aquel, que le seguía causando el mismo terror que cuando era un niño- yo te voy a proteger Atemu…-dijo con ira al pensar en Tenchi, pocas veces lo había visto y en esas pocas veces, había tenido que hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de no matarlo en ese mismo instante…- no volverá a lastimarte Atemu te lo juro…

Dijo tomando delicadamente una de las manos del chico, la misma en la cual tenia una aguja insertada proveyéndole de suero a su organismo…la mano del chico estaba tibia como el resto de su cuerpo, pero también al verla estaba inerte sin vida, eso cubrió con una estela de tristeza al albino el cual no soportaba ver a una persona, tan querida para el en aquel estado…

- Me vengare por ti Atemu…lo juro…

Solo esas palabras salieron de la boca del albino mientras observaba embelesado el descansar de su amigo, mientras que afuera los primeros rayos de la mañana se hacían aparecer…

1 mes después, el joven albino la salud de Yami comenzaba a estabilizarse aunque cada noche Bakura se iba a quedar al hospital luego del trabajo para cuidar a su amigo se le notaba cansado por esas horas de desvelo su hermano lo sabia bien, pero aun así Bakura era muy terco y su día de descanso insistía en que debía preparar el almuerzo para su hermanito, a Ryou no le quedo opción que ya no insistir con que su hermano descansara; pero decidió ayudarle en la cocina ya que siempre le gustaba sentirse sutil, ayudaba un poco al mayor, aunque a el jamás le parecía; ya que no le gustaba que su hermano menor se cansara, ya que eso afectaba su salud…

- Termine de pelar las papas…-dijo el albino entregando aquellos vegetales ya lavados a su hermano…-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?...-le dijo poniéndole una sonrisa mientras que el mayor de ambos movía con un cucharón el guiso que estaba preparando, el cual ya comenzaba a emanar un exquisito olor…

- Solo siéntate en la mesa y espera a que hierba para que comiences a comerlo…-le dijo mientras ponía un poco de salsa en su mano y probaba si no le faltaba sazón…

- Pero yo quiero hacer otra cosa Bakura…-le dijo el chico haciendo un puchero ya que sentía que su hermano comenzaba a tratarlo como un inválido, y no le gustaba sentirse inútil…

- Ra Ryou, te vas a cansar, ya ayudaste suficiente…-le dijo serio- así que por favor siéntate y espera a que este para que lo comas…

- Bakura, no se por que siempre me tratas así…-le dijo el chico ofendido por las palabras de su hermano…-no soy ningún inútil, estoy enfermo pero con pelar unas cuantas…snif…-las lagrimas se hicieron presentes…-unas cuantas verduras no me voy a morir sabes…-el pequeño albino se llevo una mano al rostro para evitar el caer de las lagrimas…

Bakura lo supo, dejo el cucharón en su lugar y encaro a su hermano…lo tomo de los delgados hombros para que lo viera, la mayor tenia para su sollozante hermano una sonrisa…sonrisa que iluminaba hasta la más oscura tristeza…

- Hermano…discúlpame…-le dijo sonriendo…-no es que no te considere capaz de hacer las cosas, es solo que…debes comprenderme no es fácil para mi todo lo que esta pasando, Atemu mi mejor amigo esta en el hospital, y sabes lo importante que el es para mi, no he descansando desde días me siento cansado…

- Entonces déjame ayudarte y ve a descansar…-dijo el pequeño entusiasmado por hacer algo para ayudar…

- No…se que si no estoy aquí, contigo no comerás…-la sonrisa en el rostro del mayor jamás se alejo de sus labios…-por ello necesito estar seguro que lo hagas…cada ingrediente que tiene el guiso es con extra de vitaminas para que te alimentes y dejes esa apariencia pálida, delgada y débil…no me gusta verte así y sabes que eso no es bueno para tu enfermedad, me preocupas Ryou por ello no quiero que te canses se que estas débil por no alimentarte bien y siento que con un sobre esfuerzo podrías enfermarte con gravedad…

- Eso no va a pasar, confía en mi por favor hermano…snif…- Ryou abrazo a Bakura fuertemente buscando así un poco de comprensión…-te juro que no me va a pasar nada…

- Eso espero Ryou…siento el tratarte como un invalido, no quise hacerlo solo que debes entender que hay cosas que no puedes hacer simplemente…por favor debes entenderme te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte…

- No me vas a perder…si hermano seré mas conciente…-se separa del abrazo y mira al mayor a los ojos…-yo también te quiero mucho, y se que debe ser muy difícil estudiar, trabajar y encargarte de la casa y de mi…prometo no causarte mas preocupaciones…

- Gracias…-Bakura se incorpora y regresa a su posición en la cocina…-ahora si quieres ayudarme saca la basura, no debe de tardar el recogedor…

Ryou solo sonrió, y tomo la pequeña bolsa color negro ya muy bien arreglada para ser sacada fuera de la casa…

- Esta bien…ahora vuelvo…-Bakura solo lo vio unos momentos y luego siguió moviendo su guiso evitando que se pegara…

Mientras tanto el albino sacaba la bolsa de color negro y la colocaba en los depósitos de basura tal y como su hermano lo mando…

- Hoy será un gran día…-dijo el joven mientras miraba un poco al despejado cielo del medio día…-bueno…-el joven cierra la tapadera del comportamiento hecho de plástico y se da media vuelta…justo cuando alguien lo tomo de su brazo…- ¡¡¡Por los dioses!...-dijo preocupado volteándose de inmediato y encontró a alguien muy conocido…-¿Tu…?... ¿que haces a aquí?...-dijo impresionado al ver a su visitante…

- Quiero saber de Yami…-dijo una jovencita castaña, atractiva para algunos, desagradable para otros (N/A: Como en mi caso…T-T), su semblante no era el mejor se le notaba enfadada, molesta…tenía su mano en la cintura y su pie se movía incesante esperando por una respuesta…

- El tubo un accidente…-le dijo el chico volteándose justo a tiempo para que la chica lo soltaba…

- No me mientas Ryou…-le grito la chica, acercándose peligrosamente al albino, el cual al verla tan enfada lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es dar un paso atrás…

- Pero si es verdad, su padrastro lo lastimo y desde hace un mes esta en el hospital del seguro social…mi hermano ha estado con el desde que lo internaron…

Ryou comenzaba a preocuparse por que la chica no le creía, la joven siempre tenia ese efecto en el, le causaba tanto temor ver su expresión tan dura y estando solo en las afueras de su casa, nadie le podría ayudar. Por lo general siempre llegaban Bakura o Yami a ayudarlo pero ahora el estaba solo y no miraba salida a su situación…

- Eso es ¿cierto?...-le dijo la chica en reproche…-todo esto es culpa de tu hermano…el siempre le mete ideas bobas a mi novio y ahora el ya no quiere verme…-Ryou negaba frenéticamente no sabia como hacerla entender…-no mientras mas Ryou, por que no me dices que el tiene otra novia, alguna amante…-el chico abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar ser acusado sin razón, al mejor amigo de su hermano, que en parte también tenia su cariño..-claro, debe ser alguna de estas perras a las que frecuenta tu hermano, ¿no es verdad?…rayos siempre le he dicho a Atemu, que tu patético hermano es una desgracia, una mala influencia, no se porque aun sigue frecuentándolo…ellos jamás debieron conocerse, tu hermano le mete ideas tontas a mi novio, quiere que nos separemos, y quizás tu también lo buscas cierto…por que demonios no me dices la verdad y dejes de encubrir al IDIOTA DE TU HERMANO…¡¡¡HAAAAG!

Bakura escucho ese grito dejo su guiso y salio fuera de la casa, sabia perfectamente de quien era la voz por tanto su pequeño hermano debía de tener problemas…pero lo que encontró jamás se lo hubiera imaginado…

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES?…-Ryou le había dado una bofetada a Tea por sus palabras, aun tenia la mano extendía y sus cabellos plateados cubrían sus ojos, no creía lo que acaba de hacer pero no podía permitir mas insultos ni para su hermano, ni para Atemu…

-COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARLE A UNA MUJER…MAL HOMBRE…

Le dijo la chica ofendida por lo que el chico había hecho…ni Bakura había dicho palabra, solo se mantenía distante quería decir algo, pero sus palabras no salían, en verdad jamás se espero esa actitud de su hermano una persona tan pacifica y nada violenta como era Ryou…

- Jamás vuelvas a insultar a mi hermano ni a Atemu ¿me escuchaste?…-le dijo el chico en voz severa en verdad estaba muy molesto…-JAMAS…- le chica solo tenia su mano extendía a la mejilla lastimada y escuchaba atenta lo que el joven de cabellera plateada decía, en verdad ni ella se espero esa reacción…-no quiero volver a verte por aquí…largate…Atemu esta hospitalizado, aun esta muy delicado…mi hermano es la persona mas buena que conozco y no voy a permitir que los insultes…a ambos los quiero mucho y tu pareces que de eso no conoces…vete y jamás regreses…

La chica solo se quedo un momento, mirando seria a albino jamás se espero esa reacción y ser tratada de esa forma, como una basura, pero se marcho ya que el chico en verdad estaba muy molesto…

- Me las vas a pagar- dijo entre dientes…- mientras corría llorando de cólera por las calles…

Bakura se había mantenido distante se acerco a su hermano para darle ánimos, se le miraba sonriente de que su pequeño hermano que siempre dependió de el para ser defendido, ahora lo haya hecho por el mismo, el orgullo era evidente de parte del mayor

- Le diste su merecido a esa tip…¿Ryou?...-el chico callo al piso…Bakura corrió a sostenerlo…-¿HERMANO QUE TE PASA?...-el chico respiraba agitadamente con dificultad, era obvio que le costaba mucho hacerlo…-por Ra resiste…-aquella discusión con la novia de Atemu, le había hecho tanto mal al joven que propicio una crisis de asma, el chico no soporto mas aquella presión y se desmayo en los brazos de Bakura…-¡¡RYOU!

Las horas habían pasado y un fresco aire impregnado de un aroma a cerezos llego hasta cubrir el ambiente que se vivía en la habitación de un joven que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama…un hombre vestido de blanco se levanto y le dio noticias del estado del pequeño a su preocupado hermano…aseverando que pronto despertaría…y así fue a los pocos minutos de irse el medico, el chico comenzó abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio reflejarse a través de la ventana de su habitación fue los árboles de cerezo de su jardín que comenzaban a cubrirse de bellas flores color rosado…

- Es hermoso…-pensó, en verdad se miraban muy bellos y esos árboles eran especiales para el, ya que esos fueron plantados por su madre a la cual le gustaban mucho…el quizás jamás lo supo, ya que ella murió justo cuando el nació, pero su hermano le contaba lo importante que eran esos 2 árboles de cerezos cuando estuvo viva la señora de la casa lo cuido con tanto recelo, hasta que ahora se habían convertido en unos frondosos y hermosos árboles…

- Ya despertaste…-dijo el mayor de ambos entrando a la habitación una sonrisa cubría su rostro, al ver a su querido hermanito con un brillo de vida otra vez…

- Bakura, ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente preguntar sabia que había sido mucho tiempo pero no sabia cuanto…

- Unas 8 horas…-dijo el joven acercándose a su hermanito

- ¿8 HORAS? ¿Tanto?- dijo impresionado ya que sentía que apenas hacia unos minutos había discutido con la novia de Atemu

- Así es el doctor pensó que era mejor que descansaras, para que te repusieras…y puedo ver que estaba en lo correcto ya que te ves mucho mejor…

- Siento el haberte preocupado…-dijo un poco apenado, ya que sabia que en la vida de Bakura dejaba de existir todo cuando el enfermaba

- No te preocupes la señora Alicia ha venido a cuidarte mientras yo iba al trabajo e iba a ver a Atemu…-Bakura se sentó en la cama y desde ese lugar miraba mejor a su hermanito…

- Ra donde están mis lentes…-dijo el pequeño al tocar su cara y no sentir aquellos vidrios que le proveían de vista…

- Los guarde, _gomen_ pero se te cayeron cuando bueno tu sabes…-Bakura abrió una gaveta de la mesita de noche y le entrego los lentecitos a su hermanito…

- Gracias…-dijo colocándoselos para ver mejor a Bakura…-¿como esta Atemu?...-ahora la preocupación estaba en el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor…

- Mejor, ya despertó y tiene un buen semblante…-Bakura no dijo aquello con el mejor animo del mundo…-pero se que esta triste…-su mirada estaba ensombrecida- se que le duele no haberse podido defenderse, como debía…no me lo dice para no preocuparme pero puedo sentirlo…-Bakura se lleva una mano al corazón…

En ese instante Ryou, supo el dolor tan grande que pasaba su hermano mayor aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho; bien sabia que Atemu significaba algo mas que solo un amigo para el mayor…

- Ya veras que el se pondrá bien…ten fe…-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa, mientras tomaba una de las manos del mayor…-el es fuerte y con tu apoyo pronto estará aquí con nosotros como lo esperas…solo ten fe…

- Si, el necesitara mucho de mi…además tengo que vengarme de Tenchi…-ahorauna estela de ira sustituyo la tristeza…

- Hermano se que quieres mucho a Atemu…-Bakura se impresiono ante eso…-y no me molesta que quieras a un chico en lugar de una chica…-Bakura estaba sin habla ante las palabras de su hermano…-al contrario debes saber que siempre contaras con mi apoyo…Atemu es un buen chico, es un gran amigo y compañero, siempre lo ha sido para ti y lo ha sido para mi. Siempre ha estado cuando lo hemos necesitado y se que el también te guarda un cariño muy especial, aunque jamás lo diga o se haya comprometido con Tea…aun así hermano…-Ryou tomo fuertemente la mano de su hermano mayor…-no quiero que te arriesgues…-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos…-me dolería demasiado perderte a ti también…-Ryou baja la mirada…-Tenchi es muy peligroso y lo sabes…tiene negocios sucios de los cuales ha querido involucrar a Atemu…

- Lo se, pero no puedo quedarme tranquilo al ver a la persona que quiero; sufrir sin que yo haga nada…

- El sufrirá mas si te pierde…que le quedara ¿Tea?...ella no es mujer para el…

- Si, ella es igual o peor que Tenchi, lo hace sufrir mucho tu mismo te diste cuenta de su carácter…Ra si pone un solo pie de nuevo en esta casa…la sacare en pedazos lo juro…no quiero que vuelva a lastimarte por su culpa te dio una crisis…-Bakura a preta su mano libre en puño…

- No te preocupes por mi…lo que me preocupa eres tu…no quiero perderte y se que Atemu tampoco lo desea…

- Si pero no le voy a perdonar a Tenchi lo que le hizo…

Mientras tanto en el hospital un chico de cabello tricolor estaba mirando por una de las ventanas de su habitación, cuando sin imaginárselo iba a descubrir un secreto guardado por años sin que el siquiera lo supiera…

Entrando a la habitación llego un joven con el mismo color de cabello que Atemu, aunque este chico era mas bajito que el y la forma de sus ojos eran diferentes, al igual que la expresión en su rostro tenia una llena de bondad y pureza…estaba vestido con una gabacha blanca de manga corta con una placa aun lado que decía "_Estudiante Yugi Moto_"…cerro la puerta tras el y por la poca luz que había en la habitación, no pudo observar a su paciente pero aun así iba hacer su trabajo tal y como lo hacia con lo demás. Sin imaginarse que ese paciente iba hacer diferente que los otros…

- Muy buenas tardes joven…-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba un poco al chico que estaba en silla de ruedas mirando el atardecer…-mi nombre es Yugi y soy estudiante de medicina…-otro aprendiz, pensó Yami sin siquiera mirarlo…-me dará mucho gusto atenderlo…-Yugi hizo reverencia a pesar que su paciente ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo…

- No quiero, soy rata de laboratorio, donde un aprendiz va hacer sus experimentos conmigo…-le dijo duramente…Yugi sintió como un puñal atravesar su corazón, quizás el pequeño estudiante no tenia ese pensamiento pero Yami, era un chico que fue criado en desconfiar hasta de su sombra y no se caracterizaba por ser la persona mas amable del mundo con los extraños…eso era evidente…

- Por favor no piense así…yo lo único que deseo es ayudarle…-Yugi hacia un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no se notara quebrada…ya que en verdad aquellas palabras tan duras lo habían lastimado mas de lo que se imagino…

- Largate no necesito de tu lastima…-dijo otra vez Atemu duramente sin siquiera mirar al chico, sentía que en verdad aquel joven no se merecía ni siquiera su mirada…

Yugi no encontraba que otra cosa hacer, para que aquel chico dejara de ser tan duro con el, lo único que se le corrió fue arreglarle un poco la almohada de la silla de ruedas, quizás aquella labor debía de realizarla una enfermera, pero con tal de ganarse la confianza de su paciente lo hizo…

- Le voy a arreglar la almohada joven, para que así este mas cómodo…-Yugi se acerco a Atemu, y el joven pelirrojo en ese mismo instante se volteo para no dejarlo avanzar…

- No te me acerq…-Atemu ya no pudo continuar, se quedo impresionado al ver al joven aprendiz de medico, e igualmente Yugi se quedo sin palabras…

Era como verse en espejo, ambos eran prácticamente iguales solo que sus ojos, peinado y algunos rasgos de sus rostros eran diferentes…Atemu tenia facciones de un joven de 21 años en todo su esplendor y piel de un chico de su edad, fresca radiante de vida, mientras que Yugi a pesar de tener la misma edad, parecía el rostro de un niño de 12 años, no aparentaba su edad, aunque sus estudios dijeran lo contrario…

Ambos estaban impresionados, era como si Atemu fuera el complemento de Yugi, y el pequeño fuera un complemento de Atemu…Yugi era como el, cuando era un niño.

Una persona pura, sin malicia llena de bondad e inocencia…como había cambiado desde entonces, quizás su mismo estilo de vida, cruel y violenta lo había hecho cambiar y lo había convertido en alguien que no era ni la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez…aunque muy en el fondo aun guardaba esos mismos sentimientos…

Mientras que Yugi, pensaba que Atemu era la persona la cual quería ser, un chico seguro de si mismo, que no se dejaba intimar ante nadie ni ante nada…aunque no lo conociera, solo al verlo sabia que esa era la personalidad del chico…solo al ver en lo mas profundo de su corazón…

- Ra…

Fue lo único que dijo Atemu aun mirando fijamente al pequeño estudiante de medicina, sentía que el era su otra mitad la mitad que le faltaba… desde que tenia memoria sintió que algo o alguien le hacia falta y al ver a Yugi sentía que el era ese alguien…y Yugi también pensaba lo mismo…con el pasar del tiempo descubrirían como sus vidas estaban interrelacionadas y por una jugada del destino habían sido cambiadas…

**CONTINUARA……………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estamos de nuevo…

BAKURA: Ra esto es humillante (Muy sonrojado)

YAMI: NANI? Si tú casi ni haces nada…imaginate mi reputación…

HOLLY: Chicos no estén exagerando, si se ven bien…XDD

YAMI Y BAKURA: (Se sonrojan a un mas) O.o

HOLLY: Jejeje…gente me alegra que les este gustando el fic…

YAMI: Al menos eso disminuye la vergüenza…

BAKURA: Aunque segura arruinando y amada reputación…

HOLLY: (Gotita)

BAKURA: Agradeceré los reviews para olvidarme del bochorno…

YAMI: Aprovechado…

BAKURA: (Le saca la lengua a Yami) Agradecemos los reviews enviados por Alejamoto Diethel, Dagel (Besos), Yuni-chan Anime, Shiroi Tsuki y Kida Luna

YAMI: Gracias por su apoyo…

HOLLY: A contestar los RR…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto de encontrare por aquí…

BAKURA: Que bueno que te gustara, aunque esa situación es terrible…

YAMI: Mi intachable reputación…

BAKURA: Y a esa quien le importa, preocúpate por que se esta denigrando MI reputación

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se estén quejando o les ira peor…

YAMI Y BAKURA: O.o…

HOLLY: Bueno chica arigato por escribir esperamos que te haya gustado el chap…

**Sayonara.-**

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…que bueno que te gustara el primer chap…

BAKURA: Nena te desconozco…-mirando como Dagel lo ve a el y a Yami con ojitos en forma de corazón…-ya no me estés mirando así…que no ves que mi reputación esta por los suelos…

YAMI: ¿Acaso eso importa?...-piensa en que la mía esta peor…

BAKURA (Sape a Malik: Y ahorrare tus comentarios o te estrangulo…!

HOLLY: Ya no estés de violento Baku…

BAKURA: Pero es que imagínense yo celoso por que este y la fastidiosa…por favor…!

YAMI: O.o…eso si fue raro…

BAKURA: Aunque hablando de la fastidiosa donde se metió! La tengo que matar por haber molestado a mi hikari…

RYOU: Calmate Kura…

HOLLY: Además Ryou le dio su merecido…XDD

BAKURA: (Pone sus manos tras su cabeza) bue eso si, mi hikari aprende del mejor…

HOLLY: Y te entiendo chica a mi me encanta cuando Atemu se sonroja…XDDD

BAKURA Y YAMI: O.o…

MARIK: Los mucha se quedaron sin habla…

BAKURA (Otro sape a Malik): Como que respiración boca a boca...ESTAS DEMENTE!

YAMI: (Mano en la frente) Tendré pesadillas…O.o

HOLLY: Pero si ambos se ven kawaii…XDD…y con respecto a las demás parejas, pos aun no se necesito ayuda que tal si incluyo a unos chicos de YGO-GENEX…Jaden (Yuki) para Yug y Chazz (Jun) para Ryou…bueno no se que piezas tu Dagel?...y Malik no se si saldrás, solo el tiempo lo dirá…

YAMI: Esperemos que no…

BAKURA: Se suficiente tengo con intentar reparara los pedazos de mi reputación…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos, y esperamos que este chap te haya gustado…hasta la próxima…

**Sayonara.-**

**YUNI-CHAN ANIME:**

HOLLY: Hola! Que bueno que te gustara el fic…-palmaditas en los brazos de Yuni…ahora me quieres soltar un poquitin…casi no respiro…U.U

BAKURA: Oigan que les pasa? Como que este fic esta bueno, si es un bochorno

YAMI: Pami…

BAKURA: Destruye mi reputación…y tanto que me costo hacerla…

YAMI: La del faraón es mas importante y esta peor que la tuya…U.u…

HOLLY: Ya chicos, no estén desanimando a Yuni…verdad que son kawaii?..Aunque quienes me gustan mas es Yami/Yug…pero es genial probar algo nuevo…XD

YAMI Y BAKURA: (Caída estilo anime) T-T

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que nos sigas leyendo…hasta la próxima…

**Sayonara.-**

**SHIROI TSUKI**

HOLLY: Hola chica, tiempo sin saber de ti…

BAKURA: hey…como que este y yo hacemos buena pareja…-sombrita negra…-O.o…

YAMI: Mi reputación…-sombrita negra alado de Bakura…

RYOU: Chicos no estén exagerando… (Con una gotita)

HOLLY: Si además si actúan así ya no nos mandaran RR por desanimar a los lectores…

YAMI: Pero…

BAKURA: Y los pedazos de la reputación?

RYOU: Kura no exageres…

BAKURA: Pero si solo digo la verdad…-puchero…

YAMI: Ra ya cierra la boca que el que importa aquí es mi reputación…la tuya hace rato que esta en pedazos…

HOLLY: O.o…bueno chica nos leemos y tu sigue atenta que esto se pondrá mejor… (Espero)…

YAMI Y BAKURA: T-T

**Sayonara.-**

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos que bueno encontrarlos aquí…

BAKURA Y YAMI: Mirando acusador a Rex…Ummm?

HOLLY: Ya chicos no miren feo a Rex-san…

AMBOS: Puchero- T-T

RYOU: Y arigato por su preocupación Luna-san…

YUMI: Aunque si eso de verdad ocurriera yo me encantaría de los gastos de tu hospital Ryou…-abrazando a Ryou…ante la mirada asesina de Luna…

BAKURA: O.o…mira los rayitos que se tiran Luna y Yumi…-Aunque tranquila Kida no necesito ayuda que el faraón se las arregle como pueda…

HOLLY: No seas malo Baku…

BAKURA: Al menos lo fui a dejar al hospital no?

YAMI: Mi pobre reputación…-Yami haciendo berrinche…

HOLLY: Yami no estés exagerando….

RYOU: (Mira con una gotita a Yumi y a Luna que no dejan de mirarse asesinamente)…-Ya calmense chicas…si porfis?...

BAKURA: Mi hikari y sus fans…XDDD…

HOLLY: Bueno la verdad no he pensando quien sea la pareja de mi hermanito…que tal si incluyo a los chicos de YGO-GENEX para que les hagan compañía a Yug y a Ryou…?...bueno pido votos u opiniones…

BAKURA: Ra para colmo tendré que lidiar con esos…-cara de asco…-aunque ahora que me acuerdo…-Bakura le arrebata el cetro a Marik que pasaba por ahí y le da un sape a Rex con el…-para que aprendas a no respetar…-con una venita…

HOLLY: Pobre Rex-san…-robándose la cabeza a Rex, donde Bakura le habia hecho un chichón…-no seas malo pobrecito Baku…estas mejor Rex-san…-le da besito…

YAMI: (Con la boca muy abierta…) Nani?

HOLLY: Y chica si me uno al club hoguera…XDDD…

YAMI: Yo te ayudo…llevaremos a Tenchi…-el actor que hace de padrastro se esconde…

TENCHI: (En algún rincón del set)…-HAY MAMA!

HOLLY: Y claro que te quiero mucho Rexy-san…-besito otra vez…

YAMI: Con la boca abierta…-NA…NI?

BAKURA: Ya te cambiaron faraón…

YAMI: (Sombrita negra)…U.u…

HOLLY: También te quiero Yami…pero que no vez que Rexy-san esta lastimadito…-señalándole el chichón que Bakura le habia hecho…

YAMI: O.o…

BAKURA: Te siguen cambiando faraón…

YUGI: Señorita Luna aquí tiene su limonada…-le dice al servirle un poco con hielo, un popete y una rodajita de limón…

BAKURA: Yo me apunto, ya me acalore…

YAMI: Yo también, ya me fregué…O.o ahogare mis penas en limonada…

HOLLY: Jejeje…buenos chicos nos despedimos cuídense mucho…

**Sayonara.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente aquí termina el chap 2 esperamos que les haga gustado…

YAMI: Mi reputación…

BAKURA: Y tu sigues con lo mismo…-la mía ya esta perdida…O.o…

HOLLY: Gente necesitamos una ayudita…

BAKURA: Un reemplazo para mi…

YAMI: Un doble para mi…

**HOLLY: Si un dobl…LIE!- no es eso…lo que pasa es que quiero opinión si incluir a los chicos de YGO-Genex Yuki como pareja de Yug y Jun de Ryou…quiero que voten haber que opinan de esto…**

BAKURA: Ra no voten que asco…compartir escenario con esos…

YAMI: RA esto va de mal en peor…

HOLLY: Espero sus votos…nos despedimos hasta la prox chap…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Chapter 3: Not I Alone

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"** _

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 3: NOT I ALONE**

Ambos seguían mirándose tan intensamente, que ninguno parecía querer apartar la mirada del otro; aun así el primero en hablar fue Atemu, a pesar de todos sus males hizo un esfuerzo para hacerlo, y saber quien era aquel chico que tenia frente a el…

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?- pregunto Atemu mirando serio aquel chico, pero a la vez confundido, no podía creer el parecido que tenia con el…

- Soy…soy…-Yugi no podía articular palabra, ya que su mente estaba pensando de cómo era posible que ambos fueran tan idénticos…era como si ambos fueran uno solo, en todo eran muy parecidos; hasta algunos movimientos, gestos y reacciones eran muy parecidas…-Yugi…-logro decir con voz débil y temblorosa…

- Esto es imposible…-dijo Atemu, aun mirando con asombro aquel niño tan parecido a el…- no puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser - Atemu se toma la cabeza con fuerza sus manos temblaban y no dejaba de repetirse a si mismo que aquello no era cierto…no podía serlo…

- Calmese por favor…-Yugi se acerco a el intentado calmarlo…

Aunque ni el mismo podía lograr calmarse ya que el tampoco creía lo que sus ojos veían, pero por mas que su mente pensara en una respuesta el sabia muy bien que eso era imposible, sabiendo que nadie le contó nada de la existencia de otro Moto en Domino…ya que el sabia que el único Moto que habia era en Domino era el y nadie mas…

- ¡¡Enfermera!…-mirando que la condición de Atemu empeoraba lo único que quedaba era, suministrarle un calmante…no tenia opción ya que seguía de aquella forma, podía afectarle gravemente su salud…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en una de los barrios bajos de Domino, se vio aparecer la figura de una jovencita de cabello castaño, mientras caminaba tranquilamente en aquel lugar donde cualquier otra persona ni se atrevería a pasar. Contando que era uno de los mas peligrosos, de todo Japón…conocido como barrio de ladrones, pandilleros asesinos, violadores, en fin reputaciones cada vez peores tenían aquellos que vivían aquel lugar y eran aun peor los que los frecuentaban, por ello cualquier persona que honesta quería alejarse de estos lugares, tanto por los problemas, como para no salir lastimado.

Pero la chica siguió su camino hasta subir a un edificio y llegar al departamento que deseaba, la joven toco la puerta, con miraba seria y despreocupada. A pesar de la fama de ese lugar y ella ser una joven sola, sin acompañante, sabia que nadie se atrevería hacerle nada y todo por ser la novia de aquel a quien tanto miedo le tenían _Yami Atemu Halakti._

Ya que si se atrevían hacerle algo, este chico se vengaría y lo que menos deseaban aquellos tipos de mal vivir, era hacer enojar al chico que tenia el sobrenombre de "_El Faraón_" y en verdad era tan implacable como su sobrenombre y tan temible como tal, a pesar que el chico no se habia manchado las manos con sangre.

La verdad nadie estaba tan seguro, de ello decían que el habia matado a muchos, y habia mandado al hospital a otros que habían salido con suerte, teorías no comprobadas, pero temibles al fin y nadie se arriesgaría a comprobarlas…la sola presencia de Atemu hacia temblar hasta el peor asesino, a el tipo mas rudo de todo el barrio…

Algunos pensaban que el motivo del por que aquel chico causaba tanto temor, era por que tenia pactos con el diablo, otros pensaban que el chico practicaba la magia negra, otros que el mismo Atemu era la reencarnación del diablo, por eso solo al ver su mirada fría de asesino a sueldo; hacia temblar hasta el mas valiente hombre de aquel lugar…

A pesar que cada teoría era aun mas alocada, no podían negar que tenían que respetar Atemu y a cualquiera que vieran con el, ya que si no era así, el se vengaría de la peor forma lo sabían muy bien…

- Al fin abres Tenchi…-le dijo la chica molesta, al ver aquel hombre de unos 45 años, barba sin cortar, melena alborotada y aliento con olor a alcohol, su sola presencia era un desastre y ni se diga del olor que emitía, al no haberse bañado por días…-por dios apestas…-le dijo la chica mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz, queriendo evitar el terrible hedor que emitía aquel asqueroso hombre…

- Cállate bailarina de _table dance_…-le dijo el hombre, sabiendo muy bien a lo que la chica se dedicaba, sin que su novio ni quiera se imaginara…

- Cierra la boca…-aquella chica también era de cuidado la gente lo sabia muy bien, a veces pensaban que ella, era la única que podía domar a su novio, el cual tanto temían…-vine hablar de negocios…

Le dijo entrando al departamento, el cual apestaba igual o peor que el tipo al que la recibió…

- Dios cuando piensas limpiar…-dijo mientras una lata de cerveza, que se le quedo atoraba en el tacón de su zapato…

- Habla…-le dijo Tenchi queriendo evadir una respuesta para la chica…

- No he podido encontrar al estupido de Atemu…-le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera aun lado del sofá donde Tenchi solía dormir…

- Esas no son nuevas noticias…-le corrigió Tenchi al escuchar lo mismo que desde hacia un mes escuchaba…- quiero que encuentres al rojito…-le dijo a la chica mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia al no encontrar aquel a quien deseaba poseer…

- Suéltame bastardo…-le dijo al chica soltándose rápidamente del agarre y mirando aun mas furiosa al tipo, ella no se iba a dejar intimidar, nunca lo ha había hecho y nunca lo haría…-si quieres que te ayude es mejor que comiences a respetarme…-le dijo mirando como Tenchi se sentaba en el sofá que a tan solo unos horas atrás, habia ocupado como cama…-Atemu es un completo idota…-

Le dijo con fastidio, en verdad detestaba mucho a Atemu, pero no podía negar que el chico era muy atractivo, sexy, detallista, cariñoso y cualquier otra mujer se moría de las ganas de estar de la mano con el chico, a pesar de su reputación, y también aparte de ser la envidia de todas las chicas, habia una razón aun mas fuerte del por que seguía con el, la cual solo ella y Tenchi estaban enterados…

- Y el patético de Bakura que lo encubre…

Le dijo enojada y un tanto celosa al pensar que Bakura le estaba quitando aquel que a pesar que decía detestar, era de su propiedad y nadie aparte de ella podía disfrutar de su compañía…

- Hey, hey…-le dijo Tenchi al no saber quien era Bakura- quien rayos es ese tipo _Bakura_- ahora era Tenchi quien se escuchaba celoso, ya que aparte de Tea, nadie mas se le podía acercar a su querido hijito…

- Su mejor amigo…-le dijo Tea un poco extrañada pensaba que Tenchi ya sabia de la existencia de Bakura…

- ¿Mejor amigo?...-era obvio la impresión de Tenchi…- ¿CÓMO QUE MEJOR AMIGO?- grito el tipo perdiendo la paciencia…

- Cállate no grites o ya no te cuento nada…-la chica no iba a soportar sus arranques de furia, a pesar de lo mucho que le pagara Tenchi, no lo hacia suficiente como para soportar sus berrinches…

- ¡¡HABLA!-aunque era obvio que el tipo no se iba a tranquilizar tan fácil…

- Ese chico es el mejor amigo de Atemu, desde que llego a Japón…al parecer se conocieron en Egipto y desde entonces han sido muy buenos amigos, aunque este tipo, me esta colmando la paciencia el y su hermano son unos _bakas_. A veces me dan ganas de desaparecerlos del mapa…-dijo la chica seria, sabiendo muy bien como lograr aquello…-pero aun así no me conviene hacerlo…esos dos son los únicas carta que tengo, para controlar y fastidiar a Atemu…

- Yo mismo los matare…-dijo Tenchi enojado al enterarse de la exigencia de esos amigos de su hijastro

- Cálmate, que no ves que son la única carta que tenemos…-le dijo la chica seria ella tenia un plan en mente…-por medio de Bakura y el estupido de su hermano, podremos llegar hasta donde esta el idiota de Atemu…ellos nos guiaran hacia el…cuando Atemu este otra vez aquí contigo, podremos matar a esos dos…pero déjame al patético de Ryou a mi, ese chico me debe una…-dijo la chica mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, la cual estaba sonrojada- debo enseñarle que conmigo no se juega, se atrevió a ponerme una mano encima…debe morir…

Dijo furiosa en verdad, jamás iba a perdonar, ni a olvidar lo que el chico le hizo, a pesar que fue en defensa propia; después de todo a nadie le gusta que lleguen a insultar a quien quieres a tu propia casa…pero aun así Tea se vengaría y como se verían las cosas Ryou no tendría escapatoria ante su furia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de ambos albinos, el mayor se estaba planchando su ropa, se notaba mas animado y mas descansado luego de ver mucho mejor a su amigo Atemu, su alegría habia regresado y también el entusiasmo de esperar el día siguiente para verlo, ese día iría hacer su visita rutinaria donde el pelirrojo con la única diferencia que esta vez podría hablar con el, y por lo mismo su hermano Ryou habia decido acompañarlo, luego de la escuela…

Como el chico llegaba hasta el medio día, Bakura tenia el tiempo suficiente para hacer algunas cosas, aparte de ir a ver a Atemu tenia que darle la noticia de su estado a su jefe, el cual en todo aquel mes desconocía el estado de su empleado y amigo Yami Atemu…

- Bien con eso basta…

Dijo Bakura al ver su pantalón mas o menos presentable, a el no le gustaban mucho las actividades hogareñas y el planchar menos, pero como no tenia opción viviendo solo con su hermano, tenia que resignarse y hacerlas; a pesar de su voluntad.

Tiempo después Bakura ya estaba listo para ir al restaurante donde Atemu, solía trabajar, esperando que aun aquel jefe caritativo le diera una oportunidad a su amigo, ya en verdad el pelirrojo no tenia la culpa de lo que Tenchi le habia hecho…

A llegar al lugar, se notaba poca concurrencia de gente quizás por la hora (Ya pasaban de las 10) las personas no eran muchas en el establecimiento, ya que era muy tarde para desayunar y muy temprano para almorzar, solo habia algunos clientes, tomando café y leyendo el periódico acompañados de una soda nada mas…

- Fred…-llamo el albino al ver al jefe de Atemu, en la caja registradora puesto que siempre ocupaba…

- ¿Bakura?...-el tipo se extraño al ver al albino, ya que esperaba luego de tanto de no ver ni a el ni a su empleado, pensó que jamás los vería de nuevo…- ¿Qué paso con ustedes?...- era obvio su preocupación, luego de enterarse que ambos estaban planeando la huida de Atemu…

- Siento el no venir antes…-le dijo con pena, por la preocupación que pudo haberle causado aquel hombre…

- Olvida eso…-le dijo el tipo sin darle importancia- ¿Mejor dime como esta Atemu?... ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué no ha venido?...-era obvio la preocupación de aquel hombre, que en lugar de parecer el jefe de Atemu; parecía su padre…

- Ra Fred, si que estas preocupado…-a Bakura le dio un tick en el ojo por las preguntas del jefe de Yami…

_- Gomen nasai_- se disculpo el tipo, al caer e cuenta lo desesperado que parecía…- ¿Pero dime que ha pasado con Atemu...?

- Fred esta será una larga historia…-

El albino le contó lo sucedió y el jefe de Atemu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el chico estaba tan cerca de disfrutar de su libertad y en lugar de hacerlo le paso una desgracia, la vida estaba siendo muy cruel con el

- Y eso fue lo que sucedió; Atemu ha estado en el hospital desde entonces, siento el no haber venido antes, pero es que ha estado muy mal y ahora que ya esta mejor decidí avisarte…

Dijo Bakura con todo el dolor que le causaba ver a su amigo en aquella deplorable condición, al recordar cuan frágil era Atemu, contra aquel que por tantos años lo maltrato y aun a su edad, seguía maltratándolo…

- Maldito Tenchi…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir aquel hombre rudo, que le tenia gran cariño a Atemu, lo consideraba un chico trabajador, deseoso por salir delante de gran corazón y con el mundo a su disposición ¿Por qué su única familia no podía verlo de esta forma, eso jamás lo iba a entender

- Esta en el hospital reforma, hable con el medico y me comento que si todo sigue como hasta ahora, podrá darle de alta en un par de días mas…ha mejorado mucho en los últimos días y si continua a ese ritmo pronto estará en mi casa…-dijo Bakura con un brillo de alegría, al pensar en tener a la persona que quería en aquel lugarcito que aunque pequeño tenia el calor de un hogar…

- Cerrare temprano e iré a visitarlo esta tarde…

- Al mediodía iremos Ryou y yo a visitarlo, se que es la hora mas atareada para ti, así que puedes ir a eso de las 4, a esa hora comienzan las vistas de la tarde, seguramente a Atemu le hará mucho bien verte…te estima mucho y creo que tu eres lo mas similar a un padre que ha tenido…

Le sonrió Bakura al pensar en las muchas pláticas que habia tenido con su amigo, de los buenos comentarios que tenia hacia aquel tipo que se miraba intratable y al hacerlo descubrías que era la mejor persona del mundo…

- Hay Atemu…Atemu…como te ha castigado la vida…

Pensó el tipo al recordar los muchos incidentes que habia vivido al tener aquel chico a su servicio, hacia mucho que Atemu trabajaba para el; que igualmente en muchas ocasiones se dio cuenta de los abusos a los que era victima…ver su rostro aterrado como un niño indefenso, ayudar a curar sus heridas eran labores diarias que Fred, las cuales tenia muy bien grabadas en su mente….

- Le he dicho a Atemu que denuncie a Tenchi…-dijo Bakura al pensar en el único castigo que se le habia ocurrido para el tipo abusador, aparte de la muerte- pero se negó…-dijo con enojo al pensar que luego de muchos años, Atemu aun le seguía teniendo el mismo temor que la primera vez

- Debes entender Bakura…- le dijo el tipo con comprendió al recordar sus platicas con su empleado y comprender sus razones- si lo denuncian seguramente lo mantendrán ahí unos días y luego lo soltaran…Atemu ya no es ningún niño, ya tiene 21 años y es mayor de edad, por ello a pesar que Tenchi sea aun su tutor, hasta los 25 años; la ley no lo castigara con todo su peso, luego cuando salga libre intentara vengarse de Atemu de la peor forma…

- Lo se y por eso encuentro factible matar a ese tipo, conozco a un par de sujetos que estarían encantados en hacer el trabajo de gratis…-dijo Bakura al recordar con algunos sujetos de mala vida con que se habia relacionado en el pasado…

- Bakura, y luego iras a la cárcel o Atemu por su muerte…-le dijo Fred sonriendo sin siquiera intimidarse ante las insinuaciones del albino…-no hijo, lo único que queda es que Atemu supere sus temores, y que se aleje de Tenchi para siempre…

- En mi casa podrá hacer eso…aunque si Tenchi lo encuentra lo ira a sacar a golpes de ahí…y te juro Fred, que si eso ocurre seré yo quien descuartice a ese tipo…eso te lo juro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que todo aquello ocurría en el hospital, Atemu estaba durmiendo en su cama, su incidente con aquel chico tan parecido a el, le habia afectado su salud, se altero mucho y por ello Yugi le tubo que administrar un calmante, a pesar que Yugi estaba impresionado por lo mismo, Atemu por su salud delicada le afecto aun mas, que a el y eso se debía ahora su inconciencia…

- _Gomen_…-le dijo el chico mientras le apartaba uno de los mechones rubios del rostro relajado del joven, el cual se encontraba pálido indicando la gravedad de su condición…

- ¿Joven Yugi?-entrando a la habitación llego al enfermera a cargo, la cual tenia un mensaje para el estudiante de medico…

- ¿Dígame?...-dijo el chico mientras concentraba la atención en la chica que acaba de llegar…

- En recepción están sus amigos…- le dijo la chica con toda naturalidad, conociendo muy bien a las amistades de aquel chico que a pesar que parecía un niño, era todo un joven estudiante y futuro medico…

- En seguida voy…-la chica asintió y luego cerro la puerta sabia que el chico necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con su paciente…

- _Mama_…-de la boca de Atemu se escucho mencionar el nombre de su madre, Yugi se acerco mas a el, pensando que habia recobrado la conciencia pero no el chico aun estaba bajo los efectos de los calmantes…- _cuando te extraño mama_…

Dijo con nostalgia mientras una lagrima bajaba rodando por su mejilla…Yugi sin quererlo sintió como un puñal atravesando su pecho, aquel dolor, que sentía el chico por alguna extraña razón el lo compartía podía sentirlo…se tomo su corazón con dolor, era inexplicable aquella sensación pero estaba experimentándola…

-_Regresa…no me dejes_…-decía Atemu, al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño con su madre…reviendo en el, los últimos momentos que vivió con ella…

- Haaag…

Dijo Yugi mientras respiraba agitadamente, ya que aquel dolor punzante en su pecho no se iba y al parecer no lo haría…pero de un momento a otro aquel que llego de pronto igualmente fue desapareciendo gradualmente hasta hacerlo por completo…también Atemu pareció calmarse de pronto y la habitación quedo en silencio otra vez, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas y nada mas

Yugi respetaba agitadamente, mientras se apoyaba en la pared estaba confundido por lo que acaba de experimentar, miraba fijamente aquel chico que estaba sobre la cama preguntándose a cada momento ¿Quién era aquel chico? ¿Y por que le causaba esas reacciones al verlo?...tendría que descubrirlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en recepción…

- Dios ya me acabare el agua y Yugi no aparece- dijo cierto rubio que tomaba por décima vez un vaso con agua

- Te darán ganas de ir al baño, Joey…-le dijo un joven de ojos verdes conociendo muy bien los malos hábitos de su amigo

- Si viejo y te toman las ganas en la arcada ni sueñes que detendré el juego solo para esperarte…-le regaño Tristan…

- Oigan…oigan, están hablando con el gran Joey Wheeler vejiga de acero…

- Huy pues creo que me equivoque de chico, ya que pensé que hablamos con Joey Wheeler la chicharra humana…- le bromeo Tristan y esa broma hizo enojar mucho al rubio el cual para vengarse, le dio un sape fuerte en su cabeza…

- Eso es, para que respetes…-le dijo Joey mientras seguía amenazando al castaño con su puño…

- Dios ustedes niños solo viven para avergonzarme, no pueden respetar el hospital…- de pronto una firme voz se escucho, aunque fue confundida con el de ojos verdes…

- Cierra la boca du…-al ver al chico a quien pertenecía, Joey se quedo sin habla y puso rostro de perrito maltratado, para que no lo reprendiera aquel joven serio de ojos azules y espesos caballos castaños…

- Ya te jalan la correa Joey…-le bromo Duke…el cual solo recibió del rubio un gruñido, mientras volvía a poner el mismo rostro para el joven castaño…

- Dios- dijo el castaño mientras ponía una mano en su frente al pensar en el bochorno que estaba experimentando…

- Ya estoy aquí chicos…-le sonrió Yugi llegando a reunirse con el grupo de 4-¿Como están?…que bueno que decidiste acompañarnos Kaiba-kun…-le sonrió al castaño el cual solo asintió- siento hacerlos esperar… ya podemos irnos…-sonrió otra vez el pelirrojo mientras que el resto asintió…

- Ya no te enojes mi _Kitty_…-le dijo Joey al castaño, mientras le hablaba cariñosamente y abrazaba al implacable chico…- ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho solo que Tristan me estaba molestando…-le dijo mientras ponía su rostro en su pecho, parecía un niño pequeño dándole queja a sus padres…

- Ve al baño antes de irnos_ Doggy_…-rompió el silencio Kaiba y eso hizo que los presentes estallaran en risas y el rubio solo pudo sonrojarse, mientras que Yugi los veía sin entender sus palabras.

Luego de un tiempo, y de que Joey hubiera ido a donde su pareja lo mando, ahora estaba tranquilo y caminaba tranquilamente a la arcada, aunque noto algo extraño y pensativo a su pequeño amigo Yugi…

Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notar lo callado que estaba el chico, dejo que sus demás amigos se adelantaran, junto con Kaiba que era acosado entre un moreno molesto y un ojos verdes que le hacia bromas...mientras que Kaiba solo los miraba, con una enorme vena aun lado de la frente, esperando, o mas bien rogando por llegar de una vez al lugar y así deshacerse de ambas pestes…

- Te pasa algo Yug…- le dijo el rubio abrazando a su amigo para mirarlo mas de cerca y darse cuenta, de que el chico tenia ojeras seguramente habia llorado y su mirada triste y afligida daba claras señas de su condición…- vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-le suplico Joey, mientras miraba a su amigo y el lo miraba; aquellos ojos color miel suplicando por una respuesta, hacían a cualquiera imposible de no darla…

- Estoy confundido Joey…-explico Yugi ya que en verdad eso era lo que sentía, ya que no sabia con exactitud, quien era aquel chico que ocupaba la habitación 112 del hospital en el que trabajaba…

- ¿Por qué?...-insistió el rubio sabiendo por el tono de voz de su amigo, que lo que mas necesitaba era hablar de ello con alguien

- Es que…hay un chico…-explico Yugi, Joey lo miraba picadamente imaginándose otra cosa…-se parece mucho a mi…-en ese instante el rubio quedo confundido, si no era lo que se imaginaba entonces era otra cosa…y al ver a Yugi era grabe… muy grabe lo supo al ver la mirada de su amigo…-si lo hubieras visto Joey, ese chico es idéntico a mi…idéntico…al vernos juntos pensarías, que ambos somos hermanos gemelos…es increíble… cuando estuvimos cara a cara…nos quedamos sin habla…luego el entro en histeria…se altero mucho y tuve que aplicarle un calmante…

- Oye Yug, pon freno que no entiendo nada… ¿como que un calmante?… ¿como que hermanos gemelos?… ¿como que histeria?

- Este chico llego de urgencias, hace varios días al hospital…habia estado a cargo de Diana, pero como a ella la trasladaron a otro hospital me cedieron el cargo a mi…y fue ahora cuando lo conocí…cuando lo vi pensé que estaba frente a un espejo…a pesar que tenemos rasgos diferentes, en muchas expresiones y rasgos físicos, por lo general somos iguales…idénticos…algo me dice que este chico, es algo mas que solo un paciente transitorio en el hospital…-dijo Yugi con decisión, que a pesar de la edad que aparentaba sonó muy maduro…

- ¿Crees que el sea algo tuyo?...algún familiar o algo así…-Yugi asintió…-bueno pues creo que la única forma que puedes saber es hablando con tu padre…-sugirió el rubio, el pelirrojo asintió…

- Si…la próxima vez que hable con mi padre se lo preguntare…

- Como dices que se llama el chico…

- Yami Atemu…Halakti

Mientras tanto en el hospital un joven albino iba entrando a la habitación de su amigo pelirrojo, el cual luego de pasar horas sedado por lo que le habían aplicado ahora habia despertado y en parte no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido…

- Atemu, amigo ¿Cómo estas?...-le saludo Bakura, Atemu solo lo miro sin decirle nada…-¿Sabes? te he traído visitas…-el pelirrojo lo miraba confundido…-pasa…-le dijo a la persona que lo acompañaba el cual era un hombre alto, rudo a la vista, muy bien conocido para Atemu su identidad…

- Atemu…

Le dijo el tipo acercándose al chico…al verlo Atemu parecía muy enfermo, débil con su rostro pálido, ojeras bajo sus ojos su mirada su sombría y los aparatos que estaban unidos a el indicaban la grabe condición en la que acaba de pasar…

- ¿Cómo te sientes hijo?...-aquel tipo rudo que se miraba implacable y que se presumía que no podía demostrar afecto, pues con aquellos que se habían ganado su respeto lo hacia y abrazo cordialmente a su empleado…el tipo sentía tristeza al verlo en aquella deplorable condición, sentía que era su hijo el que estaba en una cama de hospital…

- No muy bien…-dijo Atemu mientras se separaba del abrazo…

- ¿Sucedió algo?...-ahora la preocupación el rostro de Bakura fue evidente Atemu lo vio y lo supo…pero negó con su cabeza para tranquilizarlo…

- No solo que estar en cerrado, me esta comenzando a afectar…-se excuso ya que a pesar que recordaba levemente lo que habia sucedido con el estudiante no quería preocupar mas ni a su amigo, ni a su jefe, por ello prefirió no comentarles nada.

- ¿Seguro?- le insitito Bakura, conociendo muy bien la mirada de Atemu…el pelirrojo asintió…-Ummm…-Bakura no se quedo muy satisfecho con su respuesta

- Ya tranquilos en verdad no es nada grabe…-Fred también tenia una mirada desconfiada, Atemu solo le salio una gotita tras su cabeza, al ver la mirada acusadora de ambos…-Ra esta bien les contare…-les dijo ya que no tenia opción estaba entre "_Me cuentas o me cuentas_"…- esta mañana conocí a un chico…

- ¿Un chico?- repitió Bakura, que por su tono era evidente el enojo que sentía…y también lo celoso que estaba…

- Si al parecer es estudiante de medicina o algo así- Bakura cada vez estaba enojándose mas, mientras que Fred por su parte estaba mas confundido que nunca…-pero no fue ni su grado académico, ni que el se va hacer cargo de mi tratamiento lo que me sorprendió…lo que lo hizo fue…que este joven…es idéntico a mi…-dijo Atemu sorprendido mirando muy imprecisado a ambos…los dos se miraron mutuamente no sabían que decir…-si lo vieran, Ra en verdad se parece mucho a mi…es idéntico…a no ser por que este chico parece un niño…dirías que es mi hermano gemelo…-a Bakura se le fueron los colores…se puso muy pálido ante lo que Atemu habia dicho, no podía creer lo que contaba…

- ¿Sabes el nombre de ese chico?...-pregunto Fred mirando Atemu a los ojos…

- Yugi…Yugi…Moto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Estas seguro que esto funcionara?...-pregunto cierta castaña que habia estado desde hacia horas con el padrastro de Atemu…

- ¿Desconfías de mi?...-le pregunto Tenchi con un tono de reproche…

- _Hai_…hasta ahora todos tus planes han fallado…- lo reto la chica…-y estoy harta de ser la burla de Atemu y de sus amiguitos los albinos…

- Para esos tengo una sorpresa…solo tráeme al mas pequeño y ya veras que Atemu viene rapidito a salvarlo…

- ¿Y como lo sabes?...

- Por que lo que mas tiene mi querido hijito…es un corazón caritativo no se permitiría abandonar a un amigo en desgracia…lo conozco…si lastimamos un poco a ese niño _baka_…el y su patético amigo vendrán corriendo a querer salvarlo…y será en ese momento…en que capturemos a Atemu…

- Eso me gusta…ya que ese niño idiota me debe muchas…al igual que el _baka_ de su hermano mayor…

- ¿Entonces que me dices? ¿Lo harás?...-dijo Tenchi estirando su mano para que la chica lo tomara…

- Lo haré…-la chica le sonrió con malicia…

- Luego de esto…te juro que disfrutaremos de la fortuna de Atemu…para toda la eternidad…

La chica le sonrió…sabia a que se refería el hombre y también esa era la razón del por que acosaba tanto Atemu…ambos sabían un secreto del pasado del chico…secreto que ni el mismo sabia…aunque a medida que pasara el tiempo, lo descubriría y también sabría del lazo que lo unía con Yugi…

Sin saberlo Atemu, toda su vida era un remolino de secretos sin descubrir, que esperaban hacer revelados… aunque lo único que acarrearía seria más dolor para el pelirrojo, pero aun así debían ser revelados aunque que los malvados se aprovecharan del joven…

**CONTINUARA……………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, antes que nada…**FELIZ AÑO**…-algo atrasado pero bue…espero que estos primeros días del año les este yendo muy bien…

BAKURA: No como a nosotros que seguimos con este bochornoso fic…

YAMI: Por primera vez que tú visa tienes razón…

HOLLY: Vamos chicos no se estresen no comenzamos mal el año al contrario creo que muy bien…Jejeje…

YAMI: (Tick en el ojo) Neh?...

BAKURA: Mejor ni te esfuerces para faraón…Ra…

HOLLY: Ya no se depriman para que le levante el animo a mi Atemu agradece los RR tu faraón…

YAMI: Ta bien…

BAKURA: Al menos en algo nos esta yendo bien…

YAMI: Muchas gracias a los reviews enviados por: **Alejamoto Diethel,****Tsubame, T-chan, Yuzaki, ****Shiroi Tsuki****, Kida Luna, Yuni-chan anime y Dagel**

BAKURA: Muchas gracias a todos por estarnos a apoyando…

YAMI: Eso es lo que nos ayuda a seguir adelante con el bochorno…digo con el fic…

HOLLY: Ya no se estén quejando y pasemos a los reviews:

**TSUBAME:**

HOLLY: Hola mucho gusto encontrarlos por aquí…

BAKURA: Gracias por el apoyo chicas…e ignorare los comentarios negativos…

MARIK: Con las mejillas empapadas de lagrimas…-como que castrar…y yo que te hice?...

YAMI: Nacer?

BAKURA: Bue no quería decirlo tan directamente pero el faraón ha hablado…

MARIK: Sape a los dos…-oigan no me apoyen mucho amigos…para amigos como estos mejor nada…

BAKURA: Oye desde cuando acá somos amigos neh?

YAMI; Ya niños no se estén peleando…

MARIK: Cállate faraón que no eres nuestra niñera…snif…

HOLLY: Bue quieren más escenitas románticas? Solo esperen y verán lo que estoy preparando para el próximo chap…aunque adelanto no es…LEMON…eso no…aun no…

BAKURA Y YAMI: LEMON?...quien hablo de lemon…

HOLLY: Lemon donde?...en el fic…si lo habrá…y ustedes lo harán…no me miren así de nada servirá…lo hacen por que lo hacen…bue nos despedimos gracias por el apoyo

MARIK: NO ME CASTREN QUE NO VEN QUE QUIERO TENER HIJITOS CON MI HIKARI HERMOSO!

**YUZAKI:**

HOLLY: Hola! Que bueno que te este gustando el fic y te haya gustado Lullaby esa la hice con cariño, tomando algunas escenas reales…Jejeje…

YAMI: Ra aunque para nosotros este fic es bochornoso…mucho…

BAKURA: Oye no le des alas a Holly para que sigua escribiendo como que te gusta la pareja del faraón y yo…esa es una aberración…

YAMI: Eso es cierto…aunque tu ni siquiera sabes lo que significa aberración pero esta bien…

RYOU: Y no fue nada…aunque no me gusto golpearla me sentí muy incomodo…

BAKURA: A mi me hubiera gustado despedazarla tu sabes hay que ser algo blandos con ella…pero no se pudo…aunque bue si tu quieres podríamos…-mirada asesina de Ryou…

RYOU: Kura ni lo pienses…

BAKURA: Pero hikari, si solo la quiero desmembrar… digo saludar…

RYOU: Nada de eso Yami…

BAKURA: Oye no me llames así que me confundes con el faraón y no me gusta…

YAMI: Contando que yo soy mucha pieza para el…

HOLLY; Y aun no he decido que parejas ponerles a Ryou y a Yugi…las votaciones están muy reñidas…bue pronto lo sabrán quien sabe tal vez y se lleven una sorpresita…Jejeje…

YAMI: Besos y gracias por admirarme…

HOLLY: Te cuidas y arigato por escribir….

**SHIROI TSUKI**

HOLLY: Hola chica! Gusto de encontrarte por aquí…

BAKURA: Oye como que caballero en brillante que?

YAMI: (Tick en el ojo) Doncella en desgracia…

MARIK: Jajaja eso suena genial…lo harán travestí?

YAMI: QUE? RENUNCIO…

HOLLY: Oigan no se alteren y claro que no Marik, no estés inventando…

YAMI: Gracias a los dioses…-con notable alivio en su tono…

BAKURA: Y Shiroi-chan tienes razón claro que quiero al faraón…si lo quiero mucho…-mirada confundida de Yami…-lo quiero ver en otro lado cual fuera menos en este fic…

YAMI: Y tu crees que estoy feliz estando aquí, contigo ladroncito de quinta…

BAKURA: Faraón de sexta…

MARIK: Oigan ya no se sigan peleando que me están dando dolor de cabeza sus matemáticas…

HOLLY: Bue chica esperamos que nos sigas visitando…hasta luego…

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos gusto de encontrarlos por aquí…

YUMI: Miradaza seria a la chica…-Ummm? Que crees que me paso todo el día en la balanza yo trabajo claro que puedo con los gasto…-tomando a Ryou de un brazo…-ahora suéltalo y descargare la furia de Seth sobre ti…

RYOU: Chicas…-con un gotita…no se peleen por…-mirada asesina de ambas…me callo de acuerdo…

BAKURA: Dando círculos en el suelo por tener a Rex en su cabello…y a ti que rayos te pasa perro faldero…suéltame…

YAMI: Jajaja…y luego cae en cuenta de lo que dijo Rex…-oye como que rechazado…rechazado tu que aun no tiene pareja…

BAKURA: Rayos que te pasa perro faldero me las vas a pagar…-saca su sortija del milenio, y comienza atacar a Rex con ella…

RYOU: Chicas por favor ya no se peleen por mi si?…que tal si salgo con las dos?…-mirada asesina de ambas…-de acuerdo no…Ra…

YAMI: a Yami le salen varias venitas por toco lo que Rex decía y lo que menos le gusto fue lo de desgraciado…-ahora te MATO…se le une a Bakura a atacar a Rex…

HOLLY: Ra esto se ha vuelto una zona de guerra…-con una gotita mirando a todos…

YAMI: Bue me vengue…-Yami limpiándose un poco el polvo en sus manos luego de todos los ataques lanzados a Rex, aunque Bakura aun lo seguía atacando…-abrazando a Holly-y mi nena es toda mía así que aléjate de ella peluchin…-a Rex que aun seguía corriendo perseguido de Bakura…

HOLLY: Ya Yami…haaag oye me estas ahorcando…-Yami la suelta…-bueno chicos nos despedimos gracias por venir…

YUMI: Hasta luego…-Yumi desaparece y se va a un lejano país llevándose a Ryou…- Luna ¿?...

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo chap…

BAKURA: Y si te atreves a tocarme otra vez Rex…TE MATO…

YAMI: SI te burlas de mí…te descuartizo…

HOLLY: Oigan no sean tan amables…-sarcasmo…-hasta la próxima

**YUNI-CHAN ANIME:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…haaag…demostrando mucho cariño neh…pero tu abrazado me sigue ahorcando…

YAMI: Oigan déjenme a mi nena entera…

BAKURA: Oigan como que ya nos traumamos…el único que se trauma aquí es el faraón…

YAMI: Hey y yo por que…

BAKURA: Con solo hecho de pensar en que yo quiero algo contigo ya te traumaste…

YAMI: No es trauma eso…es delirio…

HOLLY: Aun así ambos se ven kawaii…-aun teniendo a Yuni-chan abrazándola fuerte…

YAMI Y BAKURA: (Con un tick en el ojo) Como que hasta en la depre juntos…-mirándose mutuamente…-RAAA!...

YAMI: Aléjate de mi peste de Egipto….

BAKURA: Faraón cretino como te atreves a deprimirte cuando yo lo h hecho…y lo mas importante a venir a estar deprimido a mi lado…

YAMI: Como? Si fuiste tu el que te viniste a poner a mi lado…

HOLLY: Y entre nos Yuni-chan…-Yami será Uke…-en tono muy suavecito para que solo Yuni escuche…

YAMI: ¿Qué dijo?

BAKURA: Es mejor no saber…creeme

YAMI: Y de verdad tu me pagaras los gastos del hospital Yuni-chan?...-con ojitos Kuriboh…

BAKURA: Perdida de dinero…

HOLLY: Y tranquilo Kaiba-kun si ya saliste…

JOEY: Y como que ibas a destruir el fic…-con el puño en la cara de Kaiba…

KAIBA: Tranquilos si solo bromeaba…-hablando por el celular…-oliven en comprar el site…

JOEY: QUE dijiste?

BAKURA: El gato sarnoso y su perro pulgoso…que bien compartir cámara con este par de perdedores…

KAIBA: Iba a comprar a FF para borrar este fic, pero como ya salgo yo, pues no lo comprare…

BAKURA: Y ahora restregándonos sus millones…que patético

HOLLY: Y espero que no te enojes pero la verdad no me gusta Yugi X Kaiba…así que mejor Joey x Kaiba, ya veré que pareja le pongo a mi hermanito…bue chicos gracias por escribir y nos veremos hasta el próximo chap…

BAKURA: Ra ojala y haya menos sufrimiento…

HOLLY: Cuando lo ha habido…la verdad habrá mucho amor…

YAMI Y BAKURA: ¿Qué?

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo chap…

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gracias por tu apoyo pero aun no me he decidido si los Genex entren…

YAMI Y BAKURA: Negando frenéticamente e impidiendo que Yuki y Jun lleguen al estudio…

MARIK: Aunque eso estaría bien así aparte de lidiar con el faraón, tendría que lidiar con su gemelo…jajaja…

HOLLY: Bue aun no se las votaciones tan empatas…2 que si y 2 que no…así que no se…buaaa…

YAMI: Han desgraciado tu vida…y a quien le importa tu vida Bakura, la vida de tu faraón esta más desgraciada…

BAKURA: No corregí tu eres el desgraciado…

YAMI: ¿Qué?

MARIK: Miren hasta se llevan mejor, ya parecer marido y mujer…

A Yami y a Bakura les parece una venita por lo que Marik digo…

HOLLY: Jejeje eso estuvo bueno que tal si los caso chicos?...-Yami y Bakura con un tick- vamos solo bromeaba no se lo tomen tan apecho…

YAMI: Gracias por la compasión Dagel…

BAKURA: Que ahora hasta mi nena siente pena por ti…-faraón si que estas en decadencia…-a Yami le salen varios signos de interrogación…-y no me mires así, ya que sabes a que me refiero con tu nubecita que pronto se vengara de ti…no esperen se querrá vengar de Ryou yo la mato…queriendo alcanzar el cuello de tea…

HOLLY: Aparece una barrera protectora entre tea y Bakura…dejaría que la mataras pero aun me sirve en el fic…

BAKURA: Rayos…pero si le haces daño a mi hikari te descuartizo me escuchaste…-a la castaña le sale un gran signo de interrogación…

YAMI: (Sape a Malik por llamarle "El baka ese")…-Malik si me vuelves a llamar así, juro que te mato…me escuchaste…-con muchas venitas…-y Bakura te vas a quedar con ganas de la respiración boca a baca traeré a uno de mis doble cuando eso ocurra…-sale un hombre pasado de peso con muchos vellos en el pecho y estomago lo único que tenia parecido con Yami era el color de cabello…-te presento a

YAMI: (Sape a Malik por llamarle "El baka ese")…-Malik si me vuelves a llamar así, juro que te mato…me escuchaste…-con muchas venitas…-y Bakura te vas a quedar con ganas de la respiración boca a baca traeré a uno de mis doble cuando eso ocurra…-sale un hombre pasado de peso con muchos vellos en el pecho y estomago lo único que tenia parecido con Yami era el color de cabello…-te presento a Yami 1…

¿: Hola…-dice en tono ronco el sujeto, se le acerca a Bakura y le doblaba la altura…

BAKURA: Tick en el ojo para Bakura…-de donde rayos salio este extraterrestre…no es el que estornudo en Marte cierto?...

YAMI: No lo contrate para que haga las escenas románticas contigo…espero que te gusten sus besos- mas tick en el ojo para Bakura…

MARIK: Compa vas a tener carne para disfrutar…claro si sales vivo del abrazo…

HOLLY: Hey nada de clones…Yami 1 puedes irte aquí solo estarán los verdaderos…-sombrita negra para el sujeto pero se marcha…-hey no te me salgas del guacal Yami…

YAMI: Que pero si era mi salvación nena…Ra…-sombrita negra para Yami…

HOLLY: Y no me vas a convencer…-sombrita negra para Yami y ahora Bakura se le une…-en el próximo chap habrá mas cariñitos de Baku hacia Yami…-caída estilo anime de ambos…

MARIK: Creo que no les funciono mucha…

HOLLY: Bueno chicos nos despedimos y no te preocupes Dagel habrá mucho amor entre los verdaderos Yami y Baku para el próximo chap…ya toy pensando en que tratara…

MARIK: LEMON!

HOLLY: Bue, aun no pero casi…Jejeje…hasta la próxima…

MARIK: Besos a mi osito…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Agradecemos a todos por sus comentarios, y esperamos que les siga agradando el fic…

YAMI: Aunque los actores nos queremos poner en huelga…

BAKURA: Ra mi amada y preciada reputación, trabaje 5 mil años para conseguirle y en un segundo me la tiran a la basura…

HOLLY: Ra ya no estén exagerando, a los lectores les gusta tal y como esta…verdad que si…-todos asienten….ven?

MARIK: Además con su tortura toy ganando millones en Internet visiten mi pagina…ya vamos por el millón de visitantes pero los invito…por cada uno que la visita gano 1 dólar así que ya pueden imaginar lo rico que m están volviendo…

YAMI: Ra juro que te estrangulare si te sigues burlando…

BAKURA: Y yo te resisto y te mato otra vez…

MARIK: Hasta en mi muerte, quieren trabajar juntos…ambos son tan kawaii…-abrazando a los dos…

YAMI Y BAKURA: Ra para que me esfuerzo…

HOLLY: Gente no les hagan casa ellos seguirán juntos, y el siguiente chap se pondrá aun mejor, esperamos sus comentarios…

YAMI: No olviden dejar reviews es lo único que nos levanta el animo…

BAKURA: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Chapter 4: My Everything

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"** _

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 4: "MY EVERYTHING"**

Era una soleada mañana de sábado, en las afueras de las casas la gente iba de un lado a otro haciendo sus compras para el día, de paseo con sus familias o hacer alguna diligencia, aunque para unos jóvenes ese día será el cual cierto pelirrojo saldría por fin del hospital y se iría a la casa de uno de ellos y eso hacia al albino rebosar de alegría…

- Un paso a la vez Atemu…-le dijo Bakura ayudando a su amigo a bajar las escaleras…

- Bakura fue problema de garganta no de piernas…-le dijo Atemu, un poco molesto por la sobre ayuda…

- El doctor dijo que no te esforzaras o que ¿vas a querer regresar al hospital?-Atemu negó en ademán, el solo hecho de volver lo hacia, ponerse pálido…-entonces déjame ayudarte

- Es mejor que no lo contradigas Atemu, mi hermano es terco cuando de ayuda se trata…-le dijo Ryou conociendo muy bien lo sobre protector que era su hermano…

- Y por eso tu ya no te has enfermado Ryou…-le dijo Bakura entre dientes, mientras le alborotaba el cabello…

- Jajaja lo siento hermano…-se disculpo el menor sabiendo, que su hermano se habia molestado un poco…

- Aunque Ryou tiene razón estas exagerando mucho…-seguía protestando Atemu, ya que prácticamente Bakura lo iba cargando…

- Y dioses comerás mucho, al llegar estas mas liviano que Ryou…-le dijo Bakura ignorando el comentario de Atemu…

- ¿Oye?...-era inútil Bakura llevaba sujetado de su cintura a Atemu y lo cargaba mientras caminaban, rumbo a la calle para luego tomar un taxi…-Ra esto es demasiado…-Atemu se resignado a no quejarse, ya que vio que de nada servia hacerlo, teniendo un amigo tan necio como Bakura que no escuchaba palabras…

- Fred dijo que llegaría a la casa…va a cerrar el restaurante temprano, y te llevara el almuerzo Atemu…-le sonrió Ryou queriendo hacer conversación, ya que todo estaba con mucho silencio…

- Me alegro, al menos la otra semana podré volver a trabajar…al no estar con Tenchi, necesitare mucho del dinero…-dijo Atemu mientras se apoyaba un poco en la pared y Bakura iba a llamar un taxi…

- ¿Atemu puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

Le dijo Ryou en tono misterioso, mientras veía como su hermano hacia su lucha en hacerse notar, con los taxis que pasaban y todos parecían ignorarlo…

- ¿Dime?...-le dijo Atemu sonriéndole al chico para que tomara valor y le dijera lo que quería…

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Tea?...

Ryou puso mirada seria al preguntar eso, ya que en verdad tenia importancia para el, la respuesta que Atemu pudiera darle, ya que de eso dependía la felicidad de su hermano…

- Pues la quiero mucho…-dijo Atemu sonriendo…

- ¿Entonces no la amas?...-interrogo Ryou, ya que querer podría tener un amplio significado, menos amor…

- Atemu negó en ademán…-estos días que he estado en el hospital, me he dado cuenta que solamente le tengo cariño…pero no siento amor por ella…-dijo el mientras baja la mirada apenado por lo que acaba de decir…

- ¿Terminaras con ella?...-Ryou estaba insistiendo mucho, eso sorprendió a Yami pero el asintió…Ryou sonrió y abrazo al pelirrojo…-Ra que bueno Atemu, esa chica es una pesadilla, no te conviene…-le dijo Ryou serio, ya que al solo recordar lo que esa chica le hacia a el y a su hermano, lo hacia ponerse furioso de eso se dio cuenta Atemu…

- Tienes razón…creo que agradezco a Ra darme cuenta antes de que fuera tarde…-dijo Atemu sonriendo tristemente, ya que pensó que habia logrado encontrar el amor, aunque estaba equivocado…-cuando me recupere por completo iré a buscarla para terminar con ella…no puedo seguir a su lado sabiendo que ella no me gusta, como yo a ella…

- Creeme que eso es lo mejor Atemu…oye Atemu, ¿nunca has pensando?…

Ryou iba a indagar en los sentimientos, que el pelirrojo pudiera sentir hacia su hermano, pero ya no pudo hacerlo ya que en ese preciso momento llego Bakura…

- Podemos irnos…-dijo el mayor de los albinos serio, mientras ayudaba a Atemu a llegar al taxi…

Ryou se subió en la parte trasera con Atemu, mientras que Bakura se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, a pesar de que el mayor quería irse con el pelirrojo, Ryou le gano el puesto, por alguna razón su hermano menor quería estar a solas con Atemu…

- No hagas hablar mucho a Atemu, sabes que el doctor dijo que no hablara mucho…-le dijo Bakura, serio como el siempre caracterizaba…

- Ya lo se…-Ryou hizo puchero al ser regañado por su hermano mayor…

- Déjalo Bakura, además ya me siento bien…-le sonrió el pelirrojo…-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme Ryou?...

Le dijo el chico, dándole el pase al pequeño albino para que siguieran con su conversación, mientras que eran observados por Bakura, Ryou se acerco a Atemu, para hacer aquello más misterioso, y para que su hermano mayor no se enterara de la conversación…

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado si te gustan los chicos?...-dijo Ryou…Atemu se alejo de inmediato, asustado por lo que el chico le habia preguntado…-vamos solo tienes que responderme…-le dijo el albino hablando en tono suave, para que su hermano no se enterara…

- No se a que viene tu pregunta…-le dijo Atemu algo serio y con un sonrojo pintando sus mejillas, jamás pensó que alguien le preguntara una cosa así…

- Entonces eso quiere decir que no lo has pensado…-le dijo Ryou siempre sonando misterioso…

- _Lie_!...-le dijo Atemu, aquella conversación, le estaba siendo incomoda…

- ¿Por qué?...-aunque Ryou no pensaba igual

- No tengo por que pensando en andar con chicos, por algo ando con Tea, por que me gustan las chicas…

- Pero si dices que sientes por ella cariño de amigo…

- Aun así, creo que tú pregunta esta fuera del lugar…

- Vamos Atemu piensalo, quizás si tomas un poco de tiempo para meditarlo, quizás descubras la verdad de tus sentimientos…

- ¿Para que quieres que me gusten los chicos?...

- Pronto lo sabrás…

Termino Ryou alejándose un poco del pelirrojo, y luego su concentración se posaba en la ventana y el paisaje que se pintaba afuera…mientras que Atemu quedaba un poco confundido, por lo que el albino le habia dicho, ya que nunca antes se habia puesto a pensar en su pregunta, nunca nadie se le habia hecho antes, ni siquiera el mismo…pero ahora sentía algo en su interior que le reclamaba saber una respuesta…

- Ra…-suspiro, la verdad se sentía confundido…encontrar esa respuesta iba hacer mas difícil de lo que pensó…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa que alguna vez le perteneció a Atemu, aunque nunca pudo llamar un hogar, dos personas conversaban, afinaban cada vez el plan que tenían en mente esperando que aquel diera resultado…

- ¿Y crees que será tan fácil?...-indago una chica de cabello castaño a su contraparte…

- ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?..-hablo una voz ronca de un hombre mayor…

- _Hai_…-dijo sin siquiera dudar…

- Pues esta vez será diferente…-le dijo aquel hombre, mientras mostraba sus dientes amarillentos en una sonrisa sarcástica, confiaba plenamente en su plan daría resultado…

- ¿Y cuando actuaremos?...

- Muy pronto…

- Espero que esta vez no falles Tenchi, estoy harta de los fracasos…

- Claro que no, tú te vengaras de los albinos _bakas_ esos, y yo haré mío a Atemu, mi querido hijito estará entre mis manos…

- Que asqueroso eres…

- No tanto como tu querida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el hospital, un chico estaba terminado de hacer su ronda de aquel día, y por lo mismo sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando afuera del lugar, ansiosos por compartir aquel día con su amigo, contando de que el salía temprano en aquella ocasión podrían celebrarlo con un día de juegos, en la arcada o en el lugar favorito de un rubio, Kaibalandia, ya que este sitio fue inventado por su novio era especial, además de que fue en este lugar donde tuvieron su primera cita…

- Yugi al fin llegas, que no ves que ya tengo hambre…-le protesto Joey, ya que también antes de ir algún lugar a divertirse, primero irían a almorzar…

- Lo siento muchachos, es que tenia unos asuntos que arreglar antes…-se excuso Yugi mientras salía del hospital junto con sus amigos…

- Aun así mi estomago lo esta resintiendo, que no ves que tengo que comer a mi hora o habrá problemas con mi carácter…

- Joey esos siempre los ha habido…-le bromeo Tristan…

- _Doggy_ ya deja de estar regañando a Yugi…-le dijo Kaiba serio como el siempre era, el rubio hizo puchero y dejo sus quejas…

- Además dentro de poco estaremos en el restaurante, y pronto comerás Joey…-le dijo Duke animando al rubio…

- Dios esta bien…lo siento Yugi…

- No te preocupes Joey…

Le dijo el pelirrojo con algo de tristeza, no por las palabras que su amigo le habia dicho, si no por las cosas que habían pasado en las ultimas semanas, Joey espero que su pareja y sus otros dos amigos se adelantaran para hablar con Yugi a solas, ya que el rubio conocía muy bien la verdad atrás de aquellos ojos violeta, llenos de tristeza…

- Creo que no lo superaras pronto ¿Cierto?...-le dijo Joey en tono comprensivo, Yugi lo miro algo confundido pero negó en ademán…-no puede ser tan malo…

- Yo solo deseaba conocerlo mas, saber quien era…pero el no quiso eso y me alejo de el…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras bajaba la mirada…

- Es un tonto…

- Se sentía confundido…y la verdad yo también, aunque creo que los dos actuamos diferente, ya que a mi en lugar de alejarlo de mi lado, lo hubiera dejado permanecer conmigo; hasta saber la verdad atrás de aquel parecido, aunque también no lo puedo culpar su condición era delicada y creo que mi presencia complicaba aun mas las cosas…

- Bueno quizás fue el destino, quien quiso que se encontraran, tal vez es algún familiar perdido Yugi…

- Pero no tenemos el mismo apellido…

- ¿Y eso que?...no necesariamente pueden ser familiares cercanos, quizás es algún familiar lejano…

- Bueno quizás, aunque eso jamás lo sabré ya que el salio del hospital esta mañana…

- Pero y seguro que dejo dirección o algunos datos que nos dejen dar con el…

- Creo que si dejo su dirección…

- ¿Ves Yugi? No todo esta perdido, tal vez puedas ir con el a visitarlo y hablar mas calmadamente del asunto, además le pediré a Seto que investigue acerca de el, para saber que hace si estudia o trabaja…

- Eso estaría muy bien…gracias Joey…

El pelirrojo le sonrió con emoción, en verdad deseaba hablar con aquel chico tan parecido a el y que lo intrigo tanto… pasaron unos minutos en que ni Joey ni Yugi dijeron alguna cosa, cada cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Aunque luego a Joey le llego una idea, para hacer conversación con su amigo y así hacer que por fin olvidara un poco sus tristezas…

- Hey Yugi sabes esta mañana me encontré con un viejo amigo de la escuela…

- ¿Viejo amigo?- Yugi se sorprendió, ya que conocía a Joey desde hacia mucho y por lo tanto conocía a todos los amigos que Joey habia tenido…

- Si a este chico lo conocí, mucho antes de conocerte a ti…-Joey le sonrió…-y sabes esta en domino, anoche hablo conmigo y quiere verme, creo que para recordar viejos tiempos…

- ¿No se sentirá celoso Kaiba-kun?

- No lo creo, además Sety sabe que solo tengo ojos para el…

Joey sonrió con victoria, aunque aquella sonrisa también tenia algo de complicidad como si pensara en algo que no le quisiera decir a Yugi, eso hizo poner nervioso al pelirrojo, ya que conocía muy bien esas sonrisitas…

- ¿Qué pasa Joey?...-le pregunto algo sonrojado, ya que temía la respuesta…

- ¿No te gustaría conocerlo?...te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…

- ¿Quieres buscarme pareja?

- Hai, mi amigo me contó que vino con un compañero de la universidad donde esta estudiando, pero no creo que sean nada Yugi, además el chico era atractivo cuando lo conocí y seguramente ha incrementado aquella belleza en los últimos años…vamos amigo, anímate…

- ¿Joey y como sabes que me gustan los chicos como tu?

- Por que tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas…-además te aseguro que mi amigo te hará olvidar un rato tus tristezas…

- Dios esta bien, creo que contigo no existe la palabra "no"…-Joey negó en ademán y luego sonrió al saber que Yugi habia aceptado…-lo llamare para que llegue a cenar a la mansión…-Yugi suspiro…

- ¿Y como se llama tu amigo?

- Jaden…Jaden Yuki…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en uno de los hoteles cercanos al centro de la ciudad y joven de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, miraba por el barandal del edificio admirando un poco el esconder del sol atrás de las montañas, anunciando el anochecer, tenia tanto tiempo de no estar en Japón que aquellos matices de colores reflejados en el paisaje, le apreciaron tan hermoso, en verdad extraña ver aquel paisaje reflejado en el país que lo vio nacer, sentir su gente, la comida… en fin la nostalgia era evidente, pero ahora que habia regresado la alegría comenzaba a inundar otra vez su corazón…

- ¿Aun miras por la ventana Jaden?...-le protesto un chico de cabellera color negro, mientras se sentaba aun lado del castaño…

- Es hermosa la ciudad ¿no te parece?…

Dijo aquel chico castaño sonriéndole a su amigo, el cual solo suspiro con algo de fastidio, el no era como Jaden que disfrutaba de cosas bellas de la naturaleza; como el paisaje, no el joven de cabello negro era uno mas serio y apreciaba otras cosas de la vida, como las mujeres y las fiestas…

- Tenia tanto de venir, que ya se me habia olvidado lo hermoso que es Japón…

- Solo fueron 3 años…-le dijo con algo de enojo…

- 3 Largos años…-suspiro, y luego pareció recordar algo…-oye y por cierto… ¿no has tenido noticias de Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, o de Bastion?

-_ Hai_…-dijo mientras se servia una soda y se sentaba otra vez en su lugar…

- ¿Y?...

- ¿Quieres saber que fue de ellos?...-Jaden movió la cabeza en afirmación…-bueno Syrus se mudo a Hong Kong, Chumley y Bastion, decidieron dar un paseo por el mundo, Alexis se quedo en Norteamérica junto con su hermano, supongo que cuando tengan tiempo, vendrán a Japón a visitarnos…¿Estas seguro de querer establecerte aquí Jaden?...

- Chazz extrañe mucho mi país, al estar en ese externado en Norteamérica alejado de todo y de todos…

- Pero al menos conseguiste graduarte…creeme que llegue a perder las esperanzas contigo…-dijo el de cabello negro, afirmando en ademán…

- Ra tú siempre que tus bromitas pesadas…-Jaden le lanzo un cojín directo al rostro, y Chazz se lo regreso…

- Oye respeta que soy mayor que tu…-le dijo con un puchero…

- Por unos meses…-le saco la lengua en burla…

- Yo aun no estoy seguro de querer quedarme Jaden, lo mas probable es que me marche con mis hermanos…-dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, ya que el regresar con sus hermanos no era una de sus cosas favoritas sabiendo de cómo ellos lo trataban…

- Bueno quizás haya algo que te haga quedarte…-Chazz suspiro, en verdad lo único que lo haría quedarse seria el amor, pero eso lo miraba tan lejos…-El amor siempre llega cuando menos te lo esperas…-le dijo Jaden sonriendo, Chazz se extraño ya que su amigo habia leído sus pensamientos…-tal vez Japón te permita conocerlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche habia cubierto la ciudad y un trío de chicos terminaban de platicar luego de que el jefe de uno de ellos se marchara, ya mucho mas aliviado al ver a su empleado mucho mas recuperado y con ganas de salir adelante, aunque esas ganas jamás se le habían quitado al pelirrojo, ya que lo único que el chico quería era ser feliz, y Fred lo sabia muy bien, aunque el joven no lo dijera, aquel hombre no necesitaba que se lo afirmaran para saberlo, ya que el conocía mucho al joven y solo con ver sus acciones podía estar seguro de ello…

- Ya me iré a dormir, mañana tengo escuela temprano…-dijo Ryou con algo de pesadez a pesar de que solo pasaban de las 10 al chico ya le habia dado sueño, ya que se levantaba a eso de las 5 para alistarse para el colegio…-buenas noches…-dijo despidiéndose de ambos chicos luego marchándose a su habitación…

- Que descanses…-dijeron ambos despidiendo al chico…

- Sabes Bakura, esta noche es la primera en que no tengo miedo en irme a la cama, a descansar…tantas veces sentí ese terror recorrer mi cuerpo, y todo por que Tenchi podría abusar de mi, no era el hecho de que me golpeara lo que me hacia preocupar, era el hecho que entrara a mi habitación y quisiera hacerme suyo a la fuerza…no sabes el martirio que se vive, teniendo ese temor toda tu vida…

- No te preocupes Atemu…-Bakura lo tomo de las manos, las cuales comenzaban a temblar al solo recordar aquel tipo que lo hizo sufrir tanto…-aquí estarás tranquilo, nadie va a lastimarte otra vez…yo no lo permitiré…-Atemu le sonrió y apretó un poco las manos que lo sujetaban…-ven… antes de que vayas a dormir hay algo que quiero mostrarte…

Bakura sin esperar respuesta, tomo de una de las manos a Atemu he hizo que el chico lo siguiera, aquello que quería enseñarle debía ser muy importante para ver la prisa con que Bakura que llegar a aquel sitio, ambos subieron las escaleras y luego se detuvieron en una de las ventanas cerca de los dormitorios…

- ¿Me querías mostrar una ventana?...-le pregunto Atemu algo sorprendido…

- No la ventana, lo que esta atrás de ella…-le dijo Bakura abriendo aquella ventana por completo y luego saliendo por ella, ya que al otro lado daba al techo de la casa de dos plantas…- Ven no tengas miedo, mi techo es muy seguro…-le dijo Bakura sonriendo mientras le ofrecía una mano al pelirrojo, para que la tomara y lo siguiera…

- Estas loco Bakura…-le dijo Atemu, pero luego tomo la mano de Bakura y salio por la ventana llegando al techo como el albino habia dicho…

- Mira…-le sonrió Bakura mientras le señalaba el paisaje…

- Por Ra…-Atemu se quedo con la boca abierta al ver aquello…

En el paisaje, se podían verlas luces de las casas cercanas y lejanas, también las luces de las estrellas, sobre el cielo hacían aquel paisaje aun mas hermoso, la casa de Bakura era de dos plantas y como quedaba en lo alto de una colina se podía observar mejor las casas que estaban mas bajas…

- Es hermoso…-dijo sorprendido admirando el lugar…

- Y espera verlo de día…-le sonrió Bakura mientras se sentaba en el techo y Atemu hacia lo mismo sentándose a su lado…

- Muchas gracias por traerme aquí Bakura…-Atemu puso una de sus manos en las de Bakura…-no sabes lo bien que me esta haciendo estar contigo…

Le sonrió y Bakura miro al frente un poco sonrojado, a pesar de que aquel sonrojo, estaba siendo cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche le estaba dando mucha vergüenza las palabras que Atemu le dijo, su corazón se acelero de la emoción…

- Ya habia olvidado apreciar las cosas hermosas de la vida…-Atemu también miraba al frente, admirando aquel hermoso paisaje con luces multicolores…

Bakura miro por unos momentos a Atemu y de cómo los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban en alegría, se sonrojo al ver a quien amaba tan feliz con cosas simples de la vida, como un hermoso paisaje, aunque Atemu no pensaba igual ya que en aquella ocasión, fue una de las pocas veces en que podría disfrutarlo a plenitud sin temor a ser castigado o abusado…

- Sabes Atemu, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho…-Atemu dejo de ver el paisaje para encarar a su amigo, y aquel gesto hizo a Bakura sonrojarse aun mas…

- ¿Qué es?...-Atemu le sonrió, dándole el pase para que le dijera lo que quisiera…

- Bueno yo…-Bakura no estaba seguro si estaría correcto decirle…-Atemu es que yo…-Bakura miro por unos momentos los ojos violeta de Atemu aunque luego volteo al frente…

- ¿Es algo malo?...-le dijo curioso…

- No…bueno yo siento que no…-dijo Bakura, ya que no estaba seguro, de cómo Atemu lo tomaría…

- Dime lo que quieras prometo no burlarme…

Le dijo para darle confianza al chico de hablar, Bakura dejo de ver al frente para encarar a su amigo, su corazón se aceleraba aun mas, el pelirrojo estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez sentía que estaba tan lejos, que tal si hablaba y Atemu terminaba con su amistad, no podría vivir sin tener aquel pelirrojo que tanto amaba cerca…los ojos de Bakura brillaron en tristeza, al solo pensar de que Atemu se alejara de el…

- ¿Qué pasa?...-Atemu noto eso y se preocupo…

- …..-Bakura no dijo nada…

- Dime…-Atemu tomo las manos de Bakura y se acerco mas a el para que hablara, ya que aquello debía ser muy importante para que su amigo estuviera tan nervioso, lo sabia por que las manos de Bakura estaban heladas…-prometo que no me enojare contigo…sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo…

Le dijo, mientras los ojos de Atemu brillaban, tanto en suplica que Bakura no pudo resistirlo mas y al sentir la cercanía del pelirrojo en lugar de hablar se acerco a el, lentamente, Atemu no hizo moviendo alguno ya que se extraño ante la reacción de su amigo, luego Bakura lo acerco mas a el rodeándolo con sus brazos, hasta que lo tubo lo suficientemente cerca y le dio un calido beso en los labios…

Atemu tenia los ojos abiertos en impresión y su cara ardía de lo sonrojado que estaba, también su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, no entendía las reacciones de su cuerpo, ni las de su amigo ya que lo que menos se esperaba era aquel beso, el cual solo Bakura guiaba sus labios y Atemu estaba inmóvil sin hacer apretón alguno, se sentía muy extraño y confundido, aunque luego de unos segundos, el aliento y el dulce sabor de Bakura lo hipnotizo y se dejo guiar por el beso, cerro lentamente sus ojos y correspondió aquel beso dando suaves apretones, a los labios que se posesionaban de los suyo…

Bakura sonrió para sus adentros, ya que nunca pensó que su primer beso fuera dado a su mejor amigo, y a su único amor, aunque le alegraba a un mas el ser correspondido y de que Atemu no intentara alejarlo significaba que Atemu estaba disfrutando de aquel beso, y eso lo hacia aun mas feliz…

- _Ai shiteru_ Atemu…-le susurro mientras continuaba aquel beso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras eso pasaba en el techo de la casa, en las afueras las cosas parecían diferentes…dos sombras se vieron aparecer, al parecer eran dos sujetos que vigilaban la casa, analizaban el vecindario para conocerlo mejor y así estar seguros de como actuar, y quien lo iba a lamentar serian los albinos y el pelirrojo que ahora vivía en esa casa…aquel plan iba hacer la peor venganza que los chicos fueran victima…

**CONTINUARA……………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el chap de esta semana…

BAKURA: Ra esto es denigrante…y asqueroso…-con un enjuague bucal…

YAMI: Ni que lo sigas…-con un cepillandose los dientes…

MARIK: Nah si es muy romántico…Ra no sabía que se amaran tanto…-abrazando a ambos Yamis

BAKURA: te odio…

YAMI: Y yo mas…

MARIK: hasta en el odio están tan unidos…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno ahí esta la escenas que muchos de ustedes pidieron (En especial Dagel)

BAKURA: Ra mi reputación…

YAMI: T-T

MARIK: No exageren…

HOLLY: Jejeje para que les levante el ánimo agradezcan los reviews…

MARIK: Si juntos como todo un dúo dinámico…

BAKURA Y YAMI (Con una mano en la cara por el comentario de Marik): Agradecemos los reviews enviados por…**Sayuki, Dagel, Yuni-Chan Anime, Shiroi Tsuki y Seika Lerki**

**SAYUKI:**

HOLLY: Hola, no te preocupes claro que continuare con el fic, solo tenme paciencia para las actualizaciones…

YAMI: Ra que denigrante…

BAKURA: Y asqueroso…-yiak

MARIK: Gracioso…jajaja…

HOLLY: Bue a mi me gusta tantito la pareja de Yami y Bakura, aunque mi predilecta es de Yami con mi hermanito Yug…

YAMI: Ra estoy perdiendo mi reputación…

BAKURA: Mi dignidad…

MARIK: Ra no exageren…ya hasta se están pareciendo a mi…

RYOU: Y esta bien señorita la próxima vez asegurare los consejos de Kura…

BAKURA: Contando que los míos son los mejores si destruir Perranzus se trata…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno espero que te haya gustado el chap…cuídate mucho…

RYOU: Besos…

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica espero que te haya gustado el chap…

BAKURA: Nena como es posible que te alegres por mi desgracia…lo digo por lo del beso…

CHAZZ: Y ahora que entraremos nosotros seremos aun mas tu desgracia…jajaja

BAKURA: (Sape al chico) Cállate clon de pacotilla…

JADEN: Tranquilos chicos, no discutan…

BAKURA: No puedo creer que aparte de que mi reputación esta por los suelos ahora tenga aguantar a esta bola de copiones…

YAMI: Nena como pudiste incluirlos…

HOLLY: Bueno recibí el voto de desempate…-rascándose una mejilla…

CHAZZ: Ya no se estén quejando, los lectores nos quieren…

BAKURA: Si yo también los quiero…matar…

MARIK: Compa tranquilo cuanta hasta diez…

BAKURA: Ni que cuenta a diez millones me tranquilizo

YAMI: Y no me dejaron poner a Yami2…T-T…cepillandose desesperadamente los dientes…

¿: Y yo que quería…-aquel sujeto musculoso mirando con ojitos en forma de corazón a Bakura…

BAKURA: Hey ponen a este y me voy del fic…

MARIK: Vamos compa pero si el sujeto te quello mucho no te estés quejando…

¿: Si espero con ansias el lemon…-abrazando a Bakura…o mas bien ahorcándolo…

BAKURA: Quínenme a esta bestia de encima me esta aplastando…-sonrojado por la falta de aire…

YAMI: Jajaja y vaya que le agradas…

BAKURA: Oigan ayúdenme…me toy quedando sin aire…

¿: Pero si yo te quello…-acercándose a Bakura…

BAKURA: Haaag aléjate de mí…Bakura aparta su rostro…-Ra lo que me faltaba…

HOLLY: Bue chica aun no tengo muy afinado el plan de la Teaibolera y Tenchi pero ya casi…

BAKURA: No dejare que lastimen a mi hikari…-evitando ser besado por el doble de Yami…

MARIK Y te paso el link Dagel es doble w punto Bakuyami sin censura punto com seguro y te divertirás…descubrirás muchas fotos reveladoras del Baku y Yami…acercándose a Dagel para que solo ella escuchara… y mas lo del beso

BAKURA: Deja de confabular en mí contra Marik…y tu quieres soltarme me estas asfixiando…

YAMI: Aunque velo por el lado amable Bakura si te mueres ya no estarás en el fic…

BAKURA: Cállate faraón…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos, y esperamos que te haya gustado el chap…

MARIK: Besos a mi osito…y Dagel no te olvides de visitar mi Site…

**YUNI-CHAN ANIME:**

HOLLY: Hola que…-sintiendo el abrazo de Yuni…-Ra creo que estas muy bien…me sueltas poquito…necesito respirar…O.O

YAMI: Oye tranquila no estrujes a mi nena…

MARIK: Aunque ahora tu nena es Bakura…

BAKURA: Sape a Marik…-Ra cállate que solo fue un inconveniente menor…

HOLLY: Gracias, en verdad recitaba aire…

BAKURA: Oye Yuni que te pico…como que estoy loco por el faraón…Ra en sus sueños…y en mis pesadillas…-tomándose medio frasco de enjuague bucal…

YAMI: Ra ni con que me cepille un millón de veces se me quitara el mal sabor…-luchando con el cepillo en su boca…

JOEY: Oye no abrases así al gato sarnoso…-abrázalo mas fuerte para asfixiarlo…XD

KAIBA: Cállate perro pulgoso…-haciendo puchero mientras Yuni lo abrazaba…-Dios ahora estoy sintiendo lo que Holly

HOLLY: Risa nerviosa…-Hai y tomare tu petición Nut, quizás Baku sea el primero en vida de Atemu…

YAMI: Ra esto se pondrá peor…-donde esta mi clon…-buscando a Yami2…

BAKURA: Hey eso no se vale…escondiéndose atrás de Nut…-ese sujeto me da mucho mello…

MARIK: No seas cobarde si te quelle mucho…

BAKURA: Cállate

MARIK: Oye Yuni no seas mala que no ves que quiero tener descendencia…T-T

BAKURA: Aunque tal vez así dejas de estar fregándome…

MARIK: Hey si no ayudas no opines o te hecho a Yami2

Tenchi escucha que Nut menciona castrarlo y se esconde tras el telón del escenario…

MARIK: No seas cobarde que mírame a mi estoy dando la cara…-contando que tengo mi cinturón de castidad nadie me tocara…jajaja...

YAMI: Ra esto es raro…U-U

KAIBA: Afirmando en ademán por la falta de aire…

JOEY: Oye me lo estas matando…-mirada asesina de Yuni…-tienes permiso para seguir haciéndolo…U.u

KAIBA: Holly sálvame no seas malita…-con ojitos Kuriboh…

HOLLY: Mi cuellito…

MARIK: Gato si te friegan el cuello te compras otro y ya…

KAIBA: Pero es que me gusta el que tengo…O.o

MARIK: A pos te aguantas

KAIBA: T-T

JOEY: No seas llorón…

HOLLY: Bueno chicos nos despedimos gracias por escribir…

BAKURA Y YAMI: También te mandamos un millón de beso…muah!

**SHIROI TSUKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto en encontrarte por aquí…

BAKURA: Y estamos iguales odio a la Perranzu…que muera…!...-Tea iba pasando y se esconde para no ser asesinada…

RYOU: Kura no seas tan violento…

HOLLY: Déjalo Ryou, tiene mi autorización y bendición…-además le haría un favor a la humanidad…muhahaha…

YAMI: Ra mi nena me da miedo cuando se pone malvada

BAKURA: Y que no me amargue por que me quitaran al faraón? Si eso es precisamente lo que me amarga…-que nadie lo quita de mi camino…

MARIK: Ra no mientras compás que bien que lo quelles mucho…

YAMI: Con cara de asco…-Ra ya no hablen de eso…

HOLLY: Jejeje espero que te haya gustado el besito…

BAKURA: Ra a mi no…-sigue con el enjuague bucal…

YAMI: Ni a mi…-poniéndole pasta dental a su cepillo…

MARIK: Ra no esté exagerando…

HOLLY: Bue chica gracia por escribir y esperamos verte por aquí otra vez…

RYOU: Besos…

**SEIKA LERKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…que bueno que te haya gustado el fic…

YAMI: Que lastima que los demás no pensamos igual…

BAKURA: Ra que asco…

HOLLY: No exageren…y bueno chica gracias a tu voto los Genex entran…

JADEN: Arigato por votar Seika…

CHAZZ: Así le daremos buen levante al fic…

BAKURA: Presumidos…

YAMI: Lo que nos faltaba trabajar con la competencia…

MARIK: No se sientan celosos si solo serán sus cuñados…jajaja…

YAMI: Oye Seika estas apoyándome o queriéndome hundir mas poniéndole quejas a la Yami de mi nena…-T-T

MARIK: Ra eso no estaría mal así dejas de pensar en Yami2 que por cierto esta loquito por mi compa…

BAKURA: Ya cállate…

MARIK: Pero si es cierto…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno chica espero que te haya gustado el chap y no te preocupes la Perranzu y Tenchi recibieran su merecido…bueno nos despedimos cuídate mucho…

JADEN: Besos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Bueno gente así concluye el chap esperamos que les haya gustado…

BAKURA: Aunque a los prota no…

YAMI: Esto es humillante…

MARIK: No es genial…oigan gente si quieren ver las imágenes del beso en vivo y a todo color, tengo video lo publique en mi site…solo busque a Bakuyami sin censura y les encantara lo que verán…les aseguro que no se arrepentirán…además gano dólar por cada visita…

BAKURA: Ra y para colmo hacemos ricos a los demás…

MARIK: De eso se trata…

YAMI: Definitivamente usare a mi doble en los siguientes chaps…

YUMI: Ni siquiera lo pienses faraón o te las veras con mis flechas…

YAMI: Nena contra a tu Yami, que me quiere matar otra vez…O.o…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno gente nos despedimos…no dejen de leernos…

YUMI: Hasta la próxima…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Chapter 5: Follow Wind

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"** _

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 5: "FOLLOW WIND"**

_**Chap dedicado a: "Yuni-chan Anime"**_

(_Arigato por el apoyo_)

La mañana siguiente parecía muy alegre para cierto albino que preparaba el desayuno, su hermano menor se sorprendió al verlo tan feliz, ya que Bakura siempre se levantaba animado, pero no tanto como aquella mañana, se sentó en la mesa del comedor y desde ese lugar observaba a su hermano que prácticamente bailaba con el sartén de los hot cakes

- ¿Hermano que pasa? Nos hicimos ricos y no me di cuenta…-le sonrió el menor, sabiendo que si su hermano estaba feliz era por otra causa…

- No te parece que este día el sol esta mas brillante…

Dijo Bakura mirando por la ventana de la cocina, Ryou lo miro con un gran signo de interrogación, ya que su hermano jamás se habia preocupado por la luminosidad del sol…

- ¿Hermano que pasa? Me estas preocupado…-le dijo Ryou acercándose al mayor…

- Bueno…-Bakura suspiro…- es Atemu…-le dijo sonriente y Ryou comenzaba a comprender…

- ¿Te le declaraste?...-los ojos de Ryou brillaban en emoción…Bakura solo afirmo, ya que las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta de lo emocionado que se sentía…- ¿Qué dijo?...-Bakura solo le sonrió y un gran suspiro salio de su boca…-hermano…-Ryou se están impacientando…

- Nada…no dijo nada…-caída estilo anime de Ryou, esa respuesta no se la esperaba…

- ¿Cómo que no dijo nada?...

- No dijo nada…pero se dejo besar…-le dijo Bakura señalando sus labios y recordando aquellos roces con los rosados labios de Atemu…

- ¿Nani?...-Ryou se sorprendió no se esperaba esa respuesta…

- Lo bese, y el correspondió a mi beso…

Los ojos de Bakura brillaban en alegría, se sentía tan emocionado que hasta podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, al estar tan acelerado al solo traer a su mente el recuerdo de su querido pelirrojo…

- Jamás pensé que una persona tan pura e inocente como Atemu, podría llegar a corresponderme…nunca…llegue a perder las esperanzas con el, ya que ambos somos tan diferentes…

- Hermano me alegra verte tan feliz…-el albino lo abrazado…-¿oye y Atemu donde esta? le tengo que dar las felicitaciones…

- Salio temprano a su trabajo, le dije que esperara unos días mas pero no quiso, ya sabes lo responsable que es…-dijo Bakura mientras ponía la pasta de los hot cakes en la sartén…

- Bueno entonces, le daré las felicitaciones en la noche…

Bakura le sonrió, Ryou se sentía muy contento de ver a su hermano tan emocionado, también el llego a dudar que Atemu pudiera corresponderle, por como actuó la otra vez que hablo con el pelirrojo en el taxi, pero que bueno que se equivoco, ya que sabia que de esa respuesta dependía la felicidad de su hermano mayor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Atemu llego muy temprano al restaurante a ayudar a su amigo y jefe, Fred a un se sentía inseguro, si el pelirrojo pudiera hacer todos esos trabajos que realizaba, pero por lo terco que era Atemu era mejor no contradecirlo y dejarlo hacer las cosas como antes, ya que tampoco el era un invalido como para impedirle regresar a su vida cotidiana…

- Huevos revueltos, con salsa y tocino para la mesa 6…-llego Atemu con la orden, el chico parecía con más energías que en otras mañanas, o era la ausencia del chico que hacia a Fred pensar de esa forma…

- Sale el pedido…

Fred también se sentía con mas energía esa mañana, ¿por que? Por que su hijo adoptivo habia regresado al trabajo, la energía y dinamismo de Atemu hacia aquel hombre llenarse de ella y seguirle el paso a pesar de su edad (Ya pasaba de los 50), se sentía un chico joven otra vez.

- Esta mañana esta tranquila…-dijo Atemu sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra y mirando a la gente que habia llegado al restaurante que no eran muchos, como en otros días que el habia atendido…

- Espera unas horas y veras que esto se llena…-le dijo Fred, mientras cocinaba y veía de vez en cuando a su empleado…

- Vaya creo que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que me desaparecí…

Bromeo Atemu, ya que antes aquel lunar se abarrotaba de gente a esa hora, (Ya pasaban de las 7) aunque según Fred, hoy tardaba un poco mas, quizás era por que las fabricas, habrían una hora mas tarde de lo que acostumbraban y Atemu no estaba enterado de ello…

- Atemu aquí esta el pedido…-le dijo Fred poniendo el plato con los huevos revueltos un poco de salsa y aun lado unas tiras de tocino, aquel estaba humeante y se sentía el exquisito aroma de la comida recién hecha

- Muy bien a trabajar…-dijo Atemu poniendo el plato en la bandeja y alejándose de su jefe para llevar el pedido a la mesa que lo esperaba…

Fred por su parte veía Atemu con alegría, se sentía como un padre orgulloso, al ver a su hijo regresar, a pesar que Atemu no llevara su sangre lo conocía desde hacia muchos años que habia llegado a considerarlo un hijo, y estaba seguro que Atemu sentía lo mismo…

Varias horas habían pasado, y como Fred dijo, a ese día fue uno de los más agitados, y aunque Atemu aun estaba convaleciente por su encuentro con la muerte, su dinamismo y energía, hacia que actuara como si nada le hubiera pasado…

Ya pasadas las de las 9 de la noche, hora en que el restaurante ya estaba cerrando sus puertas, Atemu limpiaba las mesas mientras que Fred lavaba las cacerolas y algunos platos que habían sido utilizados por los últimos clientes…mientras que Atemu seguía tan concentrado en limpiar las mesas y en la música de fondo se escuchaba su canción favorita y hacia que el chico la cantara alegremente…

- _Le pido a Ra que me alcance la vida y me de tiempo para regresar, aunque sea tan solo un poco, de lo mucho que me das. Le pido a Ra que me alcance la vida para decirte... todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor. Le pido a Ra que me alcance la vida, para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

A quien le recordaba esa cancion, le recordaba a Bakura, aquel chico albino que hacia poco era su amigo, y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas que amigo, jamas se habia puesto a penzar que algo asi podria sucederle...pero al recordar aquel beso que se dieron el dia anterior y recordar lo emocionado y las reacciones tan marabillosas de su cuerpo, lo hacia que pensar que era esa sencion...

Solo recordar de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, sus manos temblorosas y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lo hacia convencerse cada vez mas que sentia algo por Bakura...algo mas que una simple amistad y eso era...

En el restaurante se hicieron resonar unos tacones que se escuchaban golpear fuerte contra el piso, al parecer aquella persona que llegaba se quería hacer notar, ¿Pero quien seria?...algún cliente, no podía ser, ya que el letrero de "Cerrado" ya habia sido puesto, entonces esta persona era una conocida…

Atemu seguía cantando las ultimas palabras de la canción, que estaba apunto de terminar, mientras seguía limpiando la mesa, aquella persona se acerco a el y escucho su tonada, la voz de aquel chico de ojos violeta era hermosa, se escuchaba como el mismo canto de los ángeles, aunque eso a la chica que acaba de llegar no le importo…

- ¿Atemu?...-le dijo en voz cariñosa, aquella chica lo conocía muy bien, aunque Atemu seguía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y canción que no la escucho…- Cuánto tiempo…-le dijo jalándolo de su hombro para que la encara, el pelirrojo puso cara de sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba ese aviso tan repentino…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...-dijo algo sorprendido, por la visita y la forma de hacerse notar…

- ¿Ese es el recibimiento que se merece tu novia?...

Le dijo ella mirándolo muy seria, ya que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y no caerle a cachetadas, ya que a pesar que Atemu estaba de regreso, el no habia tenido el detalle de buscarla o al menos de hablarle…

- Tea estoy trabajando…-le dijo el mientras recogía del piso la franela con la que estaba limpiando las mesas, ya que con el pequeño susto de la chica, se le habia caído…

- No hay clientes, podemos hablar…

- Fred esta muy ocupado en la cocina y yo lo estoy ayudando…-era mas que obvio que Atemu no quería hablar con la castaña…

- ¿Ese es el trato que merezco, luego de que te largaste por mas de un mes?...-la castaña ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por las excusas de Atemu…

- ¿Hablaremos mañana si?...este no es el lugar, ni el momento para hacerlo…-Atemu también estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la insistencia, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no ponía en su lugar a la castaña…

- ¿Como puedes hablarme así? He estado muy preocupada por ti…

Ella fingió tristeza y hasta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para que Atemu se compadeciera. Pero no este nuevo Atemu, a el no lo iba a chantajear como tantas veces lo hizo antes…

- Mañana hablaremos Tea…-el se dio media vuelta pero ella lo detuvo…

- Eso si que no hablaremos ahora, o no lo volveremos hacerlo nunca…-ella tomo fuertemente de la muñeca a Atemu, el pelirrojo sintió la presión en verdad aquella chica, que se miraba tan frágil, era muy fuerte…

- Esta bien…

El se soltó de el agarre de una sola vez, no le gustaba que ella lo tratara como basura…mientras que Fred de lejos veía la discusión y por la expresión que tenia Atemu, aquella no iba a terminar muy bien…

- Fred me das unos momentos, tengo que hablar unas cosas con Tea…-le pidió permiso a su jefe, ya que el no se mandaba solo…el hombre asintió ya que supo por la mirada de Atemu que aquello era importante…-bien vamos a afuera hablar, ya que no me gustaría que me armes una escenita aquí…

La castaña se sorprendió por como la trataba Atemu, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que le grito?...no lo recordaba, por que nunca lo habia hecho, ¿entonces que le estaba pasando a Atemu? ¿Seria que?...

Ambos llegaron a la banca de un parque que quedaba muy cerca del restaurante, aquella vegetación estaba en medio de grandes rascacielos y humo de las muchas fabricas cercanas, los árboles en cierta forma proveían de oxigeno a la población…

- Bien ahora podré decirte lo que quería, deseaba hacerlo en un lugar mas privado pero por tu necedad no me queda opción que decírtelo aquí…

- ¿Por qué me hablas así Atemu? yo no lo merezco...-poniendo ojitos de borrego ahorcado, quería que Atemu se compadeciera, pero no fue así, al contrario la expresión seria en sus ojos violeta se acentuó aun mas…- Estos días que ha estado ausente, me han servido para meditar muchas cosas Tea…

- ¿Dónde estuviste?...-fingió preocupación…

- En el hospital, estuve en coma por un mes…-ella se sorprendió

- Eso significa, que las palabras de los albinos _baka_, era ciertas-pensó ella sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo

- Pero eso no viene al caso, lo he meditado mucho y he tomado una decisión, entre nosotros Tea…-el encaro a la chica, y ella se sorprendió aquellos ojos violeta ya no brillaban igual, cuando la veían a ella, ahora se notaban tan fríos y serios…

- ¿Qué decisión?...-pregunto con temor, era obvio que esa no le iba a gustar…

- Qué ya no debemos estar juntos…-toque de gracia, esas palabras aunque se las esperaba, no quería aceptarlas…-yo no te amo como tu a mi Tea y no quiero que sigamos juntos, tu me gustas, te tengo cariño si, pero de amigos no de compañeros así que es mejor que todo llegue a su fin, no es justo que estés atada a un chico que jamás te responderá como tu deseas…-la castaña crujió sus dientes, y apretó sus puños con fuerza esas palabras no le habían agradado luego de todo lo que le habia soportado al pelirrojo, ahora el quería terminar con ella…eso no iba hacer tan fácil…

Ella levanto una mano, mientras Atemu tenia la mirada al frente relatando sus razones, sin que el se lo esperara ella le dio una cachetada con tanta fuerza, que hizo que el chico se cayera de la banca del impulso, se llevo una mano a la mejilla lastimada que ahora estaba completamente enrojecida por el golpe de la chica, miraba a Tea confundido y sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado esa reacción…

- Eres un mal nacido…-ella le dio un golpe en los bajos al pelirrojo, eso hizo que el se tomara con dolor la parte lastimada…-como te atreves a tratarme como una cualquiera, luego de todas las estupideces que te soporte, tus alardes de llegar hacer un gran arqueólogo, las idioteces de tus amigos, los malos tratos…

Un puñetazo directo al rostro, hizo que su nariz comenzara a sangrar, el se podría defender fácilmente, pero como golpear a aun chica, el no era de esos cobardes lo único que le quedaba era dialogar con ella para calmarla… hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, las partes lastimadas le dolían pero aun tambaleante logro incorporarse y encarar a la chica…

- Tea entiende, yo lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño…

Tosió un poco y algo de sangre se escurrió de su boca, los golpes de la chica lo habían lastimado, como podía ser ella tan fuerte…simple… se habia juntado con los peores criminales de Japón y de ellos aprendió a dar buenos golpes…

- ¿Y que crees que me estas haciendo ahora, maldito desgraciado?...-un golpe mas, directo al rostro recibió en castigo, aunque el pelirrojo puso sus manos y ellas cubrieron su rostro…

- Ya basta Tea, onegai...-le pedio el, no podía seguir solo evadiendo los golpes, si ella continuaba el terminaría por responder a sus golpes, sin importar que era una chica…

- Qué patético eres, mereces morir…

Aunque cuando ella levanto su mano para propiciarle otro golpe, y con Atemu en pose de pelea, aunque cuando ella iba a lanzar su golpe una mano hizo que se detuviera, ella se sorprendió al saber que alguien habia detenido…

- ¿Cómo te atreves?…- ella se enojo y se quiso soltar del agarre, pero el rubio no la soltaría tan fácilmente…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Atemu solo veía al joven y luego a otro mas bajo que estaba atrás de el…aquel chico lo veía algo tímido y avergonzado como si no mereciera ver al pelirrojo mas alto, el se sorprendió ya que lo reconoció, se trataba del mismo chico que vio unos días atrás en el hospital…

- Yu…Yugi…-dijo sorprendido, y el pequeño también se sorprendió al saber, que el aun lo recordaba…

- Es mejor que te largues antes que te de una tunda…- amenazo Joey a Tea ella supo que no tenia opción y decidió irse, no sin antes dar sus advertencias…

- Esto no acaba Atemu, pronto sabrás de mi, me voy a vengar de ti y de los patéticos desgraciados de tus amigos…-le dio un ultimo vistazo al chico rubio que la habia debido, y con un gruñido de marcho…

- Dios por suerte no me han tocado chicas así…-dijo el rubio mirando el camino, que tomo la chica…

- ¿Estas lastimado?...-le dijo el péquenlo con temor a que el chico le saliera con alguna grosería…

- Estoy bien…-le dijo Atemu serio, el siempre actuaba así se limpio un poco la sangre que escurría por su boca, y arreglo su ropa…

- ¿No nos darás las gracias?...

Dijo Joey, a pesar que estaba impresionado por el increíble parecido entre el y su amigo Yugi, tampoco iba a permitir que le hicieran un desprecio al pequeño pelirrojo que consideraba un hermano…

- Vengan conmigo…-les dijo Atemu, sin darle importancia a lo que dijo el rubio…Joey y Yugi se miraron no sabían que pensar…

- Esta bien…-dijo Joey tomando de los hombros a su amigo, para que siguiera al más alto…

- ¿Cómo te llamas?...-Joey quería hacer conversación…

- Atemu…-dijo el sin darle importancia…

- Bueno yo soy Joey y creo que a mi amigo Yugi ya lo conoces…-Atemu no dijo nada…-vaya esa chica si estaba muy enojada, es una salvaje…

Esas palabras lo hicieron meditar y recordar que una vez tiempo atrás Bakura le habia dicho lo mismo, y el no lo creyó. Ahora entendía lo equivocado que estaba…llegaron al restaurante y Fred limpiaba los vidrios, el ultimo trabajo antes de cerrar.

Cuando vio a Atemu se alegro, ya que el pelirrojo habia tardado mucho, aunque al ver que estaba acompañado, se sorprendió ya que a esos chicos nunca los habia visto…

- ¿Fred puedo marcharme ya?...-dijo el entrando al restaurante y guardando las cosas que habia ocupado para limpiar, mientras que rubio y pelirrojo observaba de lejos…

- Claro Atemu…-dijo aquel hombre sin dejar de ver a ambos desconocidos, aunque lo que mas le sorprendió es que el mas bajo de ambos se pareciera tanto a su empleado…

- Entonces, vendré mañana temprano…

- Tienes clases mañana ¿no es verdad?...-Yugi y Joey se miraron mutuamente entonces eso significaba que Atemu estudiaba a ¿que nivel iría?

- Si en la tarde, tengo que ir a la universidad, como me ausente tanto tiempo tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos, como los exámenes que hicieron la semana pasada, Bakura me hizo el favor de pasar los permisos a los catedráticos; pero tengo que ver cuando me harán los exámenes a mi…de eso depende que pase el ciclo…

- Tranquilo Atemu tu podrás…-le animo aquel hombre que comprendía muy bien el gran sacrifico que estaba haciendo el chico para estudiar y lograr sacar su carrera…

- _Arigato_ Fred, bien es mejor que me vaya tengo que agradecerles a los jóvenes un favor que me hicieron…

Dijo Atemu al ver que las miradas de su jefe estaban en ambos chicos…-cuando Atemu paso cerca de Fred vio que el chico tenia una de sus mejillas con tono morado, algo le habia ocurrido…

- No te preocupes, unos vándalos me quisieron asaltar y los jóvenes aquí presente me ayudaron…-mintió Atemu, Fred le creyó ya que esa zona era peligrosa en la noche…-una cosa mas…si habla Bakura, dile que llegare tarde _onegai_…-le dijo a su jefe ya que bien conocía lo preocupado que debía de estar su amigo por su retraso ya que hace mas de 2 horas que tenia que estar de regreso…-sayonara…

Atemu se despidió y se marcho con ambos chicos, Fred estaba algo sorprendido y recordó de que Atemu estaba con Tea, y ella no habia regresado eso significaba que su conversación no fue nada grata… bueno el día siguiente Atemu le revelaría todo, solo esperaba que no se desvelara mucho ya que tendrían un día muy agitado la mañana siguiente…

- ¿A dónde iremos?...

Pregunto Joey, ya que en todo el camino Atemu no habia dicho palabra solo iba delante de ambos chicos, a toda velocidad. Yugi y rubio hacían gran esfuerzo por seguirlo, Atemu se detuvo en uno restaurante donde de fachada parecía mas un antro que un lugar de venta de comida…

- Dios es muy callado…

Le dijo Joey a Yugi en tono suave…Yugi solo le sonrío y miro a Atemu a pesar de sus heridas el chico se notaba muy bien, se sorprendía por eso, se daba cuenta que el alto pelirrojo era muy fuerte…

- Atemu que gusto verte…-dijo un hombre alto de cabellera rubia, y de aspecto rudo, mirando al pelirrojo, sus dos acompañantes se dieron cuenta que ya lo conocía…

- Mesa para tres Raphael…

Aquel hombre rubio sonrió y llevo a los chicos a su mesa, una muy alejada de la música y las mujeres bailando con poca ropa, ya que como era un antro y restaurante habia sección para los que solo disfrutarían de una velada entre amigos, sin ver el espectáculo…

- Arigato amigo…tráenos lo de siempre…

Le dijo Atemu haciendo el pedido por los tres, el hombre rubio sonrió y se alejo, Atemu no era del que bebía pero en aquella ocasión quería hacerlo ya quería olvidar todo lo que le estaba pasando…

- ¿Bien ahora si nos dirás por que tanto misterio?…-le pregunto Joey a Atemu, ya que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por el silencio del pelirrojo…

- Los invite aquí para agradecerles su ayuda, y hablar con Yugi, ya que el quiere hacerme preguntas… ¿no es verdad?...-le pregunto al pequeño pelirrojo, el se intimido. ¿Como podía ser que Atemu leyera sus pensamientos?…-lo supuse…-dijo sonriéndole un poco y luego sus bebidas llegaban…-bien brindemos por la vida…el amor…y los bakas que no valen la pena…

Dijo Atemu levantando su vaso conteniendo su bebida una de sus preferidas, con un alcohol muy potente, que en dos o mas de esos vasos perdería la cordura por completo, debido al alcohol…

- Santo Amón…-dijo Atemu al sentir aquella bebida raspar su garganta…

- Dios pero que demonios es esto… ¿veneno?...-pregunto Joey, habia probado muchas clases de bebidas, estando con Kaiba pero ninguna tan fuerte como esa…

- Es una bebida egipcia su nombre es _Ersoos,_ es un licor muy fuerte en sabor y olor, típico de mi país, si no estas acostumbrado a beberlo es mejor que lo hagas despacio o si no te pasara lo que a ti te quemaras toda la garganta…-le dijo a Joey ya que el rubio se habia tomado muy rápido su porción…

- ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?

- ¿Entonces eres egipcio?...-dijo Yugi ya que el no habia probado su bebida, no tenia quejas como Joey, sintió el olor muy fuerte a alcohol así que prefirió no probarla…

- Así es…hace muchos años atrás vine de mi tierra para establecerme en Japón…

- Ahora entiendo por que nunca te habia visto…

- Quizás si…-dijo Atemu mirando su vaso…-tienes muchas mas preguntas…-dijo el sin siquiera mirar a Yugi, por alguna razón podía saber lo que el pensaba…

- Así es…-dijo Yugi con algo de temor…-¿quienes son tus padres?...-quizás eso le daría alguna pista para saber la conexión entre ambos…

- No me gusta hablar de eso…y menos con extraños…-dijo Atemu mientras tomaba un poco mas de su bebida…

Todas aquellas preguntas a Atemu ya lo estaban fastidiando, no le gustaba contar de su pasado, hasta Bakura le habia sido muy difícil saber partes de el cuando ambos aun no se conocían, mucho menos le iba a contar tan fácil a Yugi sobre el…

- Mi padre es arqueólogo igual que lo fue mi abuelo…-si no contaría nada Atemu, Yugi comenzaría a contar tal vez eso le diera la confianza para luego el hacerlo…-trabaja en Egipto se fue desde que yo era muy pequeño, quede al cuidado de mi abuelo, pero luego que el murió me quede solo en Japón, mi padre me manda dinero todos los meses para mis estudios, pero es tan poco que debo esforzarme mucho para que logre alcanzarme para vivir y estudiar, en el hospital me ofrecieron un trabajo, hace poco de medio tiempo, y es por eso que paso mis tiempos libres en ese lugar. También para ganar un poco mas de dinero extra, he pensado en rentar la habitación que usaba mi abuelo en la casa, tal vez con un inquilino en casa los gastos disminuyan y al menos podría dormir mas…-dijo Yugi ya que con los estudios y su trabajo no lo dejaban descansar lo suficiente…-mi madre murió cuando yo nací, no recuerdo nada de ella, pero mi abuelo me regalo una foto y dijo que era la mujer mas hermosa que jamás conoció, y en verdad no mentía, cuando ves su retrato en aquella foto, piezas en que ella era la belleza encarnada…

A Yugi se le llenaron de lagrimas sus ojos hablar de su madre, no era algo que hacia muy seguido. A pesar de que no la conoció, su abuelo le habia enseñado a amarla como si le hubiera hecho, y los muchos relatos que el contaba de su madre, hacia al pequeño tenerle aun mas cariño…

- Yo vivía en Egipto, era un chico feliz, mi madre era madre soltera y le dio mucho trabajo sacarme adelante a ella sola, realizo trabajos muy pesados, todo con tal de que a mi no me faltara el pan. Yo también trabaje desde que tengo memoria para ayudarle, la vida en Egipto es muy dura y mas para una mujer y un niño como lo era yo en ese entonces, pero a pesar de eso en el camino nos encontramos con personas muy buenas, que nos ayudaron como la directora de la escuela en Egipto, que me dio entrada gratis y por mis calificaciones logre conseguir una beca para seguir estudiando y comprar lo necesario. Mi madre estaba tan orgullosa de mí, ella y yo éramos tan felices hasta que la desgracia…ocurrió…

Joey y Yugi estaban tan atentos a la historia, que en cada palabra que decía Atemu podían llevar a su mente las imágenes de lo que el pelirrojo estaba describiendo, Yugi se daba cuenta de que su vida no habia sido tan terrible como suponía, ya que a pesar de que ahora le tocaba desvelarse mucho, y trabajar en sus horas de descanso se daba cuenta que la vida para Atemu, habia sido aun mas difícil y el habia tenido que trabajar desde muy joven, para salir adelante y ser alguien en la vida…

- Un día en el mercado del Cairo, mi madre se encontró con un viejo amigo de la infancia, que habia conocido en Japón, ambos se sentía muy felices de haberse reencontrado, y al sujeto no le importo que mi madre me tuviera a mi, a los pocos meses se comprometieron en matrimonio y se casaron a mi no me importo, ya que si madre era feliz yo también lo era…aquel hombre de nombre Tenchi, y ahora mi padrastro nunca le dio mala vida a mi madre, al contrario siempre la trato muy bien y a mi también, hasta que 2 dos años que ellos se casaron mi madre, contrajo una terrible enfermedad le diagnosticaron cáncer del seno, lo combatimos por mucho tiempo, pero como saben esa enfermedad es muy difícil y mas por que cuando se la descubrieron ya estaba muy avanzada, y en Egipto no habia la tecnología que hay en Japón, así que 4 años después ella murió. Aun me duele mucho recordar ese día…

- Si es así es mejor que no lo hagas…-le dijo Yugi poniendo una mano en las de Atemu que comenzaban a temblar

- Hoy ya comencé, es mejor que acabe…

Dijo el apartando su mano de la de Yugi, no le gustaba que nadie sintiera lastima o compasión por el, y menos los extraños, como lo eran Joey y Yugi…

- Un año luego de que mi madre murió conocí a un chico en Egipto, estaba de visitan con su padre y hermano, ya que el padre era arqueólogo, desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos muy bien, y nos hicimos grandes amigos, logre convencer a mi padrastro para que nos regresáramos a Japón sin contarles de ellos, por alguna razón sentí que era mejor tener la amistad que surgió entre ambos secreta…Tenchi, acepto, ya que era mucho el dolor que sentía por la muerte de mi madre…no me queda duda de que mi padrastro en verdad amo a mi madre…el día que salimos de Egipto yo estaba feliz… era la primera vez, que conocería el país donde mi madre me contó que procedía el hombre que me dio la vida. Mi padrastro me trataba muy bien, cuando estábamos en Egipto, como cuando mi madre estaba con vida, pero poco tiempo después de llegar a Japón; algo hizo que mi padrastro cambiara conmigo, todo lo que yo hacia le molestaba y merecía ser castigado, también entro con la bebida y todas las noches llegaba borracho a golpearme, un día fui a parar al hospital debido a la gravedad de mis heridas, quería ponerle un alto pero era muy chico y el tan fuerte que no pude mas que resignarme…hasta hace poco que intente escapar, mi amigo Bakura, el mismo chico que conocí en Egipto me ofreció su casa para vivir y yo acepte, supe que salir de la casa de Tenchi no iba hacer fácil, y como Yugi sabe no lo fue. El intento matarme, prefería verme muerto a que me fuera de su lado, logre escapar y gracias a los dioses logre salir con vida de esa…pensé que ya no viviría para contarlo…

Joey y Yugi estaban aun impresionados, Yugi estaba llorando, mientras que Joey tenia un nudo en la garganta; jamás pensó que Atemu pudiera tener un pasado tan triste y difícil…

- No busco que nadie me tenga lastima…-dijo el mirando a ambos mientras seguirá tomando su bebida, y luego pedía una mas…

- Atemu no se la conexión que nos une, pero…me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, que me permitieras conocerte mas, y llegar hacer buenos amigos…_onegai_…

Le dijo Yugi al pelirrojo, el lo vio y solo asintió, mientras que de un solo trago se tomaba su bebida, iba a tomar hasta que los recuerdos de su pasado volvieran a estar dormidos…

Yugi y Joey acompañaron a Atemu en la bebida, ya que ellos también necesitaban de alguna forma olvidar sus penas y problemas, la bebida que parecía tan fuerte en un momento ya pareció no serlo, y mas bien parecía soda, era una muy relajante y refrescante, un excelente medio para escapar, de los problemas…

Ya avanzada la noche, luego de pagar la cuenta los tres chicos se marcharon. Estaban completamente alcoholizados pero no importaba, tomaron un taxi y cada uno se dirigió a su hogar, Atemu se bajo del taxi, pago lo que le cobraban y se dirigió a la puerta, de lo borracho que estaba apenas si podía mantenerse en pie y lograr sostener las llaves de la casa, sin que lo supiera, Bakura estaba en la sala esperando su llegada…

Logro abrir la puerta, y cerrarla luego caminar hasta llegar a la sala con mucho esfuerzo debido a lo alcoholizado que estaba…miro una sombra entre la oscuridad de la noche, y una lámpara se encendió, dejando ver quien era la persona que estaba sentada en un sofá…

- ¿Atemu donde rayos estabas?...-era obvia la mezcla de preocupación, con enojo que sentía Bakura…

- Donde…Raphael…-dijo Atemu, aquel lugar lo conocía muy bien Bakura…

- ¿Y por que vienes así?...

- Para olvidar…-dijo Atemu sentándose en un sofá aun lado de Bakura, ya que no podía mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo…

- Me preocupe, ¿sabes que horas es?...

- La verdad no me interesa…-dijo Atemu mientras se recostaba en el sofá y ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza…

- ¿Atemu? No te comportes como un inmaduro…

- Ya deja de regañarme…-le dijo el, levantando su cabeza y mirando a Bakura…

El albino se sorprendió, ya que Atemu lo miraba de una forma muy extraña, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando Atemu se puso de pie y se acerco a el, Atemu tenia que hacer gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie…puso su rostro muy cerca del de Bakura, el albino lo alejo como un auto reflejo, no sabia que pretendía Atemu con eso…

- Quizás este pasado de copas, pero estoy muy conciente de mis actos…-le dijo Atemu a Bakura, el albino no sabia a que se refería…-y sabes Bakura, el beso de ayer me gusto mucho…-le dijo Atemu acercando su nariz a la de Bakura y dándole con ella unas suaves caricias…-me gustaría repetirlo…

El olor a alcohol en el aliento de Atemu se sentía muy fuerte, Bakura pudo percibirlo, y aunque sabía que quizás Atemu estaba actuando de esa forma por estar con unas copas de más, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de probar sus labios sabor a miel otra vez…

Bakura tomo a Atemu de su espalda, lo abrazo y acerco mas a el, junto sus labios con los del pelirrojo, ahora el respondía muy bien al estimulo y lo besaba con tanta pasión y deseo que Bakura se sorprendió, ya que apenas ayer estaba tan tímido y ahora era tan suelto, quizás era por las copas…

- Quiero llegar mas lejos Bakura…quiero que esta noche me hagas tuyo…no sabes cuando lo deseo…-aquellas palabras hicieron que Bakura se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojo, eran muy repentinas nunca se lo hubiera pensado…-hazme tuyo Bakura…_onegai_…

Como resistirse aquellas palabras, Bakura comenzó a besar lentamente a Atemu, y luego profundizo aquel beso, no sabia que habia ocurrido para que Atemu cambiara tan drásticamente, ya que no solo eran las copas los que lo tenían muy cambiado, algo habia ocurrido durante el día, que lo habían hecho cambiar, pues fuera lo que fuera lo agradecía, ya que esa noche, tendría el honor de hacer suyo, a la persona que siempre deseo poseer, su mejor amigo y único amor Yami Atemu…

**CONTINUACIÓN…………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola que tal, espero que les haya gustado el chap

YAMI: Creo que Yuni te matara…

HOLLY: Jajaja imagino por que lo dices…por que lo deje en lo mejor…

YAMI: No para mí…

BAKURA; Ni para mi…-con enjuague bucal…

MARIK: No te hagas compa que bien que le das esos bechitos al faraón con gusto…

BAKURA: Estas loco, o no se que te fumaste…

MARIK: La verdad duele…

HOLLY: Jejeje wueno mejor pasemos a agradecer los reviews…

YAMI: Yo, antes que me incluyan en la pelea las momias…

BAKURA Y MARIK: ¿Oye?

YAMI: Agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Dagel, Kida Luna, Sayuki, Shiroi Tsuki y Yuni-chan Anime.**

BAKURA: Arigato a todas por escribir…

HOLLY: Wueno este chap es dedicado a **Yuni-chan**, ya que gracias a las presiones de ella logre inspirarme y wueno pos aquí tienen el resultado…

BAKURA: No quiero ni imaginarme el siguiente chap…

HOLLY: Jajaja, wueno gente ya nos vamos, gomen por no contestar los RR pero mi compu anda algo malita, y pos apenas he podido subir el chap…

YAMI: Esperamos que para la próxima si se pueda, manden RR

BAKURA: Es lo único que me anima…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Chapter 6: My Love

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"** _

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 6: MY LOVE**

Era de madrugada, y en las calles no se miraba muchas personas transitar, solo alguna que otra que se le habia hecho tarde una noche de fiesta, los autos en las avenidas, eran muy pocos, los semáforos ya no daban señalan, anunciando que a esa hora habia poco trafico no se necesitaba su servicio, aunque en una de las calles, se escucharon unos tacones resonar, pertenecían a una mujer, que por su trabajo nocturno, le habia tomado la noche, aquellos tacones golpeaban fuertemente el piso, anunciando que la mujer llevaba prisa.

Paro frente a un viejo edificio, miro uno de los apartamentos, donde se iba a dirigir, corrió rápido las escaleras y luego llego al lugar que deseaba, toco fuertemente la puerta, ya que sabia que el dueño por la hora debía de estar dormido…

Nadie acudió al llamado, volvió a tocar, y aquel que dormía abrazado a una botella de cerveza, se despertó violentamente, no se esperaba esa interrupción, tomo una vieja pistola que guardaba bajo el sofá y se dirigió abrir, si lo provocaban, iba a disparar…

- Por dios¿que demonios haces aquí a esta hora?…-bajo el arma, ya que conocía a la persona que acaba de llegar…

- No pude venir mas temprano…-aquel hombre abrió la puerta por completo, y la chica entro…

- Entonces no hubieras venido, que no ves que es hora de estar durmiendo…-le dijo con sarcasmo, a la mujer no le importo…

- Rayos Tenshi, deberías limpiar esta casa es un asco…-se tapo un poco la nariz con su mano, el hedor que inundaba la casa era muy desagradable al igual al que producía el tipo…

- ¿Vienes a criticarme, o a traerme noticias?...-le dijo aquel que era de mal carácter, tanto o mas como la chica que lo visitaba…

- Si me vas a tratar mal, no te cuento…y te juro que te interesa…-le dijo ella con una mirada muy seria demostrando enojo, por lo que sucedió en la tarde…

- Habla…-aquel no se disculpo, no pensaba hacerlo esa chica no se lo merecía…

- Ya apareció Atemu…-aquel hombre de rostro sucio y olor desagradable, abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daba, esa declaración no se la esperaba…-esta tarde estuve hablando con el…

- Donde esta ese maldito hijo de…-una grosería se escucho decir de su boca, ya era común esas palabras entre ambos, a veces parecía que entre ellos habia competencia de cual daba un insulto peor…

- Estaba en el restaurante…no estoy segura si Fred le esta dando resguardo, o si es el mal nacido de Bakura…-crujió los dientes el albino no era una de sus personas favoritas…

- Vaya esto ayudara mucho a nuestros planes…-aquel hombre sonrió con malicia, ya que al pensar en sus planes, e imaginarse a su querido hijito, sufriendo entre sus manos le causaba placer…

- El maldito de Atemu, me mando al demonio…-ahora si comenzaba, la ola de insultos para el pelirrojo, la chica se los habia estado conteniendo…-le valió un comino, mi actuación, he igual me corto…

- Jajajaja, hasta mucho se tardo…-estallo en risa aquel hombre de mal vivir…

- Grrr cállate…-la chica no estaba para bromas…-quiero venganza…-le dijo al tipo…-los planes se tienen que adelantar ya, ese maldito tiene que pagar todo lo que me ha hecho, tu tienes que hacerlo pagar…quiero que derrame lagrimas de sangre…

Cuan grande era su odio, por el pelirrojo y Atemu era inocente a sus acusaciones, ya que su único delito fue no enamorarse de ella, delito imperdonable para la chica, ella era de las que no olvidaban, y mas cuando un hombre la despreciaba como lo había hecho atemu, nadie antes lo habia hecho, y por eso mismo Atemu, que fue el único que se resistió a sus encantos, tenia que pagar…pagar con creces lo que a su ver era un crimen…

- No podemos apresurarnos, por tus malditos caprichos…

Le dijo aquel hombre, quizás deseaba cumplir con sus planes, pero como todos sus golpes en el pasado, sabía que para que uno fuera perfecto debía de planearse, con calma, no actuar con el corazón, si no con la mente, ya que solo así se conseguía el éxito y la perfección que era lo que buscaban…

- Si no me ayudas, actuare sola…

Le amenazo, la chica no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, todo su cuerpo llamaba venganza, quería vengarse, quería estrujar el cuello de Atemu con sus propias manos, unas veces antes en su pasado, se atrevió a matar¿por que no hacerlo otra vez hoy?

- Si lo haces, te matare Teaibolera…-le dijo aquel hombre mencionando la profesión de la chica…

- Grrr…

A la chica no le quedo mas opción que tragarse su enojo, ya que sabia que a pesar de que ella ya habia matado antes, el tipo que tenia enfrente era mucho mas peligroso, y mucho mas de una docena de vidas se sumaban a su lista, así que era mejor ser cuidadoso, no quería provocarlo…

- Te diré lo que haremos…

El plan ya estaba listo, pero con la aparición de Atemu, aquel tendría unos cuantos cambios, que por lo que Tenshi le contaba a la castaña, aquello cambios le agradar; ya que una risa maléfica se formo en su rostro, no cabía duda aquel hombre tenia una mete siniestra y perversa, sus planes pasaban de buenos a mejores.

Aunque no tanto para su victima, ya que por como se notaban las cosas, Atemu sufriría…y mucho, justo lo que Tea deseaba, aunque también los albinos estaban en su lista, pobre de ambos teniendo tras ellos a unas mentes tan malvadas y sin corazón como ellos dos…

- Actuaremos pronto seguirás a Atemu, durante unos días y le rogaras que te perdone, luego que el no lo haga, ya que conozco al rojito cuando toma una dicción no cambia de parecer fácilmente, pero bien cundo no logres su perdón te desaparecerás de su lado, y es ahí, cuando yo apareceré, y actuaremos…

- No me gusta lo de rogar…

- Haces eso, o no hay venganza…-le dijo el tipo, poniendo las cosas bien en claras, no iba a tolerar que la chica hiciera su voluntad…

- Esta bien, si no hay opción. Pero por cada palabra que le ruegue, júrame que tu lo harás pagar…-el tipo asintió con su sonrisa, no tenia que prometer nada, lo que le haría a Atemu, seria sufriente venganza y ayudara a que el chico no escapara otra vez…-y no te olvides de los malditos de los albinos…-le dijo ella, ya que esos dos también le debían mucho, en especial el enano (como llamaba a Ryou)…

- Claro que no, si todo comenzara con el rapto de ese niño…

Ella sonrió satisfecha, ya que lo que mas deseaba era que esos tres pagaran, cada uno de una forma diferente, (una mas terrible que la anterior) los tres le habían hecho mucho daño, según Tea, y desde que su padre abuso de ella hace mucho tiempo, se prometió no permitir que ningún hombre la lastimara otra vez…

- Muy pronto tendré entre mis manos, la deliciosa figura del rojito…

Pensaba Tenshi, ya que el a diferencia de Tea buscaría la venganza por medio del abuso, el peor que se le puede hacer a una persona, pero ambos pensamientos llevaban a un solo objetivo…venganza…vengarse de alguien inocente, que su único delito fue ser un chico dedicado a cumplir sus metas y sueños cosas que si Tenshi y Tea tenían éxito con su plan, quizás esas metas y sueños jamás se cumplirían, el pelirrojo quedaría sumido en la tristeza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en una lujosa mansión, las puertas de la entrada se iban abriendo, ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, al chico que llegaba se le habia hecho muy tarde, era la primera vez desde que vivía en ese lujoso lugar que llegaba a esas horas…

- Dios que Seto este dormido, que Seto este dormido…

Se repetía a si mismo, mientras cerraba con mucho cuidado la puerta de entrada, con tal hacer el mínimo ruido, y no despertar a los que dormían, se quito sus zapatos y camino de puntitas para que no se escucharan sus pisadas, aunque cuando iba a subir las escaleras, las luces de la sala se encendieron de pronto, y dejo ver la molesta figura del castaño dueño de la casa…

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?...-la mirada fría en el rostro de Kaiba, dejaba ver, lo molesto que estaba…

- _Etto_…-el rubio que acaba de llegar no sabia que responderle, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie con lo borracho que estaba…

- Y para colmo de males, vienes borracho…-Kaiba hablaba con mucho reproche y enojo…

- No te enojes _Kithy_…-le dijo el acercándose a Kaiba y sentándose en el suelo a los pies del castaño…-fuimos a tomar unas cervezas con Yugi, y un amigo suyo se nos fue el tiempo platicando, _gomen nasai_…-el chico acurruco su cabeza en las piernas de Kaiba…-no me gusta que este enojado conmigo, lo siento mucho, si quieres ya no vuelvo a salir a tomar nada, nunca mas…

- Lo que me molesta no es que tomaras, lo que me molesta es que no avisaste…-le dijo Kaiba, ya que para esas horas debido el retrazo de Joey, toda la policía y hasta el FBI estaba buscando al cachorro de rizos dorados…

- _Gomen nasai_ Seto, es que se me fue la noche, no pensé que fuera tan tarde…

- Esta bien _doggy_…

Le dio unas caricias en sus mechones dorados, luego hizo unas llamadas a los que estaban buscando a su cachorro desaparecido, Joey se callo estilo anime, al saber lo exagerado que fue Kaiba, para llamar hasta el FBI…

- _Kithy_ me fui unas horas, no años…-le dijo el con una enorme gota en el cabeza….

- Pues para mí si parecieron años…-le dijo Kaiba mirando serio a Joey, que lo miraba muy confundido…

- Prometo llamar cuando me retrase…-le dijo el con una gotita en su cabeza, mientras se recostaba otra vez en las piernas de su amado, y el CEO le acariciaba su cabeza otra vez…aquellas caricias se sentían tan bien…

- Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta…-le da un beso en su frente, dándose cuenta que el chico ahora estaba dormido, al ser arrullado por las caricias de su querido gatito…-descansa...

Le dijo al oído mientras seguía dándole pequeñas caricias, quizás aquella posición no parecía la mas adecuada para dormir, pero era muy cómoda, ya que solo con sentir el calor del ser amado bastaba para que lo fuera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Jaden por Seth ven a dormirte…

Le dijo el joven con quien compartía habitación, ya que el castaño estaba en el mirador admirando su amado Japón, pero el reflejo de las luces, y el aire nocturno incomodaban al del cabello negro, que quería dormir…

- _Gomen nasai_, no te irrites Chazz…-le dijo el castaño, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando al chico que tenia mirada asesina, cerro la ventana que daba al mirador rápidamente, corrió las cortinas, y se sentó en su cama…-ves aquí no paso nada…-le dijo el castaño con una gotita en su cabeza…

- Ummm?...

El del cabello negro, solo le lanzo mirada asesina, anunciando que no estaba muy contento pero se acostó otra vez, dándole la espalda Jaden…el castaño solo suspiro y se metió bajo las mantas…miro el techo de su habitación unos momentos, pensando de cómo seria la cena de la que habia hablado Joey, anunciando que le tenia una sorpresa…suspiro… sabia las clase de sorpresas las que le gustaban a su amigo, así que seguramente lo que fuera seria vergonzoso…

- Ra…

Se dio la vuelta quedando de espalda con Chazz, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, no quería dormir ya que se sentía tan emocionado de estar en su país. Pero por el viaje y las salidas de la tarde, no podía negar que se sentía muy cansado, lentamente cerro sus ojos…rondando mil pensamientos su cabeza imaginándose de cual seria la misteriosa sorpresa que le esperaría de parte de su amigo Joey…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los dos albinos, se escuchaban sonidos muy provocadores, al observar a las dos figuras que estaban en la habitación de uno de los residentes, y ver que ambas figuras estaban semidesnudas, se sabía la causa de aquellos sonidos, que eran gemidos mezclados con palabras románticas…

Bakura miraba sorprendido la esbelta figura de Atemu, se sentía muy emocionado al contemplarla, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que entre aquella ropa que ocultaba un cuerpo frágil, en realidad escondía a un cuerpo muy bien formado de un chico de 21 años, quizás delgado, pero con muy hermosas facciones…una sonrisa se dibujo sus labios jamás pensó que tendría la dicha de contemplar tanta belleza, ni mucho menos tocar aquella suave piel…

Atemu también estaba encantado, ambos aun estaba semidesnudos (solo los boxers cubrían sus cuerpos), pero la mayor parte de cada uno de sus figuras estaba descubierta, Bakura era mas alto, y mucho mas formado que Atemu, ya que el pelirrojo era mucho mas delgado, y mas pequeño, pero eso no importaba en aquel momento en que ambos disfrutaban contemplándose, cada uno pensada que era hermosos y únicos el cuerpo del otro.

Ya que no se veían con ojos terrenales, si no con ojos de amor, y aunque no lo pareciera Atemu, ya se le habia ido toda la borrachera, con toda la emoción, y el sudor en su cuerpo y ahora estaba muy cuerdo para apreciar mejor el cuerpo de su amado, Bakura.

- Jamás pensé que fueras tan hermoso mi Atemu…

"Mi Atemu", que bonito se escuchaba decir esas palabras para Bakura, llego a perder las esperanzas de que alguna vez se cumpliera, pero que importaba ese pasado cuando ahora disfrutaba a plenitud de tocar cuando quería aquella blanca y suave piel…

Bakura dejo de admirar el cuerpo de Atemu, no porque hubiera terminado de analizar cada rincón, si no por que su cuerpo le decía a gritos que tenia que probar los labios rosados y dulces de su amado, se acerco a el y lo beso, con un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, Atemu en cada moviendo de Bakura aprendía algo nuevo, ya que uno de esos besos jamás se lo dio a Tea, y estar con Bakura se sentía como un niño inexperto que tenia que aprender de su maestro…y ese maestro era su amado Bakura…

- Dioses, te deseo tanto…

Dijo Bakura con tanto deseo y pasión que Atemu se sonrojo, aparte que la mano del albino se encaminaba a acariciar la entrepierna de Atemu, y luego rozar un poco el miembro del pelirrojo, el cual estaba tan ancho he hinchando como el de Bakura…

- Hazlo ya Bakura…_onegai_…hazlo ya…

Le dijo Atemu con su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, por el placer que lo recorría al sentir aquella hábil mano entre sus piernas y miembro…Bakura le sonrió quien podría resistirse a esa petición (el no), así que lentamente le quito los bóxer al pelirrojo, no era por no quisiera tenerlo ya completamente desnudo rápidamente, si no para incitarlo mas, hacerlo explotar en placer, y que pudiera a gritos que lo poseyera, eso era lo que deseaba, y por las reacciones de Atemu, parecía estarlo consiguiendo…

- Oh! Bakura… _Ai shiteru_…

Le dijo Atemu estirando su rostro y besando los labios de Bakura, tiempo en que el terminaba de quitarle por completo sus bóxer y ahora observaba como hipnotizado el cuerpo desnudo de su amado, cuantas noches soñó con ese momento, cuantas noches fantaseo con ese momento, que no podía creerlo que en aquel instante era real…muy real…tener el cuerpo desnudo de Atemu era su mayor deseo, deseo que ese noche se le estaba cumpliendo…

- _Ai shiteru_ Atemu…

Bakura se acerco al pelirrojo, y lo beso comenzó por su frente, bajando lentamente por su rostro, deteniéndose un instante en sus labios, luego seguía su camino guiándose por su cuello, luego besando su pecho, deteniéndose un instante a saborear aquellas rosadas tetillas, que por ser deleitadas por la boca del albino ahora estaba ligeramente enrojecidas, pero no causaba ningún dolor para Atemu, al contrario un placer aun mías grande lo invadía…

Bakura dejo de saborear aquel fruto carnoso, que se convirtieron las tetillas del pelirrojo, y contiguo bajando, llegando a su estomago, luego beso su ingle, entre pierna…Atemu deseaba que de una sola vez, metiera el albino su miembro en su boca, tenia que liberar de algún modo, todo aquel placer que lo invadía, pero el albino quería hacerlo esperar, no por que el no desear hacerlo, si no para que Atemu, disfrutara cada moviendo, evitando así hacer cosas obvias…

- Haagaaw Bakura, hazlo ya…_onegai_…

Le seguía diciendo el pelirrojo con sus ojos cerrados, rogando por que Bakura por fin lo hiciera, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, ya que luego de que el albino acabo con los besos en la entrepierna del pelirrojo, el introdujo el miembro de Atemu en su boca…

Atemu alzo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras acariciaba con cariño, y desesperación la cabellera de aquel que succionaba su miembro, desde la punta hasta la base, mientras que masajeaba con sus mano las piernas del pelirrojo, haciendo que el sintiera mas placer…

Tanto que en uno segundo, su semilla se derramo en la boca del albino, Bakura le sonrió y trago su semilla, luego de hacerlo estiro su cuerpo y beso aquel rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de su amado, era como una forma de calmarlo…

Atemu entendió, y acepto el beso, mientras que su mano dudosa se aventuraba a tocar la figura de Bakura, pasando de sus piernas, lento a hacia arriba, y luego acariciando délicamente el miembro del albino, el cual estaba tan levanto he hinchado, como alguna vez lo estuvo el del pelirrojo, se sonrojo un poco al pensarlo, y Bakura solo pronunciaba su nombre en egipcio, ya que aquellos toques le eran muy placenteros….

Atemu lo supo y sonrió, luego tomo la base de los bóxer y los bajo lentamente, tan lento como lo habia hecho Bakura antes…el albino seguía pronunciando su nombre en egipcio, igualmente Atemu comenzó a prenunciar el nombre de aquel en su lengua natal…

Y luego mientras Bakura estaba ocupado acariciando los cabellos de Atemu, y sumiéndose en el placer, el pelirrojo se acerco a el, y sin aviso metió el miembro de Bakura a su boca…

- Oh! Ra, Amón, Isis, Seth…

Menciono Bakura a todos sus dioses, mientras que Atemu, comenzaba la succión, yendo igual que Bakura desde la base hasta la punta, y acariciando con sus mano, los glúteos del albino (ya que bakura estaba hincado en la cama, mientras que Atemu estaba completamente acostado)…disfrutaba su calida saliva, su inexperta lengua, como amaba Atemu, todo lo que hacia su querido pelirrojo, le parecía perfecto…simplemente perfecto…

- Haagaaw…

Soltó su semilla Bakura, un sonrojo pinto sus mejillas, mientras que Atemu tragaba aquel néctar, y un hilo casi imperceptible se escurría por su barbilla…Bakura le sonrió y lo beso…

- ¿Estas listo?...-le pregunto indeciso ya que no sabia si el pelirrojo estaría en condiciones para ser penetrado…

- Nunca he estado mas listo…-le dijo Atemu levantándose un poco y rodeando con sus manos el cuello del albino, y dándole un suave beso en sus labios…

- De acuerdo, si te duele demasiado paramos…

Le dijo Bakura, quizás deseaba poseer aquellas calidas entrañas, pero también tenia que pensar en al seguridad de su amado, aparte de que estaba muy conciente de que esa invasión en la entrada del pelirrojo iba hacer muy doloroso para el, ya que el miembro de Bakura era muy grande, proporcional a su 1.76 cms. de estatura, y en cambio Atemu con su 1.60 cms. su entrada era mucho mas pequeña, pero con tal de ser de Bakura en cuerpo y alma, el pelirrojo aguantaría cualquier dolor…

- Te amo Bakura, y se que aunque sea doloroso, tu tendrás todo el cuidado del mundo…confió en ti…

Le dijo Atemu dándole una caricia al albino en su rostro, y luego se volteaba para que dar de la espalda a Bakura…

- Comenzare a prepararte…

- Hazlo…-Atemu se aferro de las mantas, sabia que iba hacer doloroso, pero al final iba hacer muy placentero…

- Bien…

Con eso último acerco su mano al cuerpo de Atemu, acaricio los glúteos del pelirrojo, y luego las aparto con sumo cuidado, la entrada del chico quedo descubierta ante el albino, el cual metió muy lentamente uno de sus dedos…

- Haaag Seth…-maldijo Atemu al sentir el dolor, y eso que solo habia sido uno de los dedos de Bakura (y que no lo había metido por completo), y ya le estaba causando dolor…

- Resiste ya pasara…-le dijo el albino, mientras le daba un beso en la sien al pelirrojo…y como Bakura dijo minutos después el dolor había desaparecido, Atemu respiraba agitadamente, y agradecía que sus músculos estuvieran respondiendo…-meteré otro dedo…-anuncio Bakura, y el pelirrojo acerco una almohada a su boca…

- POR RA!...-grito fuertemente, mientras que apagaba su grito con la almohada y una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla…

Aunque tiempo después de que Bakura estuviera moviendo ambos dedos, el dolor nuevamente desapareció, los músculos de Atemu estaban reponiendo muy bien, y eso lo agradecía Bakura, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que su pelirrojo sufriera…Luego de meter el tercer dedo se animo a meter el cuarto…

- SETHHH, SACALOS BAKURA…-el dolor para Atemu era insoportable y las lagrimas en sus ojos lo confirmaban…

- Ya pasara confía en mi, _koibito_…

Le dijo Bakura mientras acaricia con ternura los cabellos del pelirrojo y el solo cerraba sus ojos, rogando a los dioses que Bakura no se equivocara y que aquel punzante dolor pasara por fin tiempo después el dolor desapareció por completo, dejando solo paso al placer…

- Voy a comenzar Atemu…

Bakura saco sus dedos, los cuales se mancharon por un poco de sangre, por la presión que hicieron en la entrada del chico…Bakura no se detuvo a pesar de eso no podía desperdiciar el tiempo, sabia que si lo hacia los músculos que se acababan de estirar se iban a encoger, otra vez tenia que actuar rápido…

- HAAAAAG SETHHHH…-grito el pelirrojo al solo sentir la punta del miembro del albino, aquel era muy grueso y ancho, demasiado grande para la pequeña entrada…-SALTE BAKURA…-le pidió desesperado el dolor era demasiado fuerte…

- Si lo hago me costara entrar otra vez…-le dijo el albino, intentando guardar la calma, aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupado por lastimar a su pelirrojo…-confía en mi nuevamente mi amor, ya pasara….-le dijo acariciándole su espalda, aunque para Atemu eso no ayudaba ya que el dolor parecía estarlo consumiendo…- voy a entrar mas…-Atemu se puso en su boca la almohada que sostenía, sabia que aquello le iba a doler aun mas…

- HAAAAAG AMON-RA…-grito mas fuerte, mientras que las lagrimas seguían cayendo…

Bakura tenia que aliviar su sufrimiento, y que mejor que comenzar con las embestidas, al principio los músculos de Atemu parecían no querer ceder y solo le causaban al chico mas dolor y sufrimiento, Bakura sintió como un hilo de sangre comenzaba salir de la entrada del chico, y bajaba hasta manchar la cama, pero no se detuvo, no podía hacerlo ya que ahora que había comenzado, no podría detenerse…

Poco a poco los músculos fueron cediendo entre el miembro del albino, y le abrieron paso completamente para alivio de Atemu, poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, hasta que ya no hubo mas y solo el placer de aquel acto lo inundaba…

Ya no gritaba de dolor, si no de placer, cada uno gritaba el nombre del otro con desesperación, el placer aumentaba y el calor de aquel acto también, Atemu pedía a gritos que Bakura enterara más, y el albino gritaba cuanto amor le profanaba al chico…

- Haagaaaaaaaaw….

Un grito de placer se escucho, mas fuerte y sonoro que los demás, la semilla de ambos se derramo, la de Bakura dentro de las entrañas de Atemu, y la del pelirrojo en la cama que lo a cobijaba…

- _Ai shiteru_…-le dijo Bakura besando las mejillas humedecidas del pelirrojo, mientras que el solo respiraba agitadamente, y le sonreirá a su amado…

- Mi Kura…

Le dijo el con todo el amor que sentía, Bakura le sonrió mientras salía de el, y luego se acostaba a su lado, y acercaba el cuerpo de Atemu para envolverlo en un suave abrazo, ambos estaban muy cansados y agitados por lo que acaba de pasar, pero también muy felices por que ahora cada uno le pertenecía al otro…

- _Arigato_ mi Kura…_arigato_….-le dijo Atemu estirando un poco su cabeza y besando la comisura de los labios el albino, y luego regresaba a acurrucar su cabeza en el pecho del albino y cerraba sus ojos…

Y así quedaron ambos tendidos en la cama, con sus cuerpos envueltos en sudor, sangre y semen, pero no importaba ya que cada uno de esos líquidos era muestra del amor que esa noche se profanaron, llegaron al limite de las muestra de amor, y se sentían muy dichosos, pero también tan cansados, que luego de las palabras de Atemu, ninguna se les escucho decir mas, por que ambos se sumieron lentamente al país de los sueños….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente comenzó muy agitada, por las actividades del dia siguiente a todos los involucrados se les habia hecho muy tarde para realizar sus compromisos…Atemu se despertó a eso del medio dia, se levanto ofuscado aunque muy adolorido, oportunamente Bakura ya le habia pedido permiso a su jefe para que descasara, el pelirrojo necesitaba reposar luego del esfuerzo de anoche, agradeció a su amado el haberlo hecho y rápidamente volvió al país de lo sueños…

Aunque cosa diferente era en la casa del otro pelirrojo, la alarma del reloj despertador parecía silenciosa ante el sueño pesado de Yugi, que al escuchar sumarse al bullicio de la alarma el timbre del teléfono tubo de despertarse, para su suerte ese dia tenia libre en el hospital, si no se hubiera ganado una reprenda…

- Buenas noches…-saludo al que llamaba, tenia sus ojos cerrados, y parecía que el pensaba que estaba soñando aquello…

- Buenas tardes querrás decir…-le corrigió una seria voz…

- Ra _gomen nasai_ Kaiba-kun…-le dijo despertándose rápidamente, ya que reconoció al que pertenecía la voz…

- No importa…el cachorro esta igual que tu…-le dijo Kaiba asumiendo que Yugi, aun estaba durmiendo…el pelirrojo se sonrojo ante el comentario…-te hablaba para avisarte que esta noche es la cena entre con el amiguito del perro, acaba de hablar y confirmo que vendría, así que como tu estas invitado te estoy avisando…

- ¿A que horas cera la cena?...

- A las 7…-le dijo Kaiba serio, ya que la hora ya se habia dicho, aunque comprendía que el pelirrojo no se acordara después de todo aun estaba pasando por la cruda y el desvelo…

- Ahí estaré sin falta…-le dijo mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos…

- Hasta luego…

Kaiba colgó e igualmente Yugi, quizás aun era muy temprano para la cena (pasaban de las 2 de la tarde) pero tendría que hacer algo para quitarse la cruda que sentía, nunca habia tomado tanto, como en aquella ocasión su cabeza le dolía, tenia nauseas y se sentía muy mareado, lo mas ideal para esos casos era un baño con agua fría, y luego tomarse unas aspirinas…eso haría si quería que cuando se diera el tiempo de la cena estar complemente recuperado para disfrutarla…

- Manos a la obra…

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacer lo que pensó, ya que no deseaba perderse esa cena, seria fácil cancelarla, pero no quería; ya que algo en su interior le decía que tenia que asistir, tenia que conocer al misterioso amigo de Joey, ya que por alguna razón sentía que ese chico podría traerle la felicidad que tanto deseaba…

**CONTINUARA……………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, esperamos que el chap les haya gustado…

YAMI: Nena tu Yami no permitió que trajera a Yami2

HOLLY: Por supuesto que no, tenias que ser tu y solamente tu…

YAMI: Pero lo deprimió…es que ya se habia emocionado que el iba ha estar con el ladroncito…

BAKURA: Oigan yo demandare...pero como no sucedió pos se salvaron…

MARIK: Aunque que kawaii estuvo, se nota que ambos se quellen mucho…

BAKURA Y YAMI: No comiences…

HOLLY: Oigan mejor pasemos a agradecer los reviews…

YAMI: Oigan yo fui el que sufrí, yo agradezco…

BAKURA: Quisquilloso…

YAMI: Calla…agradecemos los reviews enviados por **Seika Lerki, Yuni-chan anime y Kida Luna**, arigato por el apoyo…

BAKURA: Ra solo espero que con esto nos manden más reviews…

MARIK: Necesitan apoyo moral…

YAMI: Esperamos encontrarlas aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Ojala y el chap les haya gustado, hasta la próxima…

BAKURA: No se olviden dejar reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	7. Chapter 7: Mystical Moon

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"** _

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 7: "MYSTICAL MOON"**

La casa de Yugi estaba muy agitada, ya que a pesar de que hacia horas le habia hablado Kaiba, al pequeño se le habia hecho tarde y a hora solo faltaba media hora para que fueran las 7 y el aun ni siquiera estaba arreglado, eso lo estaba preocupando…

Por la cruda y el desvelo que sentía, no podía hacer las cosas mas rápido a pesar que se esforzaba no podía y eso lo estaba desesperando, ya que sabía muy bien, que lo menos le gustaba a Kaiba eran los retrasos…

- Dios seguramente tengo para que Kaiba-kun, me este reclamando toda la noche…

Dijo con una gotita, que pasar de no ser su culpa, para Kaiba no había excusa para los retrasos y el retrasado que Yugi tenia, seguramente el castaño se lo iba a estar recordando toda la noche…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Doggy, no vuelves a probar ni una gota de licor…-aunque en casa de los Kaiba, la situación no era muy diferente que a la casa del pelirrojo…

- _Gomen nasai_ kithy, es que nunca habia bebido tanto…-dijo Joey desganado, en verdad no se sentía muy bien y menos como para tener una cena, pero no tenia opción, ya que a esas horas no se podía cancelar…-me tomare unas aspirinas…-dijo con la esperanza de que eso le quitara el malestar que sentía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el hotel, donde Chazz y Jaden se estaban hospedando el castaño se estaba alistando para su cena, a pesar de haberle casi rogado a Chazz para que asistiera el chico no acepto, ya que para el esa era reunión de amigos y el salía sobrando por que no conocía a nadie así que solo se alisto y se marcho de la habitación a dar un paseo por la ciudad, para que Jaden no insistiera mas…

- Ra a veces Chazz se comparta de una forma inmadura…

Dijo el castaño mientras se iba colocando sus zapatos…llevaba puesto unos tenis, un pantalón azul, una camiseta blanca y una gabardina negra muy parecida a la Yugi solía usar…

- Bien solo espero que la sorpresita de Joey-kun me tiene, no sea lo que imagino…-rogaba el castaño mientras se cepillaba un poco su cabello…-7 de la noche…bien es mejor darme prisa…-dijo el chico ya que lo habían citado a las 7, pero como era Jaden nunca era puntual y le gustaba llegar pasada la hora…

Tomo la llave de la habitación, y cerro la puerta, se encamino a tomar el ascensor que lo llevaría a la planta baja, para luego tomar un taxi e ir a casa de Joey, o más bien mansión, ya que era el hogar del chico más rico de Japón…

- Joey-kun tiene buen ojo…siempre lo tubo…-pensó Jaden al subir al taxi y dar la dirección a donde se dirigía, ni el conductor le creía que estaba invitado a la mansión de los Kaiba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El taxi donde se dirigía Jaden, paso cerca del establecimiento donde trabaja Atemu, que a pesar de haber pedido el dia, se presento al lugar pasada la tarde, sabia que las cosas se complicaban mucho a la hora del almuerzo y la cena y que su amigo Fred no lograría cubrirlo solo, así que se presento a ayudarle a pesar de las protestas de Bakura…

- Fred una hamburguesa con papas fritas para la mesa dos, carne a la plancha para la 5, pollo encebollado para la 7 y fideos con arroz para la 1…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras ponía los pedidos en el recibidor donde cocinaba Fred…

- ¿Te sientes bien Atemu?...-le dijo aquel hombre mientras que estaba cocinando y miraba a su empleado recostarse en la pared, se le notaba un poco pálido, seguramente del cansancio…

- Estoy bien amigo, no te preocupes…-le sonrió sus ojos denotaban fatiga, aun no estaba muy bien de salud, y la experiencia vivida con Bakura, lo habia agotado aun mas…

- Esta bien…

Aquel hombre de 40 años no quedo muy convencido, pero con lo testarudo que era Atemu, no iba a decir que se sentía cansado, o que necesitaba irse a casa, al pelirrojo no le gustaba preocupar a nadie con sus males, Fred lo sabía bien, así que no insistió más…

- Bien aquí están las ordenes…-dijo Fred entregando cada pedido y Atemu tomaba su bandeja y tomaba dos de ellos, luego regreso por el resto…-su pedido hamburguesa con papas fritas buen provecho…-dijo Atemu, sonriéndole amablemente a la persona que disfrutaría de aquel platillo, aunque esa persona era una antigua conocida suya…

- Atemu, solo así podemos vernos…-aquella chica se quito la gorra y los lentes oscuros que tenia, ya que se habia disfrazado para que el pelirrojo no la conociera…

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?...-le dijo Atemu, era obvio que no le fue grato encontrarse con la chica…

- Vine a hablar contigo…-le dijo ella poniendo mirada triste, Atemu que la conocía bien solo gruño en desagrado…-ven siéntate a mi lado…

No espero una respuesta tomo del brazo a Atemu he hizo que se sentara, el chico gimió en dolor ya que sus heridas en su parte posterior aun no estaban sanadas y la brusquedad de la chica hizo, para que se sentara sus heridas la resintieron…

- Haaag, que demonios quieres…-el tono que usaba el pelirrojo era suave para no molestar a los demás clientes pero se escuchaba lo suficientemente molesto como para saber que no le habia agrado en lo mas mínimo ver a la chica…

- Quiero disculparme contigo Atemu, se que he sido una grosera y que no he sabido comprenderte…-la chica puso una mirada tierna y parecía arrepentida, aunque Atemu la conocía y sabia que solo estaba actuando, quizás antes le funciono, pero luego de lo que paso entre Bakura y el, la actitud de Tea ya no funcionaba mas con el…

- Te lo dije Tea lo nuestro ya no existe, ya que jamás existió…

Le dijo Atemu, ya que ahora que se le habia entregado a Bakura, se habia dado cuenta que jamás amo a esa chica, que solo sentía por ella agrado, agrado que con el tiempo por la actitud que tomo la chica con el, se convirtió en desprecio…

- Atemu _onegai_…

La chica se lavando de su silla y se hinco a los pies de Atemu, mientras usaba un tono fuerte haciendo que las demás personas que comían, los voltearan a miraran, ese era el objetivo de la chica, atraer la atención de todos para que a Atemu no le quedara mas opción que disculparla…

- Ya levántate….-le dijo el apenado por que todos los clientes los miraban…

- No hasta que me digas que me perdones y que digas todo volverá hacer como antes…-la chica casi lloraba, su actuación estaba siendo convincente y los demás clientes ya comenzaban hacer sus conclusiones, y el villano estaba siendo Atemu…

- Entiende Tea ya no hay nada que reiniciar, onegai no te denigres de esta forma…-le dijo Atemu haciendo que la chica se pusiera de pie…

- Eres un mal viviente, un mal nacido…-una sonora bofetada se escucho resonar por todo el lugar, llegando hasta los oídos de Fred…

- Señorita es mejor que se marche de mi restaurante…-le dijo enojado, lo que menos iba a permitir que esa chica una vez mas lastimara a su empleado y amigo Atemu…

- Esta bien me iré no tienen por que echarme de este mugroso restaurante, pero ten en cuenta esto Atemu, me voy a vengar de ti y de los malditos amiguitos tuyos…

Aquellas palabras tenían en ellas tanto veneno, como la chica se sentía, se marcho del lugar, con la mirada de todos los clientes sobre si, Fred se acerco a Atemu, ya que el chico no habia dicho nada y solo se quedo parado perplejo al recibir el golpe de la chica…

- ¿Estas bien?...-le pregunto y el chico solo asintió, la mejilla de Atemu se habia puesto muy roja por el golpe…-esa chica las va a pagar…

- No te preocupes Fred, el que le pondrá un alto seré yo, ya he sido demasiado benevolente con ella, pero se acabo…-era obvio que Atemu, también estaba muy molesto…

- Aunque tampoco es bueno que recurras a la violencia Atemu, eso terminara haciéndote daño…-le dijo aquel hombre comprensivo, dando consejos aquel joven que consideraba su hijo…

- Ojala y las cosas terminen por las buenas, ya que si no…seré yo el que las termine por las malas…

Dijo Atemu al aire mientras regresaba hacer sus actividades, mientras que Fred lo veía de lejos le dolía escuchar las palabras del chico, pero también sabia que el pelirrojo tenia razón, ya que el problema con Tea ya se habia salido de control, solo esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran por si solas, sin necesidad que Atemu actuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Kaiba, un auto color amarillo paro frente a la casa y de el bajo un joven de cabello castaño…pago lo que el taxímetro marcaba admiro la casa, la fachada estaba llena de magníficos adornos y acabados, se notaba lo costosas de aquellas piezas de arte dando a entender muy claramente la familia adinerada que la habitaba…

El timbre de la mansión sonó, Joey sabia que se debía de tratar de su amigo, ya que el era el único que faltaba, se dirigió a abrir bromeando un poco con Yugi ya que después de todo el rubio la quería hacer de celestino esa noche…

- Yuki-kun…

Le dijo el rubio abrazando al castaño el cual se sorprendió por el recibimiento aunque sabia que era su amigo, con sus abrazos cariñosos donde casi lo estrangulaba siempre que lo veía lo saludaba así cuando eran niños y ahora que habían pasado los años Joey seguía comportándose igual…

- Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa, pasa…-le dijo Joey tomando al castaño de su muñeca…-dios haz crecido mucho desde la ultima vez…

- Aunque tú sigues siendo mucho más alto Joey-kun…-le sonrió Jaden, ya que a pesar de que ahora el, tenia 22 años no era muy alto y con sus 1.55 de estatura era mucho menor a los 1.78 que Joey tenía…

- Es que yo si me alimento…y ahora con mi Kithy me alimento aun mejor…-sonrió de forma picara y el castaño solo se sonrojaba imaginándose de que estaba hablando su amigo…

- Dios Jaden-kun si que eres un picaron amigo…-le dijo Joey dándole unos codazos al chico, mientras llegaban a la sala donde los invitados estaban reunidos…-atención todos…quiero presentarles a Jaden Yuki, fue un viejo compañero de la secundaria, mi mejor amigo, y ahora que ha venido a domino nos hemos reunido otra vez…

- Mucho gusto…

Dijeron todos…Yugi miraba al castaño embelesado, no se explicaba por que pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, Joey tenia razón ya que el chico era muy atractivo…el pequeño se sonrojo al pensar en eso, nunca se imagino que algo así podría pensar de otro chico…

- Ven te presentare a todos…-Joey llevaba al castaño sujetado de la mano…-Mira el es mi novio Seto Kaiba y mas te vale que no me le hagas muchos ojitos juguetones, que ya sabes lo celoso que es Joey Wheeler…-le dijo Joey en broma, el castaño hizo reverencia un poco avergonzado por los comentarios de su amigo…

- Mucho gusto Kaiba-sama, no sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted por haber fundado la academia de duelo…-Kaiba se sorprendió ante eso…

- Kithy, lo que pasa es que Jaden-kun estudio en la academia que fundaste hace unos años atrás…-el de ojos azules entendió y solo le sonrió amablemente…-el es Mokuba, es el hermano menor de mi Kithy, pero tampoco le hagas ojitos juguetones ya que ya tiene novio…-le dijo Joey jugando también, y Jaden hacia reverencia ligeramente sonrojado…

- Seas bienvenido a mi hogar Yuki-san, esperamos que disfrutes de la velada…-Mokuba era un jovencito muy agradable y sonriente, muy diferente al mayor Kaiba…

- Y por ultimo tenemos a mi buen amigo Yugi Moto…-Yugi se sonrojo, ya que el chico era mucho mas atractivo de cerca…-y a el si te permito que le hagas ojitos juguetones, esta solterito, al juzgar por la miradita que tiene, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, puedo decir que le haz agrado Jaden-kun…-el rubio sonrió ya que ambos se sonrojaron por su comentario…-vamos amigos conózcanse sin pena…-a Jaden le dio un empujón y el castaño tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Yugi…-presiento que ambos se llevaran muy bien…-Joey solo era risas picaras y ambos se sonrojaron, ya se imaginaban que clase de pensamientos, estaba teniendo su amigo…

- Mucho gusto Moto-san…como ya lo dijo mi buen amigo Joey soy Jaden Yuki, y en verdad es un verdadero placer conocerte…-la voz y la sonrisa del chico le parecían a Yugi extremadamente hermosas, el pequeño pelirrojo se sonrojo…

- El gusto es mió…

Yugi estaba muy nervioso y apenas logro decir eso, Joey se habia alejado de ambos ya que quería que se conocieran a fondo, aunque ya estaban planeando el contra ataque con su cómplice Mokuba, ambos se habían aliado para juntarlos, tenían una meta, la cual era unir a esos dos, esa misma noche y como era ambos, seguramente lo lograrían…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en una de las calles mas solitarias de domino, se vio aparecer la figura de un chico, las clases habían acabado muy tarde, lo habia dejado el autobús y no le quedo mas remedio que caminar a pesar que habia transitado por esas calles miles de veces antes, nunca lo habia hecho a tan altas horas de la noche, y mucho menos solo…

Se sentía nervioso y daba pasos rápidos para llegar pronto a su hogar, apretaba con nerviosismo su mochila, mientras que unas gotas de sudor bajaban empañando sus lentes, tenia que ser precavido ya que sabia que por esa zona se cometían muchos crímenes, no quería convertirse en uno mas de las victimas…

- Dioses, le hubiera dicho a mi Nii-san que me viniera a encontrar…

Dijo mientras se detenía un poco cerca de un poste de alumbrado, para limpiar sus lentes que de la ansiedad que sentía estaban completamente empañados negándole visibilidad…termino de limpiarlos, aunque cuando se los coloco lo que escucho no le gusto en absoluto…

- Miren que tenemos aquí, si un lindo jovencito…

El pequeño albino se tenso al escuchar la voz burlona y sádica atrás de el…volteo y encaro al tipo…dándose cuenta que no era solo uno, si no 5 sujetos, seguramente de alguna banda de criminales, al juzgar por su aspecto y los tatuajes en sus brazos y rostro…debían ser los asesinos que anunciaban en las noticias, los que violaban y mataban, sin piedad a sus victimas…

- Por Ra no me hagan daño…-dijo el chico, tirando la mochila al piso y luego se pegaba a la pared en una acción desesperada para que los tipos no lo fueran atacar por la espalda…-Les daré todo el dinero que traigo pero no me lastimen…

Dijo el chico sacando las pocas monedas que llevaba y se las daba al líder de la banda, aquel solo miro las monedas y luego al chico, tiro el dinero al suelo no quería las monedas mas bien quería al chico…Ryou lo supo y eso lo preocupo mas ya que significaba que quizás no iba a salir vivo de esa…

- NII-SANNN!!!!...

Se le escucho gritar…Bakura que estaba por salir le pareció escuchar el grito…el mayor de los albinos ya se habia alistado he iría a encontrarse con Ryou y luego a buscar a Atemu…ya que ambos se les habia hecho mas tarde que de costumbre…cerro la puerta y se apresuro no sabia por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento…

- Jejeje, nadie te ayudara precioso…-le dijo el líder tocando el rostro suave del chico y este solo lo apartaba…mal hecho…

- Haaag….-recibió una bofetada de aquel sujeto gordo, con manos ásperas…haciendo que de la boca de Ryou se escurriera un hilo de sangre, tenia una expresión de terror, no sabia que hacer esos sujetos eran 5 y el solo uno, también eran mucho mas fuertes que el… ¿Qué iba hacer?...

- AUXILIO…-se le ocurrió gritar era lo único que podría hacer rogar por que alguien lo escuchara…

- Nadie vendrá lindura, estas solo…estas solo…-los 5 sujetos lo rodearon y comenzaron a rasgarle el uniforme al chico…el seguía pidiendo ayuda aunque su respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada, y le costaba respirar por su enfermedad, eso hizo que al líder le sonriera en burla ya que si su victima sufría el lo disfrutaba…

- ONEGAI AUXILIO!!!!...

Fue un grito desesperado que dio el chico, haciendo que llegara a casi toda la ciudad…un chico que iba caminando por aquellos rombos queriendo tomar un atajo al hotel, escucho los gritos y la risa de los tipos, apresuro su paso logrando llegar a la escena…

- DETENGANSE!!!...-les grito a los 5 tipos que estaban rodeando a Ryou, por el momento no le habían hecho mas daño que rasgarle su ropa y dejar al chico con un ataque de asma…

- Jajaja, miren muchachos mas diversión…-dijo el líder al ver aquel chico de ropa fina, y mirada seria…

- Ja!...-el chico sonrió con burla, al líder no le agrado…

- Yo te quitare tu sonrisa niño bonito…-le dijo el líder ordenando a uno de sus hombres, al mas robusto y fuerte de la banda que atacara al joven…aunque el chico solo sonrió en burla no se sentía para nada intimidado…

- Les haré pagar lo que han hecho al chico…

Dijo con una fría voz, Ryou logro llegar a su mochila y tomo su inhalador respirando agitadamente y sus manos aun temblorosas por lo que acaba de pasarle, en su cuerpo tenia muchos rasguños y arañazos de los tipos, pero agradecía estar vivo…

Cuando logro tranquilizarse y recuperar el aliento levanto la vista para ver como iba la pelea entre su salvador y los tipos, lo que vio le impresiono 3 de los tipos estaban noqueados mientras que el líder y otro mas tambaleaban, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían un solo chico habia logrado derrotar a esos criminales…imposible…

Con unos golpes mas dejo inconcientes al líder y al otro sujeto el chico marco en su celular el numero de la policía, dio los datos de la banda y de su ubicación, hasta la operadora se sorprendió al recibir la llamada, ya que esa banda era la mas buscada de domino y nadie habia salido con vida cuando se la encontraba…

- Dioses mira como estas…

Dijo aquel joven desconocido mientras se quitaba su gabardina negra y se la ponía al albino el cual tenia su ropa hecha jirones y por el frió de la noche y el miedo que invadía su cuerpo ahora estaba temblando…

- A…a…a…arigato…-logros decir el pequeño albino apenas ya que aun estaba muy alterado por todo lo ocurrido…

- Ni lo menciones, fue un placer…-le sonrió el joven mientras abrazaba al chico para ayudarlo a caminar, mientras tomaba las pertenencias del chico, y la cargaba dejando al joven solo refugiarse entre sus manos…- no te preocupes te acompañare a tu casa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de ese lugar iban Bakura y Atemu, al albino le quedaba mas cerca el restaurante donde trabajaba Atemu, que el camino que tomaba Ryou así que primero fue por el pelirrojo y luego se encontraría con su hermano…aunque al cruzar en una esquina…Bakura y Atemu se tomaron de frente con Ryou y su salvador…

- Nii-san…snif…-el pequeño albino se soltó del agarre que lo llevaba el chico fue abrazar al mayor estaba desesperado muy alterado por lo ocurrido…

- ¿Que le haz hecho a mi hermano baka?…-Bakura se puso en pose de pelea igual Atemu, confundieron al salvador del pequeño con su agresor…

- Nii-san no…-le dijo Ryou levantando el rostro y mirando a su hermano…-el joven me salvo de unos criminales que me querían asaltar…-le dijo el pequeño albino, haciendo que Bakura bajara la vista y se diera cuenta que el chico llevaba puesta una gabardina negra de tela muy suave al tacto, seguramente era costosa…

- _Gomen nasai_…-dijo Bakura y Atemu haciendo reverencia…

- No se preocupen, en verdad agradezco a Ra el haberme hecho tomar este camino ya que esos grandullones tenían acorralado al pequeño…

Le sonrió el chico, Ryou se sonrojo un poco al verlo ya que en todo aquel rato estaba tan conmocionado por lo que le habia pasado que no le habia prestado atención al rostro del joven…

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-pregunto Atemu, con una sonrisa…

- Chazz…Chazz Princeton…-dijo el chico haciendo que el mayor de los albinos y pelirrojo se sorprendieran…

- Eres del grupo de los Princeton…-Dijo Bakura con sorpresa en su voz, el chico asintió…

- ¿Y que hace un Princeton en estos suburbios?...-pregunto Atemu ya que esos lugares no eran para gente adinerada como lo era el chico…

- No soy como mis hermanos…-fue lo que dijo el chico sonriendo por al sorpresa que tenían ambos chicos y Ryou solo veía de lejos mientras que Bakura lo llevaba abrazado…-yo prefiero tomar mi propio camino y ser yo mismo, no ocultarme bajo las faldas de la sociedad que es un grupo de personas falsas que lo único que les importa son los ceros en tu billetera…

Dijo el chico mientras ponía sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalones, el era muy diferente a sus dos hermanos, que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubieran andado en esos barrios de mala muerte…pero aun así querían a su hermano menor, por tener sus propios ideales y luchar por ellos, como ellos dos una vez lo hicieron…

- Supongo que aquí me despido…-dijo al llegar a la carretera y hacerle parada aun taxi…-no te preocupes por la chaqueta chico, puedes quedarte con ella…

- Dioses es cierto nosotros no nos hemos presentado…-dijo Bakura un poco apenado…-mi nombre es Bakura Smith, el es mi hermano Ryou…y el es mi pareja Atemu Halakti…

Chazz saludo a los 3 no le molesto en lo absoluto que el albino mayor y el pelirrojo fueran pareja, ya que a el también le gustaban los chicos y se daba cuenta que al pequeño que rescato era un jovencito muy lindo y hermoso…la persona mas kawaii, que hubiera visto nunca…

- Es un gusto conocerlos…entren…-los tres se sorprendieron al ver al pelinegro sostenerles la puerta de entrada del taxi…-no se preocupen yo lo pagare…

- Eso no es lo que nos sorprende…-le dijo Bakura en tono serio…

- Ryou-kun, necesita descansar y caminar no le hará bien…-dijo el joven sin esperar aprobación del mayor…-así que entren yo lo voy a pagar…-le dio una fuerte suma de dinero al conductor y luego regresaba la vista a los tres…-taxi…-ante la mirada curiosa de los chicos el joven paro otro taxi…

- Oye espera un segundo…-Bakura le encargo su hermano a Atemu, mientras que el iba con el pelinegro…-me gustaría invitarte a cenar en agradecimiento…mira este es mi numero…-saco su agenda y anoto el numero en un trozo de papel que le entrego al chico…

- Arigato…-el joven le sonrió…-ahí estaré con gusto…sayonara…

Con eso ultimo el chico subió al vehiculo y se marcho de la vista, Bakura aun lo seguía mirando a pesar que el auto amarillo ya se habia desvanecido en la distancia…

Mientras que en el taxi donde iba Chazz…el joven hizo una expresión de dolor y se sostenía con desesperación su brazo y su abdomen, aquellos sujetos le habían dado una paliza a el también, aunque habia intentado ser fuerte todo aquel rato…

- ¿Joven esta bien?…-le pregunto el chofer preocupado por los sonidos y luego ver el rostro del chico en el espejo retrovisor dejaba ver lo grabe de la situación…

- Al hospital conductor…onegai…-dijo el chico apenas, ya que el dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso, y luego de su abdomen sintió un liquido calido brotar, al parecer la navaja del líder habia dado en el blanco…

- En seguida…

El conductor lo supo, y acelero ya que suponía lo grave de la situación, seguramente el chico habia sido asaltado era de suponerse, ya que donde se encontraba era uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de Domino…

- Haaag…aunque…estas…heridas…valieron la pena…-pensó el chico…sonriendo a pesar del dolor…-conocí a un chico…kawaii…-ari…ga…to…Ra…

En ese punto el chico perdió el conocimiento, el chofer se preocupo aun mas al verlo desmayarse, y metió acelerador a fondo, ya que por la hora los vehículos eran menos fluidos, así que no habia peligro de choque…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en la mansión de los Kaiba, sus ocupantes habían pasado una gran velada, Jaden y Yugi se habían acercado mucho en esas horas y eso les daba gusto a Mokuba y a Joey que eran el par de cómplices que querían juntar a esos chicos como pareja…

- Bien quiero hacer un brindis…-a pesar que la cena ya estaba acabando, Joey no se podía permitir terminar sin decir unas palabras…-brindo por Jaden-kun y Yugi-chan…-ambos se sonrojaron aunque levantaron sus vasos con ponche…y Kaiba solo miraba a su cachorro queriendo actuar de celestino…-que esta noche sea el comienzo de muchas noches, en que ambos permanezcan juntos…SALUD!...-con eso ultimo el rubio tomo un poco de vino tinto que tenia su copa y sonrió con picardía al ver que ambos chicos se habían sonrojado avergonzado por sus palabras…

- Ra debí suponer que Joey-kun no se podía quedar callado…-pensó el castaño mientras ponía una mano en su frente…mientras que Yugi solo sonreía nervioso…

- Aunque Joey no se equivoco Yuki-san…-le dijo el pelirrojo con una hermosa sonrisa…

- ¿Ummm?...

- Fue grandioso conocerte, ojala y esta noche no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos…-ni Yugi creía lo que estaba diciendo…-en verdad que me ha agrado conocerte…-

Jaden se sorprendió y sonrojo…de lejos Joey y Mokuba se secreteaban imanándose a ambos tomados de las manos, siendo novios, mientras que Jaden solo miraba las esferas violáceas de Yugi, aquellas tan hermosas que notaba inocencia, mientras Yugi le sonreirá avergonzado…

Esa no iba hacer la ultima vez que ambos se vieran, iban haber muchas mas, y quizás los pronósticos de Joey y Mokuba se cumplirían y entre ambos nacería el amor, aquel que tanta falta le hacia al pequeño Yugi, y que solo Jaden lograría llenar ese vació que el pelirrojo sentía en su corazón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Aquí tamos con otro chap de este fic, esperamos que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Al menos no fue muy vergonzoso…

BAKURA: A poyo al faraón…

MARIK: Que kawaii, ya se apoyan…-sape de ambos…-que yo solo decía…que malos ya me dejaron chichón…

HOLLY: Ya chicos, no estén paliando mejor vamos a contestar los reviews, quien lo hace…

MARIK: Yo el golpeado…

YAMI¿Estas loco? Si ni siquiera sales…

MARIK: Con eso más tengo que hacerlo yo…

BAKURA: Ya basta lo haré yo…

HOLLY: Mejor que lo haga un imparcial, dejémoselo a mi cuñado Ryou…

BAKURA: A wueno si mi hikari ta bien…

RYOU: Arigato, wueno agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Sayuki, Pucca H, Shiroi Tsuki, Águila Fanel, Kida Luna y Chibi Yuni**, arigato a todas por escribir, y esperamos encontrarlas por aquí otra vez…

HOLLY: Wueno gente esperamos que el chap haya sido de su agrado…

YAMI: A mi me gusto, no tubo cosas vergonzosas yo feliz…

HOLLY: Wueno quizás la gripa no me dejo pensar bien…

BAKURA: No al contrario la gripa te permitió pensar muy bien…

HOLLY: Wueno yo toy aquí recuperándome de mi gripita, pero wueno esperamos sus comentarios…

YUGI: No se olviden de dejar reviews…

YAMI: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	8. Chapter 8: Change Of Heart

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"** _

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 8: "CHANGE OF HEART"**

Muchos días habían pasado desde aquel incidente que casi le cobra la vida a Chazz por ayudar a un desconocido, cosa que no se arrepentía ya que el chico a quien salvo había dejado una huella imborrable en su mente. Fue gracias a su imagen que no se rindió cuando estaba en el quirófano y era por ello que quería conocerlo mejor y llegar hacer más que amigos…

- Chazz debiste de haberme avisado que hoy salías…-le dijo el castaño al ver llegar a su amigo, al chico le habían dado de alta en la mañana, y para no molestar al castaño había tomado un taxi y había llegado sin problemas al hotel…

- Deja de hacer alboroto, que no ves que estoy bien…-el pelinegro llevaba vendado su abdomen he inmovilizado su brazo izquierdo para que su herida no se abriera, ya que a pesar que le habían dado de alta, el necesitaba mucho reposo para poder curarse por completo…

- Aun así debiste avisarme, cabeza dura…-le dijo el castaño dándole un golpe en la cabeza…

- ¿Oye?...-cosa que al pelinegro no le agrado y le apareció una venita…quiso regresarle el zape aunque al levantar su mano su herida lo resintió…-haaag…-frunció el ceño por el dolor…

- _Gomen_…-se disculpo el castaño ya que sabia que fue su culpa…-es mejor que descanses…-dejo sus bromas sabia que su amigo necesitaba descanso y lo mas importante…paz…

- Demonios…-aunque estar incapacitado ponía a Chazz de peor humor…

- Tus hermanos hablaron…-dijo Jaden luego de un momento de silencio…

- ¿Ummm?

Chazz solo se recostó en al cama con cuidado, ya que con un solo mal moviendo la herida lo resentía y le dolía…puso una almohada extra tras su cabeza y encaro a Jaden, que estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana…

- Estaban preocupados…-le dijo Jaden mirando a su amigo, y el tenia una expresión seria sin mostrar mas sentimientos que ese…-deberías hablarles…-les sugirió en tono suave…

- Fueron a visitarme ayer…-fue lo que dijo Chazz quitando la mirada de su amigo y miraba el techo…-me regañaron por estar en un hospital publico…-sonrió con malicia ya que fue idea de el ir a un lugar de estos, a pesar de tener el suficiente dinero como para comprar el edificio completo…-como si me importara el dinero…-aunque Chazz nunca hacia alardes de su dinero y eran muy pocas las personas que sabían de sus ceros interminables en la chequera, es por eso que a veces no decía su apellido que era tan famoso como los "Kaiba"…-se preocuparon por lo que me paso…Ra a veces me tratan como un bebe…-ambos eran sus hermanos mayores y era por eso mismo que ambos sobreprotegían a su hermano menor

- Deberías de estar feliz…-le sonrió Jaden

- Claro que no, no me gusta que se preocupen tanto y me regañen por tonterías…

- Son tus hermanos deberías agradecerle a Ra de tenerlos…-el chico dejo de mirar a su amigo y vio el paisaje…-yo no tengo hermanos, ni familia que se preocupe por mi…-suspiro con tristeza…-mi madre apenas si se interesa por mi, me pago la colegiatura de la academia por que era su obligación, no por ganas de hacerlo. Ella esperaba que yo fuera algo diferente a lo que fue mi padre…quizás querían un doctor o un abogado, quien sabe…se avergüenza de decir que su hijo es duelista…de decir que a su hijo le gusta el duelo de monstruos, a veces niega que tiene un hijo, o miente diciendo que su hijo esta estudiando en el extranjero…yo lo se por que he escuchado cuando se lo dice a sus amigas…-una lagrima solitaria bajo por sus mejillas…-no sabes como te envidio Chazz…-el pelinegro miro a Jaden, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarlo, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna…-te envidio por que tu si tienes familia que se preocupa por lo que te pasa, por que te apoyan en tus decisiones…por que te aman como te mereces, por que desean tu regreso, mi familia lo único que desea es que yo jamás vuelva con ellos…-hubo un momento de silencio en que ambos no dijeron nada, y solo el reloj se hacia escuchar al ir pasando poco a poco los segundos…

- Tus amigos somos tu familia y nos preocupa tu bienestar…-se le ocurrió decir a Chazz mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacia como si lo que dijo no fuera importante, aunque para Jaden significo mucho…

- Arigato…-le sonrió mientras que sus ojos brillaban en felicidad…-arigato…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde el encuentro que tubo con un desconocido de cabello negro, se le miraba muy pensativo y suspiraba muy seguido, observaba la ventana mientras que eso lo llevaba a la inspiración, tomaba un cuaderno de dibujo y comenzaba a dibujar el paisaje que le traía paz y lo hacia soñar en algún día conocer aquel chico atractivo de cabello negro…Ryou, quería convertirse en un pintor, y poco a poco se iba perfeccionando, hacia que en cada trazo dejara brotar los sentimientos que lo envolvían, sentimientos que estaban evidentes desde que conoció aquel joven que le salvo…

- ¿Ryou vas a comer?...-aunque desde entonces comía muy poco, y solo se concentraba en sus dibujos…

- Nii-san, arigato, pero no tengo hambre…-se excuso al estar en la azotea de la casa con su cuaderno en la mano, Bakura suspiro con resignación la actitud de su hermano menor lo estaba preocupando, si seguía así podría enfermar…

- No quiso comer…-Atemu lo conocía bien y al ver a su amor desganado, pensativo y triste solo podría significar una cosa…algo malo le estaba pasando a Ryou…

- Seguramente sea solo una etapa, tal vez aun este con miedo por lo que le paso…-le dijo Atemu en tono comprensible

- Quizás, ¿haz notado que ha perdido mucho peso…?...-le dijo mirando Atemu que estaba en mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico…-temo que algo malo le este pasando y el no haya tenido la confianza de decirme…

dijo Bakura preocupado mientras que se sentaba a aun lado de Atemu y hacia sus manos puños, se sentía impotente al no saber que le pasaba a su hermano y cuando el le preguntaba Ryou el chico aseguraba que no le sucedía nada…

- Dioses…-oculto parte de su rostro en sus brazos y solo dejo ver sus esferas color miel…

- Tranquilo…-Atemu lo abrazo con cariño, quería aliviar la tristeza que su_ koi_ sentía pero no tenia idea como…-dale tiempo…-le dijo en un susurro, aunque luego se le ocurrió una idea…-si lo deseas yo puedo preguntarle que le sucede…quizás a ti para no quiera decir para no preocuparte…tal vez conmigo si quiere hablar de lo que le molesta…

- _Arigato_…-Bakura dijo resignado sabia que no había mas opción y quizás Atemu podría hacer que su hermano dijera lo que pasaba…

- Chazz-san…-en la azotea el albino iba terminando su dibujo el cual era, el rostro sonriente de su salvador…-Chazz-san…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al ver el dibujo, el cual era perfecto y se parecía mucho al original…

El pequeño albino sentía la necesidad de ver otra vez al joven que le había salvado, y quizás ese deseo estaba haciendo que no le diera apetito, ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en aquel joven alto de cabello negro, ojos expresivos y sonrisa hermosa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en los suburbios de domino, en los barrios en que ni la policía se atrevía a entrar, estaba uno de los tipos mas temidos del lugar, temidos por ser uno de lo que mataba sin remordimientos y tan salvajemente que sus victimas quedaban irreconocibles. Era el líder de una de las bandas mejor organizadas de todo Japón. Era tanta su fama y el temor que irradiaba, que nadie se atrevía a traicionarlo, ya que sabían la suerte que podrían correr…

- ¿Ya esta todo listo?...

Su piel tostada por el sol, sus cicatrices en el rostro y brazos, dejaban notar los trabajos que había realizado y un cojeo constante que tenia con su pierna izquierda producido por su ultimo golpe, era muestra de miedo y terror, quizás se le podría considerar vulnerable de su pierna pero no lo era, al contrario ese mismo pensamiento de sus oponentes los llevaban a la muerte, ya que fingir vulnerabilidad era su especialidad, y luego aprovechar que bajaban la guardia para matar…

- Hai, cuando usted quiera actuar Tenchi-sama…-sus cómplices lo respetaban tanto que se hincaban ante el, lo miraban como un dios…o mas bien…como un demonio que si olfateaba traición, mataba sin indagar la verdad…

-Excelente…- sonrió con malicia dejando ver sus amarillos dientes, quizás era un hombre viejo (ya que pasaba de los 40) pero su fama y su inteligencia para el crimen había echo que el aun no se jubilara, ni lo derrocaban ya que la traición era símbolo de muerte…una muerte dolorosa y lenta…

- ¿Quiere que lo matemos?...-vigilaban y actuarían pronto, tenían en la mira a la victima y solo esperaban ordenes de su superior, no sabían si quería la cabeza de la victima (literalmente) o simplemente seria un juguete de los que a su líder les gustaba usar, ya que la persona que vigilaban era un chico adolescente de unos 15-16 años, de buena constitución, y agradable a la vista, delicado y frágil…

- _Esperen a mas indicaciones_…-les dijo una voz en el celular mientras ellos cerraban el aparato y seguían con su vigilia…

- Apresúrense que lo tenemos en la mira…-pensó uno mientras que con sus vinoculares miraba al chico que estaba sentado en el techo de su casa mirando el amanecer tan emocionado que se podría decir que era la primera vez que miraba uno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Iré hablar con el…-pasada la cena Atemu subió la escaleras, se dirigió a donde estaba su "cuñado" iba a platicar con el, y no se marcharía hasta que el chico le dijera lo que le estaba pasando…

- Tenemos movimiento…-sin saberlo unas sombras vigilaban ocultas entre el manto de la noche, que comenzaba hacerse cada vez mas denso al ir desapareciendo los rayos dorados del sol al ocultarse…

- ¡¡¡Actúen!!!…-se les dio la orden por celular se apresuraron rápidamente… dos hombres vestidos de negro rodearon a Ryou, el chico se asusto, quiso gritar pero no pudo uno de los hombres le acerco un pañuelo con somnífero que al inhalarlo el chico callo desmayado en los brazos de su agresor…

- Misión cumplida…-como el rayo los dos hombres desaparecieron llevándose con el a un inconciente Ryou…

- Todo esta listo Tenchi-sama…-le avisaron al líder de la banda, este sonrió con malicia mientras que colgaba el teléfono, la primera parte de su plan había sido un éxito ahora llegaría la próxima fase la cual estaba ansioso por llevar acabo…

- Serás mió Atemu…-su lengua paso por sus labios saboreando inconcientemente la piel suave de su "hijo" el cual pronto estaría en sus manos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin saber el destino que le esperaba a Ryou, Atemu subió las escaleras y llego a la azotea donde el chico estaba mirando el paisaje, abrió la ventana llamo al chico pero no recibió respuesta…pensó que quizás no lo escucho así que subió al techo pensando que el estaría ahí…

- Ryou?...-pero nadie contestaba, Atemu comenzaba a preocuparse… ¿RYOU?...-le grito pero lo único que recibió por respuesta fue la alarma de algún vehiculo cercano…-santo Ra…-bajo un poco el techo y en uno de los canales estaba el cuaderno del dibujo del chico…-oh! No…-sabia que Ryou no dejaría su cuaderno olvidado, ya que había hecho tantos dibujos, paisajes, gente…que para el ese cuaderno era muy valioso…-Amón-Ra…

Entro a la casa gritando el nombre del pequeño albino y con el cuaderno en la mano, tubo la esperanza del que joven estuviera dentro y que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su cuaderno olvidado…llamaba y llamaba pero el único que se alerto por el llamado fue Bakura que estaba en la planta baja, lavando los platos. Subió la escaleras y encaro a Atemu, el pelirrojo estaba sudando frió y sus ojos buscaban activos algún rastro del albino… pero nada…

- ¿Atemu que pasa?...-Bakura sabia que algo grave pasaba…

- Ryou no esta por ningún lado…-le dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos, Bakura noto el cuaderno de dibujo que el pelirrojo tenia en sus manos…

- ¿Nani?

- Salí a buscarlo a la azotea y no estaba, tampoco esta en la casa no se que pudo haberle pasado…

- Dioses no…Ryou…-Bakura se puso pálido y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, ¿que le había pasado a su hermano? A donde había ido, el chico no acostumbraba salir sin avisar y mucho menos de noche, entonces si lo hizo en aquel instante algo grave pasaba, se lo decía su corazón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Aquí esta señor…-los malvados que habían secuestrado a Ryou lo presentaron ante Tenchi, el cual miraba con malicia aquel ángel inconciente…

- Excelente…-acaricio una de las mejillas del chico, se sentían tan suaves y tibias que le probaron deseos…

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con el?...-pregunto uno de los malvados…

- ¿Ummm?...-medito…-llévenlo a una de las habitaciones para prisioneros…atenle las manos y las piernas, ya luego veré que haré con el…

- Más te vale que no se te estén ocurriendo ideas raras…

Una mujer con tacones altos, vestido ajustado y escote pronunciado apareció mirando seria aquel tipo, los demás cómplices solo se miraron entre ellos mientras se llevaban a Ryou, ella era la única que Tenchi permitía que le hablara de esa forma, ya que los demás que lo hacían morían…

- _Teaibolera_…-aquel le sonrió en victoria, ya que después de todo había logrado llevar acabo la primera parte de su plan…

- Eres asqueroso…-le dijo ella con asco…-Mas te vale que no olvides los objetivos…-le dijo ya que de entre los pantalones de aquel hombre había brotado a un ser dormido, que con solo una caricia a Ryou había hecho que despertara…

- ¿Que puedo hacer?, soy fogoso...-dijo el sin importarle lo que chica pensara…- no se de que te preocupas la primera fase del plan ha resultado con éxito…

- Mas te vale que sigas el plan al pie de la letra…-le dijo ella dándole la espalda al tipo mientras cruzaba sus brazos…-lo único que deseo es que Atemu pague lo que me hizo, yo luego me encargare de ese idota de Ryou…

- Esta bien, esta bien…como digas, de todas formas no estoy interesado en el, aunque pienso que una probada no me vendría mal…

- Haz lo que quieras, yo lo único que te diré es, que el es nuestra garantía para que Atemu acceda a venir…no quiero que luego te excedas y lo mates…

- No lo haré siempre te preocupas demasiado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vaya nunca pensé que domino hubiera cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí…-dijo cierto castaño sonriendo, siendo acompañado por su guía un lindo niño de ojos amatista

- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos…-le dijo Yugi sonriendo, había llevado a su nuevo "Amigo" al parque de domino, uno en donde las aves volaban libres, la fuente con aguas cristalinas corrían, armonizando muy bien con la arbolada que la rodeaba…

- Ahora entiendo por que…-y atrás de esa fuente había un enorme prado con de flores multicolor…

- Los girasoles son una de mis flores favoritas…

En este prado existían diferentes clases de flores, desde las mas silvestres hasta las introducidas por el hombre como los girasoles, que a pesar de no ser nativas del lugar se habían adaptado muy bien…

- Son tan hermosas como tú…-el castaño cortó una flor y se la puso en el cabello al pelirrojo, el cual se sonrojo por el comentario…-creo que la ciudad se ve mejor con compañía que solo…-le sonrió…

- _Arigato_…-se sonrojo…-yo también estoy muy feliz de estar contigo…-ahora fue el castaño quien se sonrojo…-¿Jaden-kun no estas preocupado por tu amigo?- el castaño le había comentado que su amigo con el que vino a domino estaba enfermo, aunque como tenia un carácter de los mil demonios y no le gustaba que los demás se comparan, había preferido quedarse solo a que Jaden lo cuidara…

- Un poco aunque a el no le gusta que los demás sientan lastima, y no quería que yo estuviera con el siempre, me dijo que no era un invalidado que estaría muy bien solo…-le salio una gotita…- y a veces es mejor hacerle caso, ya que si se enoja la tierra tiembla…

- Entiendo, se parece a Kaiba-kun…-a Yugi también le salio una gotita…

- Jejeje…Yugi-kun vamos a comer un helado…-Jaden le sonrió…-yo invito ven…-lo tomo de su mano y corrieron hasta un puesto de helado cercano…mientras que Yugi se sonrojaba por el contacto del castaño…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Todo esta en demasiada calma…-Chazz se había levantado de la cama con esfuerzo, su herida aun le dolía y un mal moviendo podría hacer que los puntos se abrieran…-aunque…-antes de que acabara su frase un anuncio en la TV lo sorprendió…

- _Estamos en la casa de la familia Smith donde sucedió algo insólito el miembro mas joven de esta reconocida familia de arqueólogos, desapareció misteriosamente esta tarde, su familia espera que alguno de nuestros televidentes pueda proporcionar información para encontrarlo, aquí nuestro reportaje...-dijo una joven mujer asintiendo para que el video que había recabado fuera presentado…_

- _Nos encontramos con el hermano mayor del joven Ryou Smith_…

- Ryou…-dijo Chazz interesándole la noticia…

- _El cual esta mañana desapareció misteriosamente de su hogar, como sabemos el chico padece de asma y eso hace que cada segundo sea critico, Ryou-kun que no cuenta con su inhalador que es lo único que a veces le devuelve la respiración en sus ataques…nos encontramos con familiares de la victima, joven díganos lo que sabe…-el micrófono fue puesto en la boca de Bakura…_

- _En realidad no sabemos mucho al respecto…-a su lado estaba Atemu…- esta tarde como a eso de las 6 aun estaba en casa ya que yo platique con el…_

_- ¿Dónde se encontraba?_

- _En la azotea mirando el anochecer, es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos…en todo caso como le decía, platique con el y lo invite a comer cosa que no quiso hacer, ya que hace unos días fue victima de un asalto y aun no supera el trauma…_

_- ¿Usted cree Smith-san que ese asalto tenga que ver con la desaparición de su hermano?_

_- No lo se, pero si así, juro por los dioses que encontrare a esos malditos y traeré a mi hermano de regreso…-se notaba la indignación en la mirada de Bakura_

_- ¿Han tenido alguna llamada de los secuestradores?_

- _Por el momento no…-decidió intervenir Atemu…-lo único que sabemos es que Ryou desapareció misteriosamente, esperamos que por medio de este reportaje sepamos algo de el, en verdad estamos muy preocupados como Bakura dijo, Ryou padece de asma y cualquier presión es perjudicial para su salud, necesita de un inhalador especial para combatir las crisis por favor si la persona o personas que lo tienen nos miran, les rogamos que nos llamen y nos den noticias de el, estamos muy preocupados_…

- Les agradecemos mucho sus declaraciones…-ya lo vieron televidentes esta familia desea saber del paradero del joven, les pedimos a nuestros televidentes que si saben algo del joven Ryou Smith…-en la pantalla apareció una fotografía del chico…-nos lo hagan saber a los siguientes teléfonos…esperamos su pronta respuesta…para DM TV les informo Riku Harada…

- Ra…

El pelinegro quedo impresionado por lo que acaba de escuchar, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mientras que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, se sentía culpable, ya que quizás por su intervención aquellos malvados habían tomado venganza…no se imaginaba que era otro malvado quien había intervenido

- Konnchiwa!...

Jaden llego abriendo la puerta, se le notaba emocionado y la sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro dejando notar lo feliz que estaba, cuando miro a su amigo el cual estaba pálido y con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro lo alerto, se acerco al chico, el no reacciono, lo llamo y el no contesto…

- ¿Chazz que pasa?...-le dijo logrando que el pelinegro lo mirara aun con sus pupilas dilatadas y boca semiabierta…

- Ryou desapareció…

- ¿Ryou el chico que conociste la otra vez?...-Jaden conocía la historia de ambos, de cómo se habían conocido y de cómo ayudo Chazz al albino…

- Hai…hai…tengo que hablar con mis hermanos, ellos tienen que contratar a los mejores detectives, ellos tienen que ayudarme a encontrarlo, ellos tienen que…

Chazz se movía de forma brusca y repentina haciendo que el vendaje que cubría su herida se comenzara a llenar de sangre debido a sus movimientos bruscos que estaban haciendo que su herida se abriera…

- Chazz primero debes calmarte, así de alterado no le ayudaras a nadie…-le intento tranquilizar, logrando que Chazz lo abrazara y dejara de moverse tanto…-ya pensaremos una forma de cómo ayudarlo, pero no debes alterarte…

- Todo es mi culpa Jaden ¿que no lo ves?...-le dijo Chazz mientras que unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mojando el brazo del castaño…-es mi culpa ya que por mi intervención esos malvados han buscado venganza…Ra sabe que ayude de buena fe…Ra lo sabe…

- No fue tu culpa…-Jaden no soltaba a Chazz…-si no hubieras intervenido el chico estaría muerto…

- Lo se pero…

- Tranquilo encontraremos la forma de ayudarlo…tranquilo…tranquilo…-le dijo en un susurro…

- Ryou…-Chazz oculto su rostro en el pecho del castaño mientras que el sentía un nudo en la garganta se sentía impotente y muy triste ya que para un chico como Chazz se desmoronada, de esa forma era por que de verdad la situación era grave…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Santo Ra…

Yugi también había visto la noticia y reconoció al chico que le producía tantas sensaciones en la TV se sorprendió al reconocer el barrio donde el vivía estaba muy cerca de su casa, era irónico de cómo el destino nunca los hubiera cruzado y se hubieran visto…

- Pobre…-pensando que el chico desaparecido era hermano de el, se sintió preocupado ya que al ver la mirada que tenia Atemu, una apagada y triste dejaba ver lo preocupado que se sentía…-cuando amanezca iré a visitarlo y hacerle saber que cuenta con mi apoyo, quizás no lo conozca del todo, pero se que algo muy grande nos une…se que por alguna razón nuestros destinos están unidos…-dijo Yugi apagando la TV y mirando las estrellas que estaban brillantes en el cielo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ra…

Mientras que en la casa de Ryou, Atemu se había levantado de su cama y ahora, estaba en la cocina con un vaso con agua, pasaban de la 2 de la mañana y el no podía conciliar el sueño estaba muy preocupado y sabia que Bakura lo estaba aun mas, ya que de su lado de la cama que ambos compartían, lo escucho sollozar. Fue por eso que Atemu decidió dejarlo solo, ya que aunque quería consolarlo sabia que Bakura era demasiado orgulloso como para que dejara que lo viera llorar…

- ¿Ryou donde estas?...

El vaso que sostenía en sus manos reflejaba su rostro y luego este desaparecía debido a una lagrima que callo sobre el agua, y al disiparse otra vez reflejo el rostro de Atemu, dejando ver la tristeza que sentía, quería mucho a Ryou y lo consideraba un hermano era por eso que estaba tan preocupado, sumado a eso la enfermedad del chico lo preocupaba aun mas…

En el silencio predominaba en la casa, lo único que se hacia resonar era el reloj que marcaba en cada paso los segundos y el tiempo que trascurría lentamente…cuando de pronto interrumpiendo aquel silencio el sonido del teléfono se escucho Atemu se apresuro a contestar, esperando que por fin los secuestradores se reportaran y dijeran que querían lograr cambio de la liberación de Ryou…

- _Mochi, Mochi_…-El corazón de Atemu, palpitaba muy rápido esperando que con esa llamada por fin lograran recuperar a Ryou…

- Rojito…no sabes que alegría me da escucharte…-una voz tétrica y burlona le contesto, Atemu no tardo en saber de quien se trataba…

- Tenchi…-crujió los dientes…-como rayos conseguiste este número…

- Lo conseguí de la forma que menos esperabas Atemu…-el tono de burla se percibía en la voz de Tenchi…

- Tenchi Idio…-Atemu ya no pudo continuar…

- A…te…mu…-una voz suave y apagada lo interrumpió reconociéndola de inmediato…

- Ryou…-sudo frió…

- A…yu…da…me…-le suplió haciendo que Atemu empalideciera…

- Ryou ¿donde estas?…-quiso lograr que el muchacho lo escuchara, pero fue tarde Tenchi le arrebato el teléfono…- ¿Ryou?

- Veo que lo reconociste…

- Tu maldito bastardo que le haz hecho a Ryou?…-ahora Atemu se escuchaba molesto…

- Por el momento nada y de ti dependerá de que eso siga así…

- ¿Qué quieres?...

- Es muy simple Atemu…lo que quiero es a ti…

- ¿Nani?...déjate de juegos

- No estoy jugando Atemu, quiero que tu vengas a mi…quiero que nos reunamos en nuestro departamento tu y yo…SOLOS…y será aquí donde uno de mis hombres liberara a tu amiguito, pero si no haces como te digo tu querido amigo morirá…sabes que yo no me tiendo el corazón cuando de matar se trata…-Atemu trago saliva, conocía muy bien a Tenchi y de lo que era capaz…-esta en tus manos salvarle la vida, ya sabes…el es asmático y necesita su inhalador así que…no tardes mucho en decidirte…

- ¿Cuando quieres que me presente?...-le dijo Atemu prontamente, estaba dispuesto hacer lo que sea con tal de salvar a Ryou…

- ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?...-le sonrió con malicia…

- Esta bien…

- A…te…mu…no….lo…ha…gas…-le suplico Ryou a lo lejos, haciendo que el líder se enojara…

- Cállate…-se escucho un gran golpe y de Ryou ya no salio ni un murmullo mas…

- ¿RYOU?...-haciendo que Atemu se preocupara…-QUE LE HICISTE A RYOU MALDITO BASTARDO…-le gritaba Atemu…

- Ya lo sabes Atemu, entre mas pronto vengas mas pronto podrás liberarlo…nos veremos pronto…hijito…-le dijo con sarcasmo colgando el teléfono…

- TENCHI…RYOU…-aunque Atemu seguía llamándolos pero lo único que recibió por respuesta era el sonido del teléfono descolgado…-Ryou…-dijo en un susurro…-todo esto es mi culpa…-coloco el teléfono en su lugar, mientras que tenia la mirada baja y unos mechones cubrían sus ojos…-todo es mi culpa…es por eso que yo…te voy a rescatar…-levanto su vista se notaba la determinación en su rostro…-resiste…

Atemu estaba dispuesto a regresar a manos de su padrastro, con tal de salvar a Ryou y hacer que la sonrisa de Bakura regresara a adornar su rostro, no le importaba lo que el malvado de Tenchi tuviera preparado para el. Lo único que quería era liberar a Ryou, se sentía culpable, pensaba que si nunca sus amigos lo hubieran ayudado, quizás el pequeño no estaría pasando por lo que estaba experimentando. Aunque quizás si nunca hubiera escapado de las manos de Tenchi, nunca hubiera sido tan feliz como cuando estuvo entre los brazos de Bakura…

Recuerdos que atesoraría en su memoria como lo mas valioso de su existencia, ya que sabia que regresar con Tenchi significaba nunca mas gozar de libertad, y nunca mas ver a su gran amor Bakura…a pesar de estar muy consciente de ello no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era poder salvar a Ryou y nada mas…sin importarle el infierno que estaría por vivir… uno peor del que vivió antes a manos de Tenchi…

**CONTINUARA…………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Gente aquí tamos con nuevo chap

BAKURA: Yo mato a ese tipo como se atreve a pegarle a mi hikari…-queriendo alcanzar el cuello de Tenchi

MARIK: Oye si solo es actuación…-Bakura ignorándolo…-wueno…-se encoje de brazos y come helado

YAMI: Vaya al menos en este chap no hubo muchas escenas melosas

MARIK: Faraón ya estas tirando la piedra, esas escenitas son las que mas te gustan…-Yami falla en su zape…-sabes que es verdad por eso te das por aludido

HOLLY: Con una gotita…-wueno pasemos a los RR

YAMI: En vista que Bakura esta ocupado con el cuello de Tenchi los agradeceré yo…agracemos los RR enviados por: **Kerkira HiwAtem****, Seika Lerki, ****Andromeda no Sainto****Ankoku.Nosaka****, Shiroi Tsuki, Aguila Fanel y Yuni-chan**, muchas gracias por leernos esperamos que los encontremos por aquí otra vez…

BAKURA: Si el villano sigue vivo para el próximo chap

HOLLY: Ni pienses en matarlo Bakura o te enfrentaras a mi Yami

BAKURA: Con esas amenazas tan feas lo suelto…-Tenchi cae desmayado

HOLLY: Muchas gracias a todos los que enviaron un RR esperamos que nos sigan leyendo y no se olviden de dejarnos comentario…

YAMI: Es lo único que nos anima en esta tortura

BAKURA: Dejen comentario…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	9. Chapter 9: Sayonara

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"**_

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 9: "SAYONARA"**

Su cuerpo aun temblaba de miedo, no podía creer lo fácil que el podía aterrorizarlo…tenia en su rostro una infinita preocupación, sabia que si no actúa rápido Ryou podría morir, el se lo advirtió y estaba conciente que no bromeaba, era por eso que haría lo que le dijo, aunque eso significara…renunciar a su libertad y a su felicidad…

- Lo haré por ti Bakura…-lo que mas deseaba era regalarle la sonrisa que Bakura desde que se fue su hermano menor desapareció, el albino había perdido, aunque recuperar esa sonrisa tuviera un alto precio…

Subió las escaleras a poso lento como si quisiera retrazar en lo posible, lo inevitable, llego a la habitación que ambos compartían desde hacia unos días, la luz de la luna reflejaba el rostro de Bakura indicando que el albino, estaba profundamente dormido dejando ver lo apacible que se notaba al dormir, nunca se había detenido apreciar esa expresión, ni siquiera se había detenido a contemplar su belleza. Pero ahora su mente quería recordar cada detalle, guardarlo en su memoria como lo mas preciado, era cuando se daba cuenta que el albino era simplemente la persona mas hermosa que hubiera visto jamás…

- Snif….

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo, sabia que Bakura estaba muy cansado como para siquiera escucharlo o para consolarlo, así que lloraba libremente necesitaba hacerlo, estaba destrozado, ya que aceptar aquella petición de su padrastro significaba nunca mas ser feliz, y quizás perder la vida…

- A partir de ahora Bakura, las cosas nunca mas serán iguales, la palabra "Amor" ya no existirá para mi, desde que regrese con ese maldito, nunca mas podré regresar a ti…

Le dio una caricia en la mejilla al albino, apartando sutilmente un mechón que había bajado a su rostro…

- Pero no importa sacrificar todo, con tal de que Ryou este bien…-una lagrima solitaria bajo rodando por sus mejillas hasta chocar en la cama…-sin importar lo que me pase sabiendo que tu y el están bien será suficiente…se feliz…muy feliz…debes serlo por los dos…ya que yo nunca mas podré volver a sonreír…

Se levanto de la cama mientras que se iba a una pequeña mesa y escribía una carta al albino, una carta en la cual revelaría sus sentimientos, también se despediría de Bakura, haciendo énfasis en todo momento que no debía buscarlo, no quería que lo lastimaran a el también, le decía que se olvidara de su existencia para siempre, que solo atesorara en su mente y en su corazón, cada recuerdo, cada momento feliz que vivieron juntos ya que el siempre lo atesoraría…siempre…

- _Sayonara_ Bakura…_Sayonara_…mi dulce amor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzó a despertar, lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose en un lugar muy tétrico, en las paredes estaban escritas algunas palabras que reflejaban agonía de las personas quienes las escribieron, y otras rogaban ser liberados para regresar con quienes amaban…

- ¿Qué será de mi?...-su cuerpo le dolía y tenia múltiples golpes, morenotes y raspones en su rostro, aquellos sujetos lo habían golpeado muy fuerte a tal grado que había perdido el conocimiento, aunque eso era poco comparado con lo que esos mismos sujetos habían hecho con otras personas…-dioses ayúdenme…-recogió sus pies y los abrazo fuertemente a su pecho, sabia que su tortura apenas comenzaba…

Los rayos de sol iluminaron con todo su esplendor aquella celda en la que se encontraba, dándole mayor claridad para ver su entorno, aterrorizándolo a un mas…en el piso manchas de sangre ya secas por el tiempo, paredes llenas de moho, de arañas y un olor muy desagradable cubría aquel sitio, aunque eso no era nada comparado con la incertidumbre de saber que era lo que iba hacer de el, que serian capaces ese sujetos de hacerle ahora… ¿que?... ¿que?...

De pronto el sonido de la celda al abrirse lo alerto, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar tanto que parecía que tenia hipotermia, aunque su cuerpo no temblaba de frió si no de pánico…estaba de espaldas no quería saber quien era la persona que entro, pero al sentirla cerca, poco a poco fue volteándose para saber a quien se enfrentaría…abrió sus ojos en impresión al reconocerla…

- Tea…-fueron sus palabras no creía que fuera ella¿que hacia ella en ese lugar?, no importaba el albino de ver a alguien conocido lo lleno de esperanza quizás ella podría ayudarlo a escapar…-Tea _onegai_, ayúdame a salir de aquí, quiero regresar a mi casa te lo suplico…-se notaba la desesperación del chico, y el miedo que sentía…-Tea One…haaaag…-la chica le dio un puntapié en sus partes intimas haciendo que el chico se retorciera de dolor, eso le dejo en claro que ella no estaba ahí para ayudarlo, si no para lastimarlo…

- Así quería verte…-el chico estaba en el piso tomando con sus manos sus partes lastimadas, queriendo así disminuir el dolor…-arrodillado, pidiendo piedad, suplicando por que tu miserable vida no termine con tanto dolor…

- Te…a- el chico solo sostenía sus partes lastimadas mientras la chica hablaba, y las lagrimas brotaban constantes por sus ojos…

- Desde el primer momento que pusiste una mano encima en este bello rostro…-tomo al chico del cuello de su camisa…

- On_e_gai…no…puedo…respirar…-el dolor había cedido un poco, pero ahora ella lo había tomado tan fuerte que le corto la respiración…

- ¿Y crees que a mi me importa?...-el chico se comenzó a poner rojo mientras que su boca se abría he intentaba recuperar el aliento…-eres un niño débil, un maldito inútil que no puede hacer nada mas que pedir misericordia…-la chica lo soltó y el callo en el suelo tosiendo, rogando en su mente que no le diera un ataque de asma, no en ese momento, no tenia su inhalador no podía cesarlo si ocurría…

- Eres solo un insignificante insecto…-ella había llegado a ese lugar para lastimar al chico psicológicamente, la peor tortura que podía sufrir un cautivo…

- Calla…-logro recuperar el aliento lentamente, mientras se iba incorporando para quedar a la altura de la chica, aunque su desesperación crecía, no podía defenderse… la chica estaba dominando la situación…

- Eso lo hubieras pensando antes de atreverte a tocarme _baka_…-levanto su mano y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que por el impulso, Ryou perdiera el equilibrio tropezara y cayera al piso otra vez…tosió un poco y en el piso cayeron unas gotas de sangre…-eres débil, patético…tienes que resignarte a estar aquí por siempre por que, nunca…escúchalo bien…NUNCA…vas a salir de aquí…

- Mentira mi nii-chan y Atemu vendrán…yo lo se…-lloraba desesperadamente con su barbilla empapada de sangre y lagrimas quería hacer sus palabras realidad, confiaba mucho en ellos y sabia que ambos no lo abandonarían…

- Ja! _Baka_, si confías en ellos estas perdido…ambos no se tomaran la molestia de rescatarte no tienen por que hacerlo, rescatar a un niño insignificante, débil que solo causa problemas por su enfermedad ¿Qué caso tiene?…por favor seguramente ambos están dando gracias a dios por que tu ya no estas con ellos…

- Ya cállate _onegai_…calla, no lo soporto mas…-el chico tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar no le importaba la sangre que aun brotaba de su boca, no iba a detenerla, solo quería que ella dejara de decir esas cosas terribles que lo lastimaban…

- _Baka_…

Ella sonrió con malicia había logrado desequilibrar aun mas las emociones del chico…cerro la celda sonriendo muy complacida disfrutaba mucho hacer sufrir a quienes la lastimaban. Había hecho un gran logro haciendo que el chico rogara, suplicara por que ella guardara silencio, la lleno de felicidad se dio cuenta que seria muy fácil atormentar a Ryou…

- Eso te enseñara a que nadie toca a Tea Gardner-Dijo con odio mientras le daba un ultimo vistazo a Ryou y el chico se hacia bolita en un intento de encontrar un poco de seguridad y resguardo…- Patético…

La chica se marcho y lo único que se escucho, resonar fueron sus tacones alejarse lentamente, hasta que ya no se escucho nada mas…los sollozos del chico eran suaves y lastimeros, dejaba escapar su dolor la inmensa impotencia que sentía, convenciéndose de que quizás, nunca mas volvería a ver a Bakura, a Atemu, y aquel chico de cabello negro que le robo el corazón…

-Nii-san…ayúdame…-logro decir en medio de su desesperación, quería ver a Bakura otra vez, que su hermano lo ayudara como siempre lo había hecho, aunque…también sabia de que esa situación no estaba en manos de Bakura, si no del destino y del designio de los dioses…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de día lo sabia por el reflejo del sol en sus ojos, un nuevo día llegaba un nuevo día sin saber donde estaba su hermano menor…se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a quien suponía estaba a su lado, había pasado una noche terrible, tenia sueño, se sentía muy cansado, sin ganas de levantarse, pero también sabia que tenia que hacerlo, ya que de eso dependería encontrar a Ryou…

Alzo su mano, queriendo sentir el calor de su acompañante, pero a cambio solo recibió la cama vacía…se extraño y miro rápidamente el lado de su acompañante, suponía que su ausencia quizás se debía a que se había levantado antes que el para haber el desayuno…

- ¿Atemu?...-lo llamo suavemente aunque al examinar su lado de la cama vio una nota en al almohada…-¿Ummm?...-esta tenia al frente la dedicatoria…"_para: Bakura"_…sabia que era una nota dedicada a el, aunque temía enterarse de su contenido…-dioses no Atemu…-llevo una mano a su boca con preocupación al irse adentrando en los escritos del pelirrojo…-ATEMU!!!...

Le grito, mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación, con la esperanza que el pelirrojo aun estuviera en la casa, aunque se llevo aun gran decepción al buscar y no encontrarlo, lo que aquella nota decía se había cumplido…

"_Para mi querido Bakura: anoche cuando dormías recibí una llamada muy extraña, era de la persona que tiene a Ryou, el cual exige para liberarlo que yo vaya con el, me cito en un lugar, se como llegar, no te preocupes mas por mi, voy a traer de regreso a Ryou, cueste lo que cueste, aunque eso signifique dejarte solo mi eterno amor_…

_Me marcho por aquella persona así lo quiere, lloro por que se que ya no tendré, ya no podré sentir tu calor, percibir tu refrescante aroma…no me busques que seguramente no me vas a encontrar, intenta ser feliz, con alguien mas, eres un chico muy atractivo y se que habrán muchas personas a las cuales les agradaras, y te agradaran tanto como un día te agrade yo…_

_Cuídate mucho, ya que yo ya no podré hacerlo, este día dejo la libertad y me encadeno a un destino incierto, pero…no lo lamento… ya que se que, con este sacrificio tu recuperaras aquella hermosa sonrisa…aquella que me enamoro…_

Se feliz y sonríe siempre, hazlo por los dos…ya que yo desde que dejo esta casa, ya no podré ser feliz nunca mas, nunca me olvides ya que yo nunca te olvidare…

_Hasta siempre mi gran amor…el que siempre te amara…_

_Atemu_.-"

- ¿Atemu por que decides esto¿Por que¿Por que?...-no entendía por que Atemu había tomado esa decisión sin consultarlo, aunque al meditar se daba cuenta que era una tonta pregunta ya que si se lo hubiera comentado lo habría detenido…-_arigato_ Atemu…-sonrió con malicia las palabras de Atemu, aunque tristes y sinceras le daba una pista de donde podía estar sin equivocarse y esa pista lo llevaría también con su hermano…-si le haz tocado un solo cabello a mi nii-chan y a Atemu te matare con mis propias manos maldito bastardo…¡¡¡TENCHI!!!…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Achu!...-se le escucho a Tenchi estornudar…

- Vaya alguien se quiere enfermar…-le dijo Tea con toda la intención de hacer molestar aquel hombre…

- Calla…-le exigió el tipo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con las manos…

- Fuchi, eso es asqueroso…-dijo al chica, cerrando la puerta donde estaba aquel hombre, se trataba de su habitación, por el día y por el lugar aquel sujeto estaba solo desnudo así le gustaba dormir…-santo dios ponte algo que me harás devolver mi desayuno…-le dijo la chica lánzale un par de prendas aquel tipo, mientras el solo sonreía le gustaba molestar a la chica, aunque eso significara que ella se burlara de su cuerpo….

- Quien te manda a entrar a la habitación de un hombre sin avisar…-le dijo el mientras que se ponía una bata ocultando así, sus muchos bellos y cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo…

- Cierra la boca, que ando de muy buen humor no me harás arruinarlo…

- Seguramente ese humor tiene que ver con el niño ese no?...-la conocía demasiado bien, y sabia que ella le había dado una visita al chico, cosa que no le importaba, ya que simplemente la salud mental o física del chico, lo tenia sin cuidado lo único que mantenía con vida a Ryou era el hecho que el lo iba a ayudar a obtener su mayor trofeo…a Atemu…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que aquel sujeto pensaba en tener Atemu sin saberlo su "Trofeo" iba caminando decido a ir al lugar donde el lo había citado, aunque eso había destruido sus ánimos, su miraba no se despegaba del piso, la hora de la cita aun no se cumplía y el sentía agonía en cada segundo, iba sin rumbo por la calle su única guía era su mente que lo llevaría aquel lugar, donde iban a verse…

A pesar de no querer regresar, de no querer siquiera ver ese lugar tan terrible, tenia que ir, había sido su decisión ya que gracias a eso Ryou podría regresar con vida…sin saberlo y al ir caminando por aquel lugar sin rumbo, descuidadamente choco contra alguien…

- _Gomen_…-fue su disculpa automática mientras que se apartaba y seguía su paso…

- ¿Atemu?...-le dijo una masculina voz, voz que se parecía mucho a la suya solo que se escuchaba mucho mas mayor que la de el, volteo a mirar instantáneamente…-dios eres tu…

Le dijo un hombre que parecía conocerlo, el era casi igual a Atemu, solo cambiaban ciertos rasgos físicos sonrió con dulzura al ver a Atemu y que el chico fuera tal y como se imaginaba que seria…Atemu se quedo sin habla al ver aquel hombre, notar el increíble parecido con el, su cabello, el color de sus ojos, su porte, su voz, su aspecto, era como el solo que mas adulto y con algunas canas tiñendo las puntas rojas y los mechones dorados de sus cabellos…

- ¿Quien rayos eres tu?...-se notaba la alarma en el tono de Atemu…

- Déjame abrazarte Atemu…-aquel hombre se acerco al pelirrojo lo abrazo desprevenido, abrazo que Atemu rechazo de inmediato separándose de el…

- No me toques…-le dijo intimidante, el no conocía a ese sujeto y aunque el decía conocerlo y tenia un extraño parecido con el, no iba a permitir que lo tocara...- Quien eres responde!...-le exigió estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

- Es una larga historia…-fue lo que le dijo aquel hombre apenado…-una muy larga historia…

- Déjate de juegos!...

- No es un juego, es la verdad…

- Por que conoces mi nombre¿Por que?...-le seguía exigiendo respuestas aunque aquel sujeto no sabia como dárselas

- Ven conmigo y te daré las respuestas que quieras…-Atemu lo miro de reojo claramente desconfiado…-Prometo que no te haré daño…-aunque al ver la mirada de aquel sujeto algo en el se le hizo familiar, y accedió…

- Ra que pequeño es el mundo…nunca pensé que lograría encontrar a Atemu nunca…pensé que este secreto se iría con este viejo a la tumba…

Pensó aquel hombre mientras miraba de reojo a Atemu, aquel muchacho se había convertido en todo un hombre, y aunque aquel sujeto no lo había visto desde que era un bebe, supo que era el…lo reconocía, su corazón le dijo quien era ese chico con mirada seria y ligeramente desconfiada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Nii-san escúchame…-se escucho resonar la conversación de un trío de hermanos que estaba teniendo ciertas diferencias…-ustedes no entienden como me…haaag…-la herida del menor resintió la discusión

- ¿Estas bien?...-aunque la preocupación por el menor era mas fuerte que su enojo…

- No me toques…-le exigió, el también estaba enojado…

- Te niegas a escuchar Chazz…-le dijo el mayor de los tres…

- No somos una casa de beneficencia…-le dijo el segundo…

- Pero ya les explique mis razones…-le dijo el menor sosteniéndose su herida…-amo a ese chico…-les dijo dejando de parecer vulnerable y encarando a ambos hermanos…

- Sabes que no nos molesta que quieras a un chico, es tu decisión a amar a quien desees…-le dijo el mayor el era el mas sensato el segundo, era un poco mas estricto y poco reflexivo al hablar…-lo que si me molesta es que digas amar a una persona que apenas conoces…-le dijo el mayor severamente…

- Lo amo, lo amo! Y lo voy a rescatar con su ayuda o sin ella…

Ambos hermanos habían ido a visitar al muchacho al hotel, recibiendo la noticia que el pelinegro quería ayudar a encontrar a Ryou contratando a los mejores detectives y encontrar a un chico albino que había conocido un día, y era el culpable de que Chazz estuviera al borde de la muerte…

- Ese muchacho es de mal vivir, mira nada mas como te dejo tu ultimo encuentro…-estallo el segundo, estaba enojado y frustrado por lo sucedido a su hermano…temía que le sucediera algo peor si lo ayudaba…

- No te voy a permitir que digas esas cosas de Ryou…de mi Ryou…-le dijo el menor defendiendo al chico sobre todas las cosas…

- Si que estas enamorado…-fue lo que concluyo el mayor en tono suave…

- Aun lo dudas…?...-le dijo Chazz sarcástico…

- Como te atre…-el segundo iba a protestar cuando el mayor de los tres levanto su mano, para que no hablara…

- Te ayudaremos…

- NII-SAMA…-estallo el segundo, no creyendo lo que el mayor decía…- no sabemos que clase de gente es ese tal Ryou…

- Ya te dije que no lo llames así…

- No me faltes el respeto…

- Go_m_en…-se disculpo Chazz a pesar de estar en medio de una discusión, sabia que tenia que guardarle respeto a sus hermanos…

- Chazz a pesar de tu comportamiento tan hostil he cedido que te ayudaremos con una condición…

- La que sea…-dijo Chazz sin dudar, no le importaba lo que le fueran a pedir sabia que con la ayuda de sus hermanos dar con Ryou no seria nada difícil…

- Que nos presentes a ese chico cuando lo encuentres…-le sonrió el mayor el era como un padre para Chazz…

- Nii-sama…-el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, ya que esa condición, no fue ni un reclamo, ni una orden fue mas bien una petición ya que el mayor sonrió…-_arigato_…-significaba que su hermano lo apoyara

- Solo espero que no sufras Chazz…es lo único que espero…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mi _Otousan_ (Padre o papa) esta en la ciudad, vino esta mañana…-Yugi hablaba por teléfono con su amigo Joey…

- Esa es una muy buena noticia viejo, hace mucho que no veías a tu _Otousan- _le dijo Joey con alegría, el pelirrojo no veía a su padre desde hacia mas de 5 años, desde que el comenzó la preparatoria, su padre era arqueólogo destacado en el Cairo y era por eso que se le hacia muy difícil dejar sus excavaciones…

**-** Es extraño que le hayan dado vacaciones…

- Ya era hora viejo, tu padre trabaja muy duro…

- Si me hace muy feliz que este conmigo hacia mucho que no lo veía, quizás mañana, podamos reunirnos Joey ya que mi padre trajo algo para ti y Tristan…-le dijo Yugi sonriendo, haciendo que Joey estallara en curiosidad…-no te diré que es hasta que nos veamos…

- Pero no es una momia verdad?...-risa de Yugi

- Joey como va hacer una momia, eso no cabe en el maletero del avión, aunque si puede ser una parte de la momia…-Joey se puso pálido le daban fobias las momias…-estoy jugando Joey, no te preocupes no es una momia así que relájate…-de pronto se escucho abrir la puerta…-bueno al parecer mi _Otousan_ ya llego te dejo hablamos mañana…-no te diré que es hasta mañana, solo te diré que no es momia, ni oro tampoco Joey no seas codicioso…nos vemos mañana _sayonara_…

- Bienvenido a casa _Otou…_Atemu?...-el chico llego a la sala donde estaba su padre, ya que había estado hablando en su habitación con Joey, encontrándose con le sorpresa, que su padre había llegado acompañado con el pelirrojo…-que hace el aquí _Otousan_ lo conoces?...-estaba confundido

- Es una muy larga historia, que quiero que ambos escuchen…-dijo aquel hombre encarando a ambos…-he escondido un secreto desde hace mucho y ya es tiempo que ambos lo sepan, siéntense que luego de que les cuente todo quizás me detesten, pero sepan ambos algo… lo que hice no significa que no los quiera, todo lo contrario…

- Señor déjese de rodeos, tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender así que apresúrese…

- Esta bien, esta es mi historia…

De esa forma comenzó el padre de Yugi a relatar un secreto que pensó que se llevaría a la tumba, aunque ahora que había encontrado a Atemu, supo que era mejor revelar aquel secreto, sin importar las consecuencias…

Atemu escuchaba atento lo que aquel hombre le quería relatar, ya que sentía que lo conocía de antes algo en el se le hacia muy familiar, aunque no sabia que y era por eso que quería saber de que se trataba lo que le iba a revelar y en su mente rogaba por que Ryou estuviera bien, ya que luego que escuchara lo que aquel hombre le revelaría ira a rescatarlo olvidándose por completo de su felicidad y de si mismo ya que regresar con su padrastro significaba olvidarse de su dignidad, de su felicidad y quizás de hasta su vida… lo sabia y no le importaba, ya que sin importar lo que ocurriera quería, devolverle a Bakura su hermano menor estaba dispuesto a todo por Bakura, el haría cualquier cosa por el albino y estaba apunto de demostrárselo…

**CONTINUARA………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola a todos, espero que este chap les haya gustado…

YAMI: A mi no

BAKURA: Ni a mí, que cursi!

MARIK: Eso dicen ustedes, a mi me pareció muy romántico…-con ojitos en forma de corazón…-faraón nunca pensé que fueras tan poético…

YAMI: Mirada asesina de Yami…

HOLLY: Gotita…-jem wueno pos espero que les haya gustado y Tea si que es mala no?...-mira como la castaña corre persiga por una turba que no le gusto su actitud con Ryou…-O.o ahora la odian mas, wueno pos se lo merece xD

MARIK: U.u ahora se quien le quito el puesto al gato…

HOLLY: A Kaiba le sale una venita…-Jem! Mejor vamos a agradecer los reviews…

BAKURA: Yo lo haré, luego de tan denigrante fic

HOLLY: No seas malo, si yo siento que me esta quedando kawaii, ojitos Kuriboh…

BAKURA: Le aparece una enorme gota…-por que me molesto…

MARIK: Agradece los RR antes que se arrepienta…

BAKURA; Es cierto agradezco los reviews enviados por **Ankoku Nosaka, Dagel, Matakishi-chan, Rosalind, Yami Rosenkreuz, Andromeda no Sainto y Yuni-chan** muchas gracias por apoyarnos…

YAMI: Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo…

HOLLY: Su apoyo es muy importante para nosotros…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"**_

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 10: "LOST"**

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera si había pasado el tiempo, para el las agujas del reloj se habían detenido y cada segundo se había vuelto una eternidad, no sabia que le iba a ocurrir de ahí en adelante y le aterrorizaba averiguarlo estaba muy conciente de lo que eran capaces ambos y por ello no sabia siquiera si saldría vivo…

- Cof, cof…-los ataques de tos eran mas constantes cada vez y sin su inhalador sentía que en cada uno se le iba la vida, en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire que respirar moriría inevitablemente…-cuando vendrás…-dijo en tono suave mientras se reponía de su ultimo ataque…-¿Cuándo _nii-san_?...-sus cabellos plateados cubrían sus ojos, estaba desesperado, preocupado y muy aterrorizado el daño psicológico que hacia Tea en el, era peor que cualquier golpe que pudieran darle…-Bakura-_Nii-san_…-comenzó a llorar mientras que una rata pasaba por su pie y comía la comida que le habían servido…-levanto la mirada y la vio pensando que en esos instantes le gustaría ser ella y poder estar libre, correr lejos de ese horrendo lugar…

- _Smith_…-levanto la mirada aterrorizado por escuchar su nombre…-el jefe quiere verte…-se intento levantar una forma de alejarse del peligro pero sus piernas no le respondían, comenzó a llorar con miedo al ver aquel hombre acercarse…

- No me haga daño _onegai_…-fue lo único que se le escucho decir mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza esperando cualquier golpe, pero este nunca llego solo escucho el sonido de una cerradura al abrirse y nada mas…

- Apresúrate…

Aquel hombre le había abierto las esposas que el muchacho llevaba en sus pies dejándolo solamente la que el llevaba en sus manos, logro levantarse con dificultad se miraba muy vulnerable y frágil aquel hombre al verlo sintió algo de pena por el muchacho, aquel chico que le recordó a su propio de 15 años…

Ryou obedeció y siguió al hombre iba a paso muy lento y cada cuanto se detenía a descansar la fría cueva y el poco calor que sus ropas resguardaban estaban haciendo que su asma empeorara y hasta dar un paso lo cansaba tanto como si hubiera corrido una maratón…

En unos momentos llegaron con el líder de la banda, el hombre que lo guió intercambio unas palabras y luego dejo al muchacho en la sala donde estaba Tenshi, Ryou había visto al tipo un par de veces antes aunque Tenshi nunca lo había visto frente a frente antes…

- Al fin nos conocemos…-Tenshi se voltio ya que estaba sentado en un sillón dándole la espalda a Ryou, el hombre que lo custodiaba se había marchado no necesitaba quedarse estando Ryou tan débil y vulnerable sabia que seria imposible que escapara…-eres tan hermoso como pensaba…-se acerco al muchacho y acaricio su cabello…

- Que desea?…-Ryou alejo su rostro para que el dejara su cabello…

- Verte…-le dijo con miraba llena de lujuria…

- ¿Para que?...

- Para conocer a las amistades de mi querido hijito… -Le dijo sonriendo

Custodiando la puerta se quedaba aquel hombre, que había llevado a Ryou con Tenshi, temía por el chico pero también sabia que no podía hacer nada si Tenshi decidía aprovecharse de el, lo haría sin dudar así que lo único que podía hacer el era esperar a que pasara y que el muchacho no saliera muerto como en otros casos…

- Atemu vendrá a salvarte no crees que es un héroe?...-Ryou se sorprendió ante lo que aquel hombre dijo…

- Haremos un intercambio, tu libertad a cambio de su cautiverio, no te parece justo?, tu podrás volar como un ave y el estará en una jaula con sus alas rotas…

- Es injusto…-dijo en tono suave…

- Injusto? La justicia es algo relativo dependiendo de cada situación, y para quien la practique. Puede tener tantos significados según convenga, es un termino que los débiles crearon para defenderse y los fuertes lo reafirmaron, para obtener lo que se quiere…

- La justicia es justicia siempre y con lo que usted desea hacer no es algo justo Atemu nunca la hizo ningún mal y por lo que se, el siempre cuido de usted como un verdadero hijo, ya que para el usted fue un padre, pero luego de que su madre murió las cosas entre ustedes cambiaron y en lugar de verlo a usted como un padre lo comenzó a ver como un enemigo, alguien con el cual debía pelear si quería salir a divertirse o a estudiar, desde entonces usted ha sido muy injusto con el, a pesar de la promesa que un día le hizo a su madre…

**.-.PLAP.-.**

Se escucho resonar y luego un cuerpo caer al piso, unas gotas de sangre chocaron contra los ladrillos mientras Ryou miraba aquel hombre que lo había abofeteado, desde su posición no sabia que hacer en realidad si levantarse o quedarse ahí vulnerable como una forma dócil de afirmar rendición…

- Ahora veo de donde Atemu, aprendió hacer tan moralista…-le dijo con burla

- Atemu-san es una maravillosa persona cosa que usted parece no ver…

- Calla esa boca mocoso…-aquel hombre tomo a Ryou de sus ropas y los sostuvo hasta hacer que sus pies se alejaran del suelo y lo único que mantenía a Ryou erguido era el agarre de Tenshi…-no sabes contra quien te enfrentas…-el chico se mantuvo en silencio sabia que cualquier palabra que dijera podría ser la ultima que saliera de su boca…-eres inteligente, y precavido me agrada…-poco a poco fue bajando al muchacho hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra otra vez…-será divertido intercambiarte por rojito, no sabes cuantas veces he deseado tocar su cuerpo hacerlo estremecer en mis brazos, hacerlo gritar de placer. Su cuerpo a pesar de ser delgado es exquisito y apetecible, sus brazos poseen músculos por el trabajo diario, su voz tan varonil lo hace un chico irresistible seguramente eso vio tu gay hermano no es verdad…-Ryou abrió sus ojos sorprendido Tenshi sabia que Atemu y Bakura?…- Por supuesto que lo se…-le respondió como leyendo sus pensamientos…-tengo ojos en todos lados. Veo y me entero de todo lo que tiene que ver con Atemu…de TODO…-le dijo dejando a Ryou sin palabras…-el en estos momentos se dirigía a salvarte, aunque se encontró con un pequeño inconveniente en el camino…

- _Nani_?

- Hoy Atemu se enterara de muchas verdades, descubrirá que su madre no era tan santa como pensaba…

- La madre de Atemu era una maravillosa persona…

- Eso es lo que todos creen pero se equivocan, ella era un ramera… se muy bien que de cómo se embarazo de Atemu, se hizo pasar por una inocente paloma, cuando en realidad no era mas que una cualquiera…

- Eso no es verdad…-le dijo Ryou recibiendo otro golpe en respuesta…-no es verdad…-dijo desde su posición en el piso mientras que respiraba agitadamente, al parecer estaba por darle un ataque de asma…-Ra no ahora…-dijo mientras respiraba con mas dificultad y el oxigeno parecía que se le acabaría…-no ahora…-comenzaba hacer sonidos muy extraños por la falta de aire…

- Nadie conoce mas a Selene que yo…nadie…-le dijo en amenaza mientras que Ryou intentaba tranquilizarse no deseaba un ataque de asma no en esos momentos, no enfrente de el ya que lo dejaría aun mas vulnerable…

- Bason…-le grito a su sirviente este abrió la puerta con el rostro bajo en respeto…- Llévate a este niño de mi vista…

- Si señor…-el hombre ayudo a Ryou a ponerse de pie mientras que el chico respiraba con mucha dificultad, ese encuentro con Tenshi lo había alterado mucho…

- Pronto Atemu, pronto serás mió…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por que lo trajiste _Otousan_ ya lo conocías…? Yugi aun no comprendía las intenciones de su padre…

- Es mejor que se sienten…-aquel hombre de barbas grises bajo la mirada, se notaba perturbado por lo que estaba por contar…

- Yo no se ni para que vine…-Atemu era altanero y estaba a la defensiva, siempre se comportaba así cuando estaba con desconocidos…aunque al ver los ojos de ese hombre algo en el se le hacia tan familiar…

Comenzaron a llegar a su mente imágenes muy confusas de cuando el era pequeño, al dormir contemplaba con anhelo dos cariñosos ojos que lo arrullaban y lo hacían tener dulces sueños, tomo su cabeza desconcertado nunca antes había visto esas imágenes y lo confundía aun mas…

- _Otousan_?...-Yugi estaba tan confundido como Atemu, volteo a mirar al mayor al sentir el cambio de emociones en el…-estas bien Atemu-kun?...-le pregunto ya que sentía una atmósfera llena de intranquilidad…

- Estoy bien…-le dijo el en su tono de siempre, aunque en realidad estaba todo menos bien…

- Hace mucho tiempo…-comenzó el padre de Yugi a relatar su historia…- mucho antes que ustedes nacieran yo vivía en Egipto…-Yugi abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido ante las palabras de su padre…

- Me dijiste que siempre habías vivido aquí?...-el le había mentido?

- Por las excavaciones, sabes bien que siempre tengo que viajar y a veces quedarme muchos años en el Cairo…

- _Hai_ pero nunca me dijiste que habías vivido en Egipto…-Yugi no podía creer que su padre, en el que confiaba ciegamente le hubiera mentido…

- _Gomen_ Yugi…-se excuso

- Ya quieren dejar las tonterías…-esas explicaciones a Atemu lo ponían irritado, tenia cosas que hacer no tenia tiempo…-déjense de estupideces o me voy…-dijo levantándose de su lugar, se estaba cansando que no llegaran al grano…

- Atemu espera…-el hombre lo tomo del brazo…

- No me toque…-le dijo el, no por que aquel lo hubiera sostenido fuerte, si no que al sentir contacto sentía extraña sensaciones, cosa que no le gustaba…

- Lo siento, les explicare todo a ambos, rápidamente pero por favor quédate a escuchar…-el ojivioleta lo miro fulminante pero asintió, se sentó cruzando sus piernas y mirando a otro lado…-_arigato_…-le agradeció con una sonrisa aquel hombre…

No podía dejar de ver a Atemu, a preciar en el hombre que se había convertido, sabiendo que cuando el lo vio la ultima vez apenas si era un niño, su madre había hecho un gran trabajo, cosa que el quizás nunca hubiera podido hacer…

- Como decía…-el hombre retomo su narrativa…-viví hace mucho tiempo en Egipto, mucho antes que ustedes dos nacieran…era un arqueólogo joven, comenzaba mi carrera y me emocionaban mucho los descubrimientos, un día en que las excavaciones acabaron temprano, fui a uno de los bares del Cairo con unos amigos, nada extraño para unos extranjeros como nosotros…

- No se que rayos tiene que ver eso conmigo…-a pesar del comentario de Atemu, aquel hombre continuo con su historia

- En ese lugar presentaban diversas clases de espectáculos meramente egipcios, cantos y bailes, en una de tantas presentaciones hubo una que me dejo encantado, se trataba de una bailarina exótica que con su moviendo de caderas y su belleza me dejo encantado, me enamoro tanto que cada día iba a ese bar con tal de verla solo a ella, fui tantas veces a ese lugar que ella me noto, sabia que yo iba por verla, ella aparte de bailar a veces compartía la noche con extranjeros

-Prostituta…-dijo Atemu con burla

- Hai, un día le pedí al dueño que me permitiera estar con ella una noche, esa bailarina era muy cotizada su exótica belleza y su baile erótico dejaba encantado a cualquier hombre y de eso se debía su fama…tardo mucho en llegar mi turno, pero no me importo esperar…un día por fin pude estar con ella, no tuvimos intimidad ya que no era lo que yo deseaba, lo único que quería era hablarle, conocerla, y en repetidas noches hablamos no me importaba que ella vendía su cuerpo a otros hombres por dinero, ya que muy en el fondo sabia que ella no era feliz haciéndolo, al contrario me daba cuenta que cuando hablaba conmigo sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, que podía llamarse felicidad…muchos años de tantos encuentros, y ahorrar lo suficiente, ella y yo nos casamos…

A Yugi le callo como balde de agua fría…entonces sus madre había sido una ramera?...a Atemu no le importo ya que según el, esa mujer no era nada suyo aunque sin quererlo había sentido la tristeza de Yugi, lo miro sin decir nada, mientras los ojos del pequeño se llenaban de lagrimas…

- Fueron los años mas felices de mi vida, ella dejo su trabajo y yo me dedicaba al mió, en muchas ocasiones me acompañaba a las excavaciones y por ser egipcia me ayudaba con algunos de los escritos, conocía muy bien la lengua antigua, de las leyendas y la cultura antigua ya que al igual que yo ella amaba ese país. Yo siempre la admire y la idolatraba, ya que a pesar de que se dedico por mucho tiempo a un trabajo indigno era muy inteligente…

- Esa persona…era mi madre?...-pregunto Yugi con miedo…su padre asintió…-Ra…-el sintió una puñalada en su pecho nunca su padre le había contado que su madre había sido una prostituta…

- No lo interrumpas…-le replico Atemu con molestia…

- No la juzgues solo por su profesión, tu madre fue una excelente persona y a pesar que no se dedicaba a un trabajo digno, siempre mostró tener gran corazón y mucha bondad…yo la ayude a salir de ese fango y cuando nos casamos no deje que ella regresara a ese lugar, me acompañaba a las excavaciones y con su ayuda logramos hacer grandes descubrimientos…

- Sigo sin entender, que tiene que ver su historia conmigo…

- Un día ella salio embarazada…-aquel hombre continuaba con su relato, a pesar de la falta de paciencia de Atemu…-fue el día mas feliz de nuestras vidas, nuestro amor había sido bendecido con un hijo…-Yugi se sonrojo, sabia que ese pequeño era el…Atemu solo agitaba su pie con molestia, su paciencia se agotaba, al igual que el tiempo que tenia…

- Pero a pesar de que yo no quería que ella siguiera acompañándome, ella se negaba a guardar reposo y a pesar de que nuestro tesoro estaba en su vientre continuo yendo conmigo a las excavaciones, quizás sus responsabilidades eran menos pesadas que antes, pero a pesar de ello yo estaba preocupado por la salud de ambos aunque ella siempre me sonreía y me decía "_Todo esta bien_" eran como sus palabras mágicas y hacia pensar que todo en verdad estaba bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atemu abrió sus ojos en impresión recordando a su madre, un día en la escuela los mas grandes de la institución le darían una paliza a Atemu, todo por ser mas bajo que la altura promedio, el se defendió pero no logro ganar aquellos lo habían superado en numero y fuerza…

Llego a su hogar, con morenotes, raspones y heridas no lloraba ya que no le gustaba preocupar a su madre, el siempre se mostró fuerte ante ella para no causarle preocupación, cuando llego a su habitación, en ese lugar que era su santuario comenzó a llorar, a reprocharse por ser pequeño, y débil…

Su madre era sabia y lo consoló, sabia que algo grabe le había pasado a su pequeño en la escuela, sufría por no poder ayudarlo y se sentía culpable por que su hijo fuera bajo, lo era ya que ella era pequeña y el que un día fue su progenitor también…

Aquel abrazo de la mujer que lo vio nacer, fue como el remedio que tanto necesitaba y sus heridas parecían ser nada y el dolor pareció desvanecerse, los brazos de su madre siempre le eran reconfortantes, aunque tuviera 12 años y estaba en camino a la adolescencia seguiría amando a su madre y apreciando sus muestras de afecto…"_Ya mi pequeño, no llores, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, todo estará bien_"…esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente y luego de que ella muriera y Tenshi lo golpeara con frecuencia las recordaba y siempre repetía aquello de "_Todo estará bien_"…

Regresando a la realidad y mirando aquel hombre, sus ojos se cerraron en cólera como ese sujeto podía usar las palabras que su madre usaba, no lo perdonaba…

- En una de las excavaciones ella comenzó a tener los dolores de parto, estábamos demasiado lejos de algún hospital, los guías recomendaron que había que atenderla ahí, por suerte con nosotros iban mujeres que ya habían atendido situaciones como esa, yo estaba muy preocupado rogando al cielo que todo acabara bien, horas después todo había acabado y aunque fue un parto improvisado ella y nuestro hijo estaban bien…la partera me permitió verla ella se le notaba cansada por el trabajo que había hecho, le sonreí y recuerdo haber llorado al verla con nuestro pequeño, aunque al acercarme me di cuenta que no solo era uno…si no dos bebes los que ella sostenía en su regazo…

- ¿Dos?...-Yugi se extraño nunca escucho el haber tenido un hermano…

- Yo estaba muy extrañado, pero también muy feliz al saber que era padre, por cuenta doble. Yo elegí el nombre de nuestro hijo menor, el menor en minutos…lo llame Yugi, por el juego misterioso que les gustaban a los egipcios, el cual tenia muchas leyendas y misticismo oculto…y ella escogió el de nuestro hijo, el mayor en minutos…lo llamo Atemu…-Atemu abrió sus ojos en impresión…- le gusto el nombre de Atemu, ya que era la tumba del faraón Atemu donde excavamos en su honor lo llamo como el…

- ¿Papa que estas diciendo?...-Yugi también estaba muy extrañado y no podía creer lo que su madre decía…

- 3 años después todo cambio entre nosotros y las paleas comenzaron, recuerdo como Atemu siempre protegía a nuestro pequeño Yugi de los gritos y del miedo que lo producía escucharlos, siempre lo abrazaba y empleaba las palabras de su madre "Todo estará bien" para tranquilizarlo…-ambos abrieron sus ojos en impresión..

- ¿De que habla?...-Atemu también estaba igual de extrañado…

- 1 año luego de aquellas batallas ambos decidimos separarlos, por orden del juez cada uno se quedaría con uno de nuestros hijos, yo decidí tener conmigo al menor ya que era el mas enfermizo y necesitaba cuidados, como me mudaría a Japón aquí se le podría dar la atención necesaria, ella accedió y se quedo con el mayor Atemu, el día en que ambos se dijeron a dios fue el mas difícil de sus vidas, ellos habían sido muy unidos desde su nacimiento…pero se tenían que separar a pesar de las lagrimas y que Atemu había corrido detrás de nuestro auto gritando el nombre de su hermano, igualmente Yugi quería salir para estar con Atemu, nos alejamos de la familia que un día formamos los 4. Me mude a Japón regresando a la casa que mi padre me había dejado al morir, con la ayuda de sus amigos y del ambiente tan diferente a Egipto Yugi fue superando la separación, tanto que un día se olvido completamente que había tenido un hermano, yo preferí que fuera así, ya que si no volvería la depresión y la tristeza al rostro de mi hijo, cuando creció y preguntaba por su madre le decía que ella estaba en el cielo, que había muerto aunque en verdad sabia que ella estaba viva…

- Me mentiste…-Yugi estaba llorando…

- Luego me entere que ella se había casado, y que había cambiado el apellido Moto de nuestro niño al que ella tenia de soltera…Halakti…

- Como?...-Atemu estaba igual de impresionado…

- Nunca pensé que encontraría a mi hijo mayor luego de tantos años de no verlo, pero me alegra ver que estas bien y que te haz convertido en todo un hombre…

- Como…-ambos muchachos estaban conmocionados…

- Se que tu madre nunca te dijo que tu padre estaba vivo, quizás ella se hizo pasar por madre soltera al ponerte su apellido, pero debes saber que no fue así, tu padre esta vivo y soy yo, además tienes un hermano que es Yugi…

- NO LE CREO NADA…

- Tienes que hacerlo, acaso no te habías dado cuenta o es que no haz sentido reacciones extrañas, que nunca sentiste al tocar o estar cerca de Yugi, eso es por que ambos son hermanos…gemelos…

Esa afirmación a ambos les cayo como agua fría, sus ojos los tenían muy abiertos mientras veían incrédulos aquel hombre que era padre de ambos, no podían creerlo, no querían creerlo y menos Yugi que siempre vio a su papa como un ídolo el cual nunca le hubiera ocultado algo tan serio como eso…darse cuenta de que un mentiroso había sido muy doloroso…

- ES MENTIRA…MENTIRA…-Atemu se levanto de su lugar abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr…

- ATEMU ESPERA!...-el hombre intento detenerlo, pero ya era tarde el muchacho se había ido…-hijo…-mientras tanto Yugi estaba muy conmocionado por lo ocurrido, no podía creer lo que su padre había dicho, no podía, comenzó a llorar con desesperación, se sentía destrozado por dentro, esa noticia en lugar de alegrarlo lo había entristecido, le había quebrado el pedestal en que tenia a su padre…

- _Otousan_ me ha mentido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Atemu iba corriendo, como una forma inútil de alejarse de la verdad, de no aceptar que lo le había dicho aquel hombre era verdad, pero sabia que era inútil ya que muy en el fondo sabia que lo que le había dicho aquel hombre era verdad…

Se detuvo en un callejón a descansar mientras miraba al cielo y unas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla, no podía creer que su amada madre, la mujer mas pura de su existencia le hubiera ocultado un secreto tan importante como ese, por que lo haría, por que?...

Callo rodillas, mientras lloraba como su madre pudo mentirle de esa forma, nunca le dijo que el tenia mas familia que ella, por que? Ella quien siempre fue la mujer en la que mas había confiado le había fallado, lo había traicionado…

- ES MENTIRA…-también el recordar lo que aquel hombre dicho de que su madre había sido una prostituta eso también le había dolido, como podía ese hombre ensuciar la imagen que el tenia de su madre…-TE ODIO…-dio un golpe en el piso imaginando el rostro de aquel hombre…-TE ODIO…-dijo mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo y chocaban contra sus puños que comenzaban a sangrar…-madre…-susurro cuando de pronto unos pasos tras de si lo alertaron, volteo a mirar y encontró a unas figuras conocidas…

- Atemu!...-el tono de voz lo alerto, sabia que no eran amigos, se puso de pie mientras unas lagrimas aun bajaban por sus mejillas…-vendrás con nosotros…-se limpio las lagrimas y puso posición de pelea…-no te resistas…

- Bason, y también Marco, que sorpresa…-sonrió con malicia…-así que ustedes habían estado siguiéndome… No me sorprende que mi querido papi usara trucos tramposos para conseguir lo que quiere…

- Es mejor que vengas a la buena Atemu…-aquellos empuñaron su arma, a Atemu le bajo una gota de sudor por su frente, sabia que esos tipos eran capaces de todo, pero tampoco les haría las cosas fáciles…

- Disparen si se atreven!-con eso ultimo comenzó una pelea entre los tres, pelea que Atemu tenia nula posibilidad de ganar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Atemu, Ryou-_nii_-chan resistan voy a ayudarlos…

En la ciudad muy alejado de ambos incidentes iba Bakura, guiado únicamente por su instinto por el lazo que lo unía a Ryou y a Atemu, sin saber si en verdad llegaría a tiempo para ayudarlos o para encontrarlos aun…con vida…

**CONTINUARA……………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Aquí les traigo el nuevo chap espero que les haya gustado…

BAKURA Y YAMI: Con ojitos en forma de corazón…

MARIK: Seguro que tienen esa cara de idiotas ya que ambos no tuvieron su romance…-zape a Marik por decirles idiotas…-auch X.x

Malik Saca un mazo súper grande y les da un golpe a ambos por noquear a su Yami…

HOLLY: Gotita…-bueno digamos que este chap es mas que nada un descubrimiento para Yamito y poco de sufrimiento para Ryou…-se ven a las fans del albino con mazos, pistolas y algunas chachas queriendo aniquilar a Tenshi que esta bien escondido en algún lado del set…-oigan no lo maten a un lo necesito…-mas gotitas para Holly…ojitos en forma de corazón de Tenshi por sentirse protegido…-ya luego que deje de ocuparlo se encargan de el…-mirada diabólica de las fans hace crispar a Tenshi…

YAMI: Mi nena es mala y manipuladora de donde lo habrá aprendido…-Yumi aparece a un lado de Holly…-a si ya se…

HOLLY: Bueno a agradecer los RR

BAKURA: Lo haré yo ya que casi ni sale en este chap…-en tono suave…-cosa que agradezco a Ra infinitamente…-muchas gracias a los reviews enviados por: **Ankoku Nosaka, ****Andromeda no Sainto****, Yami Rosenkreuz, Rosalind y Yuni-chan**, arigato por el apoyo…

HOLLY: Muchas gracias por mandar sus valiosos RR, nos alegra musho saber que le esta gustando el fic y que contamos con su apoyo…

YAMI: Sigan enviando sus comentarios…

BAKURA: Es lo único bueno de estar aquí…

HOLLY: Nos despedimos

YAMI: Hasta el próximo capitulo…

BAKURA: No se olviden de dejar reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	11. Chapter 11: Captured

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"**_

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 10 "CAPTURED"**

Desde la discusión con sus hermanos, Chazz estaba un poco mas tranquilo, al menos ellos lo ayudarían y sabia que con su dinero no seria difícil encontrar al pequeño albino, pero aun así se sentía muy intranquilo, como si algo grabe estaba por pasar…suspiro… estaba cerca de la ventana mirando el exterior pensando en muchas de sus preocupaciones y del mal presentimiento que tenia, esperaba equivocarse y que Ryou estuviera bien…

- Chazz?...-el castaño había notado el cambio de actitud de su amigo, a pesar de que sus hermanos no se marcharon enojados, el estaba muy pensativo y triste…-¿Estas bien?...-le dijo acercarse a el, el pelinegro lo miro unos momentos y luego miro el exterior…

- ¿Crees que este bien?...-le pregunto a Jaden, el se sorprendió…

- Debes de tener fe…-fue lo que le dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Chazz, ambos eran como hermanos habían pasado muchas aventuras juntos, se sentían tan cercanos como familia…

- Si lo se, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado…-le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada…

- Es natural…-le dijo Jaden mientras dejaba de ver a Chazz y lo acompañaba mirando el exterior…-pero hay que confiar en Ra, debes tener fe y mucha esperanza de que lo encuentren pronto y que este bien, no puedes pensar negativamente, eso solo te preocupara aun mas, tienes que ser positivo…

- Si tienes razón…-quizás aun estaba preocupado, pero gracias a las palabras de Jaden había podido tranquilizarse un poco, el castaño siempre lograba ese efecto en el…

- Vamos Chazz, que te parece si damos un paseo por la ciudad, será divertido…-le dijo Jaden de pronto, el pelinegro se sorprendió ante la repentina preposición, aunque Jaden siempre actuaba de la forma mas inesperada. De que se asombraba…- Vamos Chazz, estoy seguro que un viaje por la ciudad te ayudara a alegrarte un poco, además estar encerrado solo empeorara las cosas…-el pelinegro sabia que no podía negarse Jaden no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara…

- Ra tu eres muy extraño…-le dijo mirándolo y el castaño solo le sonreía…-pero esta bien vamos, me hará bien visitar la ciudad contigo…-le sonrió, ya que antes había visto aquella pintoresca ciudad solo, seria bueno verla con compañía…

- Si, me iré a cambiar, tú también haz lo mismo, no querrás que aun Princeton lo vean como si se acaba de levantar…-le bromeo y luego se alejo de Chazz…

- Uno de estos días te matare YUKI…-le grito Chazz un poco enojado….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Otousan_ no puedo creer por que me ocultaste algo así…

Yugi aun estaba muy conmocionado por lo que acaba de enterarse no creía como su padre, la persona que siempre confió le hubiera ocultado que tenia un hermano y que su madre no murió, cuando el nació como su padre le había dicho…

- Me haz decepcionado…-quizás ya estaba un poco mas calmado que antes, pero aun estaba muy impresionado…

- No fue mi intención ocultarles la verdad…-le dijo aquel hombre con tristeza, por haber decepcionado a su hijo y recibir el desprecio de su otro hijo…-pero tampoco podía decirte la verdad cuando eras pequeño…-le dijo aquel hombre con sinceridad…-te habrías alejado de mi…tenia miedo Yugi, tenia miedo de que me dejaras…

- No es justo…-le dijo Yugi comenzó a llorar…-me negaste conocer a mi madre, me lo negaste, ni siquiera la recuerdo…ni siquiera se si algún día la conocí…-le dijo con mucho dolor…

- Se que nunca debí habértelo ocultado, y que no importara cuantas veces te pida perdón, pero lo siento, lo siento…por favor Yugi no me odies, por lo mas que quieras…-aquel hombre también comenzó a llorar, quizás Atemu nunca le dijo que lo odiaba pero al ver sus ojos llenos de furia, enojo, impotencia vio en ellos también odio, odio hacia el su padre, odio por decirle la verdad tan tarde…-Selene tenia razón, no merezco el amor de ninguno de ustedes…-ella en una de las tantas discusiones que habían tenido, cuando vivían juntos le había dicho que por su comportamiento, no se merecía ser amado por sus hijos, aunque no sintiera que eso fuera verdad, lo dijo por el enojo de la discusión y de lastimarlo…

- Me iré a habitación…-fue lo que dijo Yugi ya no quería discutir con su padre, nunca en su vida lo había hecho no quería hacerlo mas…

- Yugi…-le dijo aquel hombre al verlo marchar…-PERDONAME YUGI…-le grito desesperado, aunque el muchacho ya se había marchado…-perdóname, por lo que mas quieras…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó su cuerpo temblaba, su quijada no se podía quedar quieta por el calador frió que azotaba…se incorporo con esfuerzo, sentía que su cuerpo era muy pesado, estaba débil y apenas si podía respirar con normalidad, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, queriendo así compensar el aire que su cuerpo le exigía pero de nada servia, a pesar del aire que tomaba sentía que era insuficiente y su cuerpo parecía pedirle cada vez mas y mas, cosa que no podía darle, estaba desesperándose si seguía así seguramente, le daría una crisis y con ella moriría…

Recostó su espalda en una de las húmedas paredes, tenia que tranquilizarse si se desesperaba lo único que conseguiría era morir asfixiado, su hermano siempre le dijo que cuando no tuviera un inhalador a la mano, lo mas importante era guardar la calma ya que solo así su respiración se normalizaría un poco…quería creer en eso, quizás no tenia ni la mas mínima esperanza de que un inhalador llegara pronto, pero quería engañarse y pensar que si llegaría, era la única forma en que su cuerpo no entraría en total pánico…

- _Nii-san_…-murmuro mientras seguía convenciéndose de que Bakura estaba cerca y que pronto llegaría rescatarlo…-apresúrate…-deseaba creer en su hermano, era su única esperanza de seguir con vida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en las calles de Domino se estaba llevando acabo una pelea, dos hombres fuertes e imponentes contra un muchacho delgado y débil, aunque a pesar de su apariencia les estaba dando pelea, ambos supusieron que no seria tan fácil, llevarse al muchacho por la fuerza, además por la condición de sentimientos en el interior del chico, su fuerza se había incrementado el doble…

- Yo iba con Tenshi no se que hacen ustedes hacen aquí…-el pelirrojo estaba furioso…

- Se canso de esperar…-le dijeron mientras se limpiaban un poco de sangre de sus bocas…

- Ustedes se lo buscaron…-Atemu los volvió atacar…-les dije que jamás me vencerán…-ahora ambos entendían por que todos le temían al pelirrojo, el no parecía ser humano…

- Marco esto no esta funcionando…-ambos se comenzaban a preocupar si no lograban ganar, seria peor Tenshi los mataría…-tendremos que…-ambos se miraron sabían que hacer, Atemu había logrado que tiraran sus armas, pero eso no significaba que no tenían mas escondidas…

- Se acabo el juego niño…-dijo uno de ellos, un tipo rubio con cara de asesino el mas temido entre el grupo de Tenshi…

- Juegos sucios otra vez?...

Atemu se puso en posición de pelea, era un experto en karate y taijutsu, había aprendido a espaldas de Tenshi estaba seguro que lograría hacer que tiraran el arma, y poder derrotarlos de una buena vez…

- Hoy no te funcionara Atemu…

Le dijo el hombre con el arma, mientras que la cargaba y cuando Atemu iba a golpearlo una bala se escucho chocar contra el piso en advertencia, para que no se acercara mas…el pelirrojo crujió sus dientes, no sabia que haría ahora, sabia que esos tipos eran capaces de todo…

- Cobardes…-murmuro…ellos sonrieron sabían que ganarían…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- YUKI eres un pésimo guía…- le reclamo Chazz al castaño le salieron varias gotitas…

- Vamos Chazz de que no sepamos donde vamos no significa que estemos perdidos…-al pelinegro le salio una venita…-además solo me equivoque una vez no leí bien el mapa…

- ¿Una? acaso crees que esta herida no me duele de estar corriendo sin dirección?

- No estés dramatizando…

- No lo estoy haciendo!!!...-le reclamo el pelinegro- regresemos al hotel no quiero seguir dando vueltas…

- Pero yo quería mostrarte…-de pronto escucharon el sonido de un disparo…-he?...-ambos se quedaron callados…

- Habrá sido un disparo? se escucho cerca…-el castaño puso mas atención pero ya no volvió a escucharse nada…

- Vamos a ver…-le dijo el castaño…-quizás necesitan ayuda…-ambos se pudieron en camino, guiados por donde habían escuchado el extraño sonido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atemu estaba en un gran predicamento, sabia que si atacaba y esos sujetos eran capaces de dispararle, y si no atacaba, ellos se lo llevarían a la fuerza…crujió los dientes estaba entre la espada y la pared…

- Vamos Atemu no que eras tan fuerte para vencernos…-le dijo Marco el cual era el tipo que tenia el arma…

- Demonios…-pensó Atemu mientras veían que ambos se le acercaban…-no vencerán, les juro que no vencerán…-no tenia mas opción que atacar Marco cargo el arma dispuesto a dispararle quizás no le daría en algún signo vital, pero si lo debilitaría lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo…Justo cuando iba disparar una fuerte mano lo detuvo…

- He?...-volteo a mirar de quien se trataba y miro a dos jovencitos…

- Quien demonio son ustedes…-pregunto Bason mirándolos amenazante…

- Tu peor pesadilla…-le dijo el de cabello negro el cual de un solo puñetazo hizo que el sujeto tirara el arma y luego el la recogió…-pongamos las cosas en claro aquí dejen a este chico en paz…-la cargo al parecer el chico era un experto en armas, ya que no tubo problemas en activarla…

- Es mejor que no se metan en mis asuntos…-les exigió Atemu a los chicos, conocía a uno de ellos en algún sitio pero no lo recordaba, ni siquiera le importaba recordarlo ya que a pesar de que ellos le habían ayudado, no le gustaba deberle favores a nadie…

- Por Ra, es igual a Yugi…-el castaño lo miro y le sorprendió el enorme parecido con el pelirrojo que conoció en casa de Joey…-no puede ser…

- Creo que tienes amigos que te defienden Atemu…-le bromeo Marco, ninguno de los dos parecía estar preocupado…-lastima que ya no los veras…-ambos empalidecieron un poco, aunque Chazz no retrocedió ni un momento, parecía que no le había afectado el comentario aunque en realidad estaba comenzando a tener miedo y mas por que el era vulnerable por su herida…

- Yuki no se por que te hago caso…-le dijo el pelinegro esa era la segunda vez que se metería en problemas por ayudar a un desconocido, Chazz no recordaba que ese chico había estado con Ryou la ultima vez que lo vio…

- Es idéntico a Yugi…-el castaño estaba tan sorprendido con Atemu, que no lo escucho…

- Dejen tranquilo al chico si no quieren morir…-ambos hombres sonrieron, esa no era la única arma que tenían, Bason se llevo una mano a la espalda y retrocedió lo suficiente para estar alado de Atemu y en un segundo saco el arma y apunto a la cabeza del pelirrojo…

- Creo que los papeles se intercambiaron…-les dijo Marco pidiendo el arma…Chazz crujió los dientes no tenia opción…

- Retrocede Yuki…-le dijo al castaño…

- Esa es una labor inteligente muchacho…-le dijo al pelinegro cuando le entrego el arma…-así me gusta…

- Ahora nos iremos tranquilos si ustedes no interfirieren…-los amenazo Bason que tenia Atemu…el pelirrojo solo trago saliva, estaba en las manos de aquellos tipos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si lo hacia…moriría…

- No les será tan fácil…-en un solo moviendo los papeles volvieron a cambiarse y Chazz sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de Marco…-mas te vale que sueltes el arma o le rompo el cuello a tu amigo…-le dijo el era cinta negra en Karate al igual que Atemu y combinado a eso su gran fuerza lo hacían un oponente difícil de vencer…-ahora…-le dijo mientras Bason soltaba el arma…-Yuki tómala…-el castaño empalideció nunca había tocado un arma…-que lo hagas, te digo…-le grito Chazz ese no era momento para titubeos…a Jaden no le quedo mas opción que acceder su pulso le temblaba pero logro levantarla para amenazar a Bason…

- Que predicamento no crees?...

Aunque Bason no parecía estar intimidado. Saco otra arma de entre sus botas mientras volvía a tomar a Atemu de rehén cargo el arma, estando en la cien de Atemu, el pelirrojo sudo frió sentía en cualquier instante el disparar de aquel artefacto…

- Parece que no sabes quien es el que manda muchacho…muy mal hecho…Marco que esperas?...-le dijo al su compañero y el de un solo codazo en las costillas logro soltarse, para mala suerte de Chazz y buena suerte de Marco aquel golpe fue en la herida del pelinegro la cual se abrió un poco por el golpe y comenzó a sangrar…

- Maldición…-dijo Chazz al sentir el liquido brotar…

- Chazz…-Jaden fue en su ayuda, aunque el pelinegro negó en ademán no era momento de ponerse vulnerables…

- No han ganado…-a pesar del dolor Chazz hacia todo lo posible por mostrarse fuerte y no demostrar sufrimiento en su rostro…

- Ra por cuanto tiempo soportaremos…-una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Jaden tenia un mal presentimiento…

- Marco muéstrales a estos niños, que nunca deben de intervenir en peleas ajenas…

- Será un verdadero placer…-Marco golpeo su puño contra una de sus manos, estaba ansioso por poner sus manos en el cuello de Chazz como el lo había hecho antes…

- Maldición…-Chazz trago saliva, sabia que no podía defenderse hasta el mas mínimo moviendo acabaría de abrir bien su herida y hacer que sangrara aun mas…

- Ayúdanos Ra…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- TENSHI!!!!...-Bakura había llegado al viejo hogar de Atemu, aunque aquel parecía estar vacio y el que había estado en ese lugar, ahora había escapado con rapidez, ya que todo se notaba desordenado y solo unas cuantas cosas faltaban…

- Buscabas algo?...-aunque saliendo de la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a Atemu, se escucharon chocar contra el piso los tacones de una mujer que mostró su figura ante Bakura el la conocía bien, se trataba de la ex-novia de su _koibito_…

- TU…-le dijo a la chica acercándose a ella con rapidez, aunque en menos de lo que esperaba ella le dio un fuerte golpe tumbándolo al piso, no se dejaría tocar por un hombre otra vez…- eres una maldita…-le dijo Bakura mientras la veía con furia odiaba a esa mujer desde que estaba con Atemu, y le hacia la vida imposible a su entonces amigo…

- Ja!...-a ella no le importaban sus palabras al contrario parecía disfrutar de su furia…- no sabes el asco que me das Bakura…-se acerco a el y le dio un golpe en un puntapié en el estomago haciendo a Bakura caer completamente al piso por el dolor y la falta de aire…-los sujetos maricas como tu no merecen vivir…-le dijo mientras se levantaba la falda y de su muslo sacaba un arma…Bakura la miro he hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, no sucumbiría ante esa mujer…

- No te será tan fácil aniquilarme Tea…-le dijo con cólera y una risa sarcástica…-no puedo morir Atemu y Ryou me necesitan…

- No menciones a Atemu maldito Marica…-le dijo con furia y cargaba el arma…-este será el ultimo día en que veas la luz…marica…-le dijo con desprecio, Bakura se ponía en guardia no perdería ante ella no podía hacerlo Atemu y Ryou lo necesitaban, contaban con el para ayudarlos, no podía decepcionarlos…

- Eso sucederá cuando Seth se regenere…-le dijo mientras comenzaba la batalla entre ambos, el buscaba la forma de quitarle el arma y ella de defenderse, al parecer no le seria tan fácil acabar con la pareja actual de Atemu…pero lo acabaría y haría que le suplicara misericordia por quitarle algo que le pertenecía a según ella le pertenecía…Atemu…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Haaaag…-Marco ya se había dado cuenta de la debilidad de Chazz y golpeaba precisamente en la herida que el muchacho protegía tanto…sonreía en cada golpe los gritos mas dolorosos que el muchacho lanzaba, era algo que siempre disfruto y lo seguía haciéndolo, le deban fuerzas para seguir con el sufrimiento…

- Maldita sea…-Jaden estaba lastimado también pero no tanto como Chazz…-déjalo en paz…-intentaba ayudar pero no era suficiente el a diferencia de Chazz y Atemu, no sabia ningún deporte mas que las peleas cayeras y no era muy fuerte para vencer a Marco, estaba en una gran desventaja…

- Déjalos ya Bason, dile a Marco que pare…-le dijo Atemu, uno de los muchachos le había sido conocido, y aunque no lo recordaba no quería que por su culpa perdieran la vida…-iré contigo sin pelear, pero déjalos en paz…-el mas grabe era Chazz y si Marco continuaba acabaría matándolo, Atemu lo sabia…

- Creo que el juego acabo…-dijo Bason un poco decepcionado, el al igual que Marco le gustaba el sufrimiento…

- No sin antes…-con una ultima patada a Chazz en sus partes intimas y un golpe en el estomago a Jaden, les dio la despedida mientras los tres se marchaban se subían a un auto polarizado color negro, encendían marcha y se alejaban…

- Esto es vergonzoso…-dijo Chazz en tono suave mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca…-mi _sensei_ estaría decepcionado…

Se incorporo con esfuerzo mientras su ropa estaba completamente manchada de rojo y unas gotas caían al piso…Jaden se apresuro a ayudarlo, al parecer el castaño le habían quebrado un par de costillas pero seguramente Chazz sentía mas dolor que el, así que el pelinegro era mas importante…

- Es mejor que no te esfuerces…-le pidió el castaño mientras lo sostenía y sin esperarlo un albino se acerco a ellos, Chazz lo reconoció en seguida se trataba del hermano del chico que le quitaba el sueño…

- Por Ra…-al albino se le notaban algunos rasguños en el rostro y moretones, aparte que tenia su vestimenta manchada de rojo, muestras claras que acaba de tener una dura pelea…- están bien?...-reconoció al pelinegro en seguida…

- Ahora recuerdo…-en ese instante Chazz recordó a Atemu…-Halakti-san…-dijo en tono suave…Bakura puso atención al escuchar el apellido de su pelirrojo…

- ¿Qué pasa con el? Lo haz visto?

- Lo sentimos mucho Bakura-san…-se disculpo Chazz mientras hacia un esfuerzo de levantar su rostro y ver a Bakura…-unos tipos se lo llevaron…

- Los intentamos detener pero…no pudimos…-Bakura trago saliva, esas no eran buenas noticias…

- Es mejor que vayas con el, esos tipos se miraban peligrosos…ve no te preocupes por nosotros…

- Hai arigato, tengo el presentimiento de que también ahí estará Ryou…nos veremos luego…

- Ryou?...

Chazz no resistió mas y se desmayo, mientras que Jaden se apresuraba sacaba el celular que el pelinegro tenia en su gabardina y llamaba a urgencias, necesitaban ayuda y rápido, ambos no recibirían mucho, ya que a pesar de que Jaden no sangraba sabia que algo tenia roto lo sentía y junto con eso alguna hemorragia interna era mucho mas peligrosa que sangre visible estaba preocupado…

- Vengan pronto…_onegai_…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Donde rayos podrán estar…-mientras Bakura iba corriendo a toda velocidad no tenia ni la menor idea donde podrían haberse llevado a Atemu, pero lo investigaría, esos chicos tenían razón en algo, Tenshi y sus hombres eran capaces de todo con tal de obtener lo que querían…y teniendo ahora al pelirrojo el corría un grabe peligro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Perdóname Bakura…

Mientras que en el auto donde iba Atemu, en cada segundo que pasaba y que se alejaba mas de la ciudad de la cual un día paseo con Bakura, sentía que no volvería al ver al albino nunca mas, Tenshi quizás abusaría de el y luego cuando se aburriera lo mataría, no era algo que le molestaba, morir he ir con su madre es lo que siempre anhelo lo que le preocupaba era dejar a Bakura, sintiéndose triste y quizás culpable…

- Perdóname…-Marco cuidaba de el y lo observaba cada tanto sabia que el chico estaba triste, como no suponerlo si lo llevaban a un infierno…aunque luego miro a un lado no era algo que debía interesarle, si mataban o no Atemu, era problema de el no suyo…

- Pronto llegaremos a tu nuevo hogar…-le dijo Bason mirando al muchacho por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía, el pelirrojo ni siquiera lo escucho estaba absorto en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención…

- Le hablare al jefe…-pensó Marco para que su señor estuviera complacido…

- Deben ser buenas noticias…-sonrió Tenshi al escuchar su celular sabia que sus hombres no le hablarían si no tenían lo que el quería…

- Ya lo tenemos jefe…-y no se equivocaba…

- Excelente…-Tenshi sonrió, saboreando inconcientemente la piel suave y tersa de Atemu…

- En estos momentos lo llevamos con usted…

- Apresúrense…-exigió Tenshi no podía esperar a tocar el cuerpo de Atemu, por fin lo haría temblar entre sus brazos…

- Vamos enseguida…

Tiempo después de cortar, el auto donde iba Atemu paro frente a una casona vieja y destruida el motorista abrió el portón y luego los guió dentro, quizás era vieja pero al parecer en sus buenos días había sido una mansión ya que era muy grande…aunque Atemu no le presto atención, sabia que sus días se acabarían en cuando Tenshi pusiera sus manos en el, aunque al pensar en su padrastro y en su actitud se dio cuenta que no podía permitirse verse derrotado ya que después de todo el tenia a Ryou e intercambiarían su libertad por la del albino, tenia que exigirle a Tenshi que cumplir su palabra…

- Bienvenidos…-Tenshi estaba impaciente y fue el quien los recibió…Atemu solo se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de cólera y miedo…-no te da gusto de verme nuevamente mi querido hijito…-le dijo Atemu mientras lo sostenía del mentón, el muchacho llevaba dos esposas en sus manos no podía oponerse…

- ¿Dónde esta Ryou?...-fue la primera pregunta que le hizo aquel hombre, el solo sonrió…-¿Qué le haz hecho?

- Vamos ni un "hola", o un ¿Cómo estas?

- Déjate de idioteces Tenshi, teníamos un trato…-Atemu mostró su rostro serio, no podía mostrarse intimidado ante el…

- Que poco cortes eres, que clase de modales te inculque?…-Tenshi trono sus dedos y uno de sus hombres llevaba sostenido a Ryou, el albino no se veía nada bien, su pecho cuando respiraba hacia un extraño sonido parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire…

- ¿Por todos los dioses?...-Atemu se intento acercar pero Tenshi se interpuso…

- Este no es un reencuentro Atemu, sabes muy bien que aquí mando yo…-le exigió…

- Tenemos un trato Tenshi, mi libertad a cambio de la de el…-Atemu comenzaba a desesperarse Ryou parecía estar dormido, aunque en realidad comenzaba a perder la conciencia por la falta de aire…

- Calla…-le exigió aquel hombre mientras lo miraba y luego levantaba la mano y le daba una bofetada al pelirrojo…-el lo miro otra vez con un hilo de sangre bajando de su boca…no se esperaba el golpe…-el que manda aquí soy yo, además como te atreves a exigir el trato si tu mismo lo rompiste cuando te rehusaste a venir…-Marco y Bason se vieron mutuamente su señor era muy perspicaz, ya que ninguno había comentado nada de la pelea que tuvieron con el chico, aunque era difícil de no saberlo al ver los golpes en la cara de ambos…

- _Onegai_ déjalo ir, el no será de utilidad para eso estoy yo aquí, o que? no me digas que lo prefieres a el que a tu hijo…-suplico Atemu era lo único que le quedaba…

- No digas tonterías…-Aunque Tenshi ya sabía lo que planeaba…

- Vamos me dirás que lo prefieres a el que a mi…

Tenia que actuar para persuadir a Tenshi, el hombre sonrió cuando Atemu se le acerco y sin que el pelirrojo pudiera resistirse le planto un beso en los labios, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos de pronto no se lo esperaba, y le dio asco al sentir la lengua de Tenshi jugar con la suya, rogaba a los dioses por que aquel tormento acabara o terminaría diciendo algo que podría costarle caro a Ryou…

- Así me gusta sumiso y haciendo lo que su papito diga…-Tenshi sonrió con malicia al saberse triunfador…-dejen libre al muchacho…-levanto su mano indicándole al sujeto que lo tenia…-regrésenlo a donde lo encontraron…-no podían dejarlo cerca de la casa levantaría sospechas, así que lo dejarían en algún callejón cerca de la casa…

- _Arigato_…-Atemu cerro sus ojos, al menos había logrado que soltaran a Ryou, Bakura seria feliz…

- _Gomen_…-cuando el muchacho pasó cerca del pelirrojo susurro una disculpa Atemu, volteo a mirarlo pensando que había despertado pero nada al parecer habían sido sus pensamientos lo que lo habían traicionado…

- A divertirnos…-dijo Tenshi estaba ansioso por hacer con Atemu lo que tantas noches deseo…

- _Hai_…-el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y bajo la mirada mientras caminaba dentro de la casa la cual se convertiría en su peor infierno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras alejados un poco de la casa, en unos matorrales cercanos estaban siendo vigilados por un trío de hombres encapuchados…tenían la imagen del albino entre sus manos y al verlo en un auto no les cabía duda que era el…

- Este es el momento de actuar…-uno se quedaría a vigilar mientras los otros iban a liberar al muchacho…

- Los señores Princeton, estarán complacidos…-dijo el líder mientras desaparecía con su compañero siguiendo el vehiculo mientras el otro se quedaba en el lugar esperando por ayuda…

- Tendrán su merecido…

Quizás Atemu no tenia todo perdido como pensaba, aunque no sabia si la ayuda llegaría a tiempo antes de que Tenshi cumpliera su deseo de aprovecharse de su inocencia…solo el tiempo diría si Atemu continuaría siendo de Bakura o si Tenshi marcaría su cuerpo para siempre…

**CONTINUARA……………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Aquí vengo con otro chap para este fic espero que les haya gustado

BAKURA: Mas de este fic denigrante…que bien

YAMI: Seh

HOLLY: xD bueno que pasara ahora con Tenshi?

YAMI: Lo castraran las fans

HOLLY: No me refiero de lo que te hará a ti xD

YAMI: o.O oye eso no me agrado

BAKURA: Yo me retrazare pa que pase xD

MARIK: Yo creo que tienes que ser el héroe de tu amorcito…

BAKURA: Cállate o te asesino

HOLLY: Ya dejen de discutir y mejor agradezcamos los reviews

BAKURA: Bien agradecemos los comentarios mandados por: **Yuni-chan, Yami Rosenkreuz y Andromeda no Sainto**, gracias por el apoyo lastima que este fic sea tan deprimente

YAMI: Nos esta arruinando la reputación

HOLLY: No exageren bien esperamos que les gustado este chap y que nos sigan escribiendo…

BAKURA: Es lo único que nos levanta el animo…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	12. Chapter 12: Crying

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"**_

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO11: "CRYING"**

Había corrido barios kilómetros y ni siquiera sabia a donde estaba yendo…paro en una esquina a tomar algo de aire y recuperar fuerzas para seguir con su carrera, estaba exhausto, pero la preocupación de que sus dos personas mas amadas estaban en peligro lo hacían continuar, no tardo mucho en seguir con su carrera en la cual solo se estaba guiando por su instinto, no tenia ni idea si ese era el camino, pero confiaría con sus corazonadas estas nunca le habían fallado y esperaba que no lo hicieran ahora…

- Pronto llegare resistan, resistan…-esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien, y por la seguridad de Tenchi esperaba que así fuera lo destruiría con sus manos si se atrevería a tocar un solo cabello de Atemu y Ryou…

Detuvo otra vez su paso esta vez sus piernas flaquearon y callo sentado en el piso, no soportaba el cansancio había sido demasiado para su cuerpo, cuando de pronto parado en un semáforo frente a el diviso un auto negro, que llevaba los vidrios bajados así que podría ver a sus ocupantes…

Abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver a uno de sus ocupantes y reconocerlo de inmediato se trataba de Ryou, la adrenalina hizo que recuperara sus fuerzas y corriera para confirmar lo que había visto. Paro frente al vehiculo y sus ocupantes comenzaron a sonar el claxon ya que el semáforo había cambiado dándole el pase de continuar…

- Denme a mi hermano….-les dijo sacando un arma y apuntando al motorista con ella…

- Oye tranquilo…-le dijo aquel hombre vestido de saco y lentes oscuros…-solo lo llevamos al hospital…-Ryou estaba inconciente su respiración no era muy buena y eso le había afectado….

- Que le han hecho bastardos?…-Bakura se preocupo al verlo tan mal, sabia que sus ataques de asma eran los causantes

- Lo salvamos…-le dijo aquel hombre mientras mantenía sus manos levantadas…

- Joven, trabajamos para la familia Princeton y ellos fueron quienes nos mandaron a rescatar a este chico…

- _Nani_? Y por que una familia de ricos quiere a mi hermano he?...-Bakura activo el arma, anunciando que con solo tirar del gatillo el hombre seria historia

- Chazz-sama se lo pidió a sus hermanos…

- Chazz?...-Bakura se sorprendió se trataba del chico pelinegro que había ayudado a Ryou y luego se lo encontró hacia unas horas muy mal herido…-por que quiere Chazz ayudar a mi hermano

- No lo sabemos, nosotros solo cumplimos órdenes…-uno de los hombres le mostró su identificación y del hecho que eran de la seguridad privada de la familia Princeton…

- Es cierto…-Bakura estaba confundido, aunque bajo el arma y dejo de apuntar al motorista…

- Si quiere puede llamar a nuestros amos…-uno de los hombres saco su celular…

- No hace falta…-dijo el albino mientras veía a su hermano…

- Tres de nuestros compañeros se quedaron en la escena, ya que al lugar antes de la liberación de su hermano llego otro joven de cabellera extraña-eso alerto a Bakura seguramente se trataba de Atemu…- el líder de la banda recibió muy cariñosamente….-eso le hizo hervir sangre a Bakura…

- Donde estaba ese tipo?...-el hombre comenzó a escribir la dirección

-Tenga, esta muy cerca de aquí así que no tardara mucho en llegar si va en taxi, pero no se preocupe tres de nuestros mejores elementos están en la escena así que su amigo estará bien

- Eso espero… les encargo mucho a mi hermano…

- Estará en el hospital Princeton…-era un hospital exclusivo para personas ricas y los miembros de la familia…

- No podré pagarlo…-le dice Bakura sabiendo que los costos serian elevados

- Todos los gastos están cubiertos por la familia Princeton así que descuide…

- Para que pueda localizarnos…-el hombre le extiende un celular…-puede marcar el 9 es nuestro numero para que sepa en que habitación esta su hermano y no se preocupe, por nuestras vidas le juramos que su hermano estará bien…-le dice con sinceridad el albino asiente y guarda el aparatito…

- _Arigato_, ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a ayudar a mi pareja…-hace parada a un taxi y se marcha tiempo en que los tipos también se van luego de los miles de claxon que sonaban por el congestionamiento que estaban haciendo…

- Resiste Atemu pronto llagare contigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían caminado muchas cuadras y la condición de su amigo empeoraba, se detuvieron en un callejón para cambiar sus vendas, rompió algo más de su camisa y lo vendo, al menos la sangre había dejado de salir y parecía que estaba coagulando, pero su amigo estaba más pálido que antes, la falta de sangre lo estaba matando lentamente…

- Déjame aquí…-le dijo mientras levantaba la vista para ver al de ojos miel…-no vale la pena que mueras tu también…-su amigo se notaba cansado y varios caminos de sangre bajaban de su frente y otros mas cubrían su ropa…-sálvate yo ya no tengo futuro, déjame morir…-una sonido sordo se escucho de una mano chocando contra su mejilla, abrió sus ojos en impresión mientras veía como el castaño tenia los ojos brillosos y estaba llorando…

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso me escuchaste?...-parecía molesto…-JAMAS, ESCUCHALO BIEN J-A-M-A-S….-le deletreo, mientras lo sostenía de sus ropas…-métete esto en el cabeza Chazz, ambos nos salvaremos o ambos nos moriremos así de fácil, no me pidas que te deje morir, por que no lo voy hacer primero morirá yo entiendes?

- Eres tan idiota como siempre Yuki…-Jaden le sonrió con malicia

- Y es por eso que somos amigos…demuestra como es un verdadero Princeton y no te resignes a morir lucha hasta el final

- No puedo creer que un novato como tu, me este dando clases de moral…-lo miro mientras el castaño le sonreirá...-pero tienes razón, no es hora de pensar en morir…además aun tengo que encontrarme con Ryou

- Que el sea quien te guié y te mantenga vivo amigo…-el castaño sostuvo a Chazz nuevamente poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro y con la otra lo sujetaba muy fuerte de la cintura para que pudiera caminar con el sin caerse…-ahora andando la ayuda nos espera…

Jaden sentía mucho dolor en sus costados seguramente tenia un par de costillas rotas, que se rompían más al hacer esos esfuerzos con Chazz pero no le importaba ya que sabía que su dolor no se comparaba con el de Chazz…

- Yugi y Ryou nos esperan…-y al igual que Ryou estaba siendo la luz que guiaba a Chazz y lo ayudaba a continuar, Yugi era la de Jaden con la esperanza de ver sus hermosas sonrisas y sonrojos, era razón suficiente para seguir luchando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- A donde vas Yugi?...-el chico se había alistado para salir de pronto como si presintiera algo…

- Lo siento padre pero Atemu esta en peligro y yo debo ir a ayudarlo…-estaba colocando algunas mantas en su mochila y luego un botiquín…-no seré un buen medico, si ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi propio hermano…-alisto todo y se coloco la mochila en la espalda…

- Pero ni siquiera sabes donde esta, no sabes si lo que sientes es por que esta en peligro…

- Lo esta padre…-le dijo serio el chico…-se que lo esta, tu jamás lo entenderás pero siento que mi corazón esta siendo estrujado lentamente, muchas veces sentía esa sensación, sabia que no era yo el que la sentía, era como si mi corazón estuviera divido en dos y mi otra mitad sufriera en algún otro sitio y ahora se que esa otra mitad es Atemu…el es mi hermano gemelo y ambos aunque somos diferentes físicamente en el interior somos iguales y compartimos los mismos sentimientos, es por eso…-tomo sus llaves…-que iré a ayudarlo, quizás no sepa donde esta pero…mi corazón me guiara…

- Ten cuidado Yugi…-fue lo último que le dijo el cansado hombre sabia que no podría detener a su hijo aunque quisiera…

- Lo tendré…-Yugi en todo aquel rato no le dio la cara a su padre, cerro la puerta y comenzó a correr sentía la desesperación y la angustia de Atemu algo realmente grabe le estaba pasando o…estaba por pasarle…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se quería mantener sereno no hacerle saber que estaba aterrado, pero no podía su cuerpo en muchas reacciones lo traicionaba como el hecho de que sus manos estaban temblando y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar rápido del miedo….

- Rojito tan valiente como siempre…-aquel hombre lo estaba guiando a una de las habitaciones, seguramente a la le pertenecía a el, pero a pesar de que Atemu quería ocultar su miedo era difícil no reconocerlo ya que las manos del chico estaba completamente heladas, a pesar de que el las sujetaba no recobraban calor…-esa valentía tuya es una de las tantas cosas que me encantan de ti…

Le dijo con lujuria mientras veía a su "hijo" el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados, esperaba acabar pronto, con fuera lo que fuera hacerle Tenshi, seguramente acabaría muerto, pero no le importaba al menos su miserable vida había servido para salvar a Ryou el tesoro de Bakura…

- Hemos llegado…-pararon frente a una gran puerta, ni siquiera supo cuanto caminaron de la entrada hasta la habitación…levanto la vista y sus ojos tristes miraron aquella puerta imaginando que seguramente esa habitación seria lo ultimo que sus ojos verían…

- Acabemos pronto con esto…-le dijo a Tenchi queriendo parecer molesto y fastidiado, aunque en realidad estaba aterrado…

- Veo que estas ansioso…-paso su lengua entre sus labios…-yo también…

De entre sus ropas saco la llave y abrió aquella puerta, el lugar era una inmundicia con tantas cosas tiradas por doquier, ropa interior de Tenchi seguramente sucia y alguna que otra prenda femenina esparcida en todo el lugar, Atemu sostuvo la respiración al ingresar ya que aquel sitio emanaba un hedor, a sudor, encerramiento y sexo, era sencillamente desagradable…

- Ven no seas tímido…-no quería entrar el olor era insoportable, pero no tenia mas opción…-ingreso aun sosteniendo la respiración quería adaptarse de apoco ya que si inhalaba el olor de una vez seguramente terminaría vomitando…-este será nuestro nido de amor no es hermoso…-al centro había una enorme cama donde a diferencia del resto de la habitación era el único sitio arreglado y sin ninguna prenda interior sobre el ella…-Si hubiera sabido que mi precioso hijito vendría había limpiado un poco…

Le dijo con sarcasmo mientras hacia que el chico se sentara en la cama, Atemu respiraba a pausas queriéndose adaptar al olor y llego en un determinado momento, su nariz ya no sentía ningún olor desagradable, se sintió aliviado ya que con el desaparecer del olor las ganas de vomitar se esfumaron también…

- Dios si que eres hermoso…-le acaricio una de sus mejillas mientras veía al muchacho, Atemu se mantenía serio mirando al frente intentando hacer que el miedo se fuera al igual que la repugnancia a sus toques…-pronto serás todo mío, te marcare para toda tu vida y así nadie mas, ni ese bastardo de Bakura te poseerá otra vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Resiste Chazz…-mientras tanto en otro lugar Jaden iba con Chazz, el chico se notaba cada vez peor…-procura mantenerte despierto…-le decía cada vez que el pelinegro quería cerrar sus ojos…-quieres ver a Ryou otra vez no? Entonces mantente despierto…

- Yuki…-le susurro, su voz era muy tenue…-estoy tan cansado…

- No te duermas…-le ordeno el castaño logrando que el chico continuara despierto…-no te duermas _onegai_…-le suplicaba el castaño sabia que su amigo necesitaba ayuda rápida aunque no tenia ni idea como iba a lograr llegar al hospital a menos que…-ALTO!...-se paro frente a un auto de un anciano y este freno de una vez…

- Jovencito ten cuidado…-el hombre asomo su cabeza y vio el mal estado en que estaban ambos…

- Ayúdenos _onegai_, nos acaban de asaltar y necesitamos llegar al hospital…-aquel anciano hombre miro a ambos chicos ellos eran tan solo unos adolescentes…

- Suban…-le dijo a Jaden ya que parecía que aunque el otro chico estaba despierto no era muy consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…-a que hospital muchacho?...-le dijo mirando al castaño por el espejo retrovisor…

- Al hospital Princeton…- el anciano levanto una ceja en sorpresa pero no hizo preguntas y se dirigió al nosocomio por suerte era el mas cercano…

Justo cuando el auto del anciano iba llegado, los hombres que llevaban a Ryou también iban ingresando al albino lo subieron en una camilla y lo adentraron al hospital el chico no estaba respirando tenían que actuar rápido…

- Ayuda _onegai_…-le dijo los médicos, que estaban cerca, al ver a ambos muchachos se alarmaron y mas al reconocer a Chazz, se pusieron en camino y subieron a una camilla a Chazz mientras Jaden esperaba a que llegara la de el…

- Joven Yuki…-le dijo uno de los hombres al servicio de los Princeton, Jaden levanto la mirada y los vio…

- Lograron encontrar a Ryou?…-se le notaba cansado y débil, aquel hombre asintió…-me da gusto…Chazz y yo tuvimos un par de problemas y mi amigo salió muy lastimado pero ahora se que se pondrá mejor…-sonrió…-dígale a sus hermanos que estará bien…-miro al tipo el asentía cuando de pronto las piernas de Jaden flaquearon y cuando iba a caer al piso el tipo lo sostuvo el chico había soportado el dolor y la debilidad con solo ayudar a Chazz, había tenido mucha fuerza de voluntad, ya que el también tenia heridas de cuidado pero no se había quejado y la adrenalina le había dado la fuerza para no desmayarse con el pelinegro antes de ingresar al hospital…

- A sido usted muy valiente Yuki-san…-cuando la camilla llego colocaron al chico en ella rumbo a emergencias para ser atendido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenchi seguía apreciando la suavidad de su "hijo" ni las mujerzuelas con las que se había acostado, tenían una piel tan suave como la de Atemu, el solo toque en sus mejillas lo hacia excitarse y desear tocar mas que solo su rostro…

- Espera un momento…-el móvil de aquel hombre sonó, el aparato no sonaba si no era realmente importante…-¿Qué rayos pasa?...-se alejo a Atemu, para que no escuchara su conversación sabia que el chico no escaparía ya que afuera habían guardias armados custodiando la puerta

- Tenchi…-una voz femenina se escucho, cansada y tenue

- Zorra para que rayos me hablas? Tu deber era tener bajo control al mariquita ese…-le dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos estaba enojado…

- Escapo…-de lejos Atemu observaba quizás no podía escuchar lo que decía pero podía imaginárselo seguramente era otro de los negocios sucios o conspiraciones que hacia su querido "papito"

- Eres una idiota jamás puedes hacer nada bien…-Tenchi estaba molesto

- El muy maldito me golpeo…-le dijo en tono un poco elevado

- Eso te mereces por incompetente…-Tenchi no le importaba

- No vendrás ayudarme…?...-le pidió suplicante

- Por supuesto que no, tu ya no me eres útil

- Maldito…

- Y ahora que no eres más que un saco de carne inservible mandare a unos de mis hombres a que acaben contigo…-pensó aquel hombre mientras sonreirá de forma cínica…

Tenchi estaba en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta y desde ahí había un balcón que daba al exterior abajo habían tres hombres custodiando la casa, 2 de los cuales se marchaban a veces hacer trabajos como el que estaban por realizar…trono sus dedos y los hombres asintieron, hacia mucho quería eliminar del mapa a Tea, la chica sabia mucho y eso no era conveniente para alguien como el…

- Ayúdame maldito desgraciado……

- Cállate zorra ya tengo lo que quería así que ya me harte de estar hablando contigo querida, saludos al infierno…

Con eso el hombre colgó quedando aun hablando la chica, aunque ella no se quedaría derrotada. Marco el numero de la policía conocía a Tenchi y seguramente el tipo la mandaría a desaparecer pero antes le contaría todo lo que sabia a la policía no le importaba podrirse en la cárcel (ya que ella también era muy buscada por haber matado a tres de sus clientes) pero con ella se llevaría a Tenchi…

- Luego de esa inútil interrupción…-Atemu se había mantenido en el mismo lugar sentado a la orilla de la cama ni siquiera se había movido un solo centímetro, por el miedo…-continuemos con lo nuestro…

Al escuchar eso trago saliva, Tenchi se acerco a el y comenzó a besarlo de forma apasionada y sin ningún pudor, acercando la boca del chico mas a así llegando invadirla con su lengua en toda aquella cavidad las manos del chico querían apartarlo pero no podía, todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil del miedo…

- Así me gusta que seas rojito, sumiso…-aquel hombre le sonrió con lujuria al ver el rostro serio pero sonrojado de Atemu, respirando a bocanadas por la falta de aire…-eres tan hermoso…-su mano bajo hasta acariciar su entrepierna, pasando rozando suavemente el miembro del chico, haciendo que el se estremeciera ante el contacto, aunque Atemu no lo hacia de placer si no de pánico…-veo que tu también me deseas…-el pelirrojo no respondió en realidad lo único que deseaba al tener a Tenchi cerca era vomitar…- pues no te haré esperar…

Hizo que el chico se recostara en la cama, comenzó a besarlo nuevamente aunque ahora el beso a pesar de que siempre fue salvaje no duro mucho, bajo en su cuello deteniéndose ahí un momento mientras que con su otra mano desabotonaba la camisa, Atemu se mantenía inmóvil mirando al techo deseando no vomitar y que su cuerpo no temblara del miedo…

La camisa quedo descubierta dejando ver el blanco pecho comenzó a besarlo y al encontrar las rosadas tetillas que lo invitaban a probadas no dudo y comenzó a lamerlas sin ningún pudor y suavidad, en cada una de sus acciones a Atemu se le revolvía el estomago aunque estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no vomitar…

- Bakura…-pensó mientras unas lágrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas, como deseaba que el albino llegara a ayudarlo, aunque sabia que era imposible, pero quería aferrarse a la idea al menos con eso su experiencia no seria tan miserable…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Crees que debemos actuar ya?...-afuera estaban los hombres de la familia Princeton que se habían quedado a vigilar, llego un grupo mas así que ya eran 5 matones que estaban afuera con ellos seria suficiente para irrumpir en el lugar y rescatar al chico…

- Debemos esperar ordenes…-quizás su objetivo ya estaba cumplido con la liberación de Ryou, pero sabían que el pelirrojo había llegado ahí para ser intercambiado por el albino, así que ese chico tenia alguna relación con el albino y por eso lo ayudarían…

Los hombres estaban mirando por vinoculares y sabían lo que estaba por ocurrirle al chico, aunque no lo permitirían solo estaban esperando el momento adecuado para que Tenshi se confiara y así podrían ayudar a Atemu y con lo que estaba haciendo seguramente muy pronto bajaría la guardia…

- Hay moviendo…-dos hombres subieron a uno de los vehículos de Tenchi y luego se marcharon, no sabían que planeaban aunque eso dejaba a Tenshi con menos seguridad, lo mas probable era que el estaba muy seguro de que nadie salvaría al muchacho y por eso no necesitaba estar custodiado…se equivocaba…

- Ahora es el momento…-el líder de aquella operación, ordeno a sus demás hombres para que entraran a la mansión sabían que no iba hacer cosa fácil y que las cosas podían fallar ya que Tenshi estaba armado y podía matar al muchacho al estar acorralado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Maldita sea, vaya mas rápido…-le ordeno Bakura al taxista que lo estaba conduciendo aquel lugar

- Lo siento joven pero ese el limite de la velocidad…-el hombre se tenso al sentir un frió metal en la cien de su cabeza…-_onegai_ no dispare…-dijo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente

- Si digo que vaya mas rápido, usted obedece y lo hace…-le dijo Bakura muy serio en ese momento estaba fuera de si y lo único que le importaba era salvar a Atemu…

- _Hai_…-aquel pobre hombre estaba temblando del miedo pero hizo caso y comenzó a conducir mucho mas veloz como Bakura le pedía, sabia que por el tono de voz que uso el albino, era capaz de matarlo si no le obedecía…

- Resiste Atemu, _onegai_ resiste la ayuda va en camino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mano de Tenchi se encamino a acariciar de forma brusca el miembro del muchacho, sacándole un gemido de dolor ante la presión y la fuerza ejercida, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza era doloroso, se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar, sabia que si lo hacia, Tenchi seria capaz de aniquilarlo en ese mismo instante, no quería morir a pesar de que su vida fuera un infierno quería vivir para ver una vez mas, solo una…a Bakura…

- Veo que eres valiente me gusta…-A Tenchi le gustaba la violencia, mientras tenia relaciones según el, lo excitaba…de entre sus ropas saco un látigo…-esto se pondrá aun mas divertido…-le dio un golpe a Atemu en su pecho logrando hacer que sangrara…

- Haaag…-no pudo evitar contenerse, aquel objeto chocando contra su piel le producía gran dolor…

- Así me gusta grita de dolor hijo, hazlo quiero escucharte rojito…-un nuevo golpe a un costado enrojeció la piel logrando que unas lagrimas salieran de los ojos del chico, era doloroso y sabia que el sujeto no se detendría…-quiero ver tu sangre quiero ver aquellas hermosas gotas carmesí correr…-varios golpes mas cayeron rápidamente en su piel lográndole hacer mas heridas que sangraban lentamente…-me encanta…-lamió las heridas probando la sangre del muchacho el solo lloraba y pedía en su mente que se detuviera era doloroso su cuerpo no lo soportaba…-ahora viene lo mejor…

Mientras el chico estaba concentrado en el dolor, le quito sus pantalones y con el los bóxer que lo cubrían, metió de una sola vez el miembro del chico en su boca, Atemu gimió de dolor al sentir un mordisco en la punta de miembro eso le dolió mucho mas que los golpes de su cuerpo…

- Sufre Atemu quiero oírte gritar del dolor…-eso lo tenso ya que sabia muy bien lo que se venia, al menos el tipo aun estaba vestido y aquello podía esperar un poco mas, si lograba resistir, para cuando pasara, ya que el dolor en su cuerpo estaba siendo insoportable…

Tenchi encamino su mano a penetrar con ella la entrada del muchacho, haciendo que por la presión de 4 dedos sobre ella sangrara, Atemu no resistió y grito del dolor era demasiado su cuerpo se rompería en cualquier momento, quizás la muerte era lo único que lo salvaría, deseaba que pasara tal vez así el dolor se iría…

Llego un momento en que aquella succión en su miembro se detuvo, agradeció que así fuera ya que sentía que esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, no de placer si no de dolor, el miembro de Atemu tenia algunas heridas provocadas por los mordiscos de Tenchi, abrió sus ojos desconcertado ya que aquel hombre se aparto de el…

- Tardaste mucho, tu novio y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo…-dijo con sarcasmo cuando vio a Bakura que le apuntaba con un arma…

- Bakura…

Atemu se sorprendió al verlo, a Bakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver el cuerpo de su amor cubierto desangre, deseaba abrazarlo reconfortarlo y decirle que Tenchi pagaría su delito, pero por el momento no podía sabia muy bien que Tenchi no se rendiría tan fácil…

- Quita tus mugrosas manos de Atemu…-le dijo Atemu se asusto un poco al ver los ojos de Bakura quemar de furia estaba muy enojado…

- Mariquita tan rápido me quieres quitar mi diversión…no lo creo…-se llevo una mano a su espalda y con un rápido moviendo, tomo a Atemu de rehén apuntándolo con su arma, sabia que Bakura flaquearía ante ese moviendo…-creo que los papeles se invierten yo sigo teniendo el control…

- Yo creo que no…-atrás de Tenchi aparecieron dos tipos que le apuntaron con su arma y un tercero le disparaba en su mano con gran puntería para que soltara el arma…-Atemu…-Bakura tomo a Atemu en brazos, el chico estaba muy alterado su cuerpo temblaba mientras que lloraba desconsoladamente…-tranquilo, tranquilo ya paso…-Bakura se quito su gabardina y se la coloco en el cuerpo al chico…

- Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba…

A pesar de que Tenchi estaba siendo amenazado con tres armas logro zafarse de los tipos un segundo, logrando sacar un arma de su pierna y le disparo a Atemu que estaba de espaldas mientras abrazaba a Bakura…el albino sintió el moviendo de cómo aquella bala rozaba su cuerpo queriendo salir por el otro extremo…

- Atemu…

Bakura se quedo estático al sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo estar inerte en sus brazos, mientras que la sangre comenzaba a fluir en grandes cantidades, luego dos disparos mas se escucharon fueron los tipos que le disiparon a Tenchi uno en su pierna para doblegarlo y otro a un costado, el sujeto callo al piso, cubriéndolo con su sangre…

- ATEMU!

Le grito Bakura a su amor que no reaccionaba, no podía creer que cruel había sido el destino el había ido a salvarlo, y había fallado el maldito de Tenchi lo había lastimado y aunque aun estaba vivo, estaba sufriendo y muriendo lentamente, rezaba mientras que intentaba detener la hemorragia y escuchaba como uno de los tipos llamaba a una ambulancia, la situación era grabe y si no llegaba a tiempo Atemu moriría…

**CONTINUARA……………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Espero que este chap les haya gustado, ya es el penúltimo de este fic

YAMI: Por fin acaba esta tortura

BAKURA: Ya era hora, sentía que vomitaba

MARIK: No se hagan bien que les gusto

YAMI Y BAKURA: Cállate!

HOLLY: Les agradecemos mucho el apoyo que nos han dado especial agradecimiento a **Yuni-chan!**

BAKURA: Seh, seh

YAMI: Lo que sea

MARIK: No les gusta aceptar su realidad xD

HOLLY: Y ahora agradecer los RR si están así no dejare a ninguno agradecerlos…-Holly mira enojada a ambos

YAMI: Bien ya que quizás me muera…y ojala que así sea

BAKURA: Ra te oiga

YAMI: Los agradeceré yo…arigato a los comentarios enviados por: **Yami Rosenkreuz****, Yuni-chan, Rosalind, Nethed y ****Andromeda no Sainto**, les agradecemos su apoyo

BAKURA: Esperamos que nos lean y apoyen hasta el final

YAMI: En un solo chap acaba la tortura, digo el fic…

HOLLY: Esperamos que les haya gustado el chaps, hasta la próxima…

YAMI: Y no se olviden de enviar RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	13. Chapter 13: Raigeki

"**RAIGEKI"**

_**Fic dedicado a "Dagel-chan"**_

_(Ya que fue ella quien me inspiro para hacerlo)_

**CAPITULO 13: "RAIGEKI"**

Intentaba detener la sangre con sus manos mientras que Atemu solo lo miraba con los ojos brillos y unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, le estaba suplicando en silencio que no lo dejara morir no quería hacerlo, quería seguir con vida para estar a su lado…

- Llamen a una ambulancia….-Bakura estaba desesperado sentía que en cualquier momento Atemu moriría

- Ya lo hicimos no debe tardar…-dijo aquel hombre de forma rápida, desde antes que surgieran aquellos disparos, ellos habían llamado a la ambulancia, sabiendo que el chico estaba herido por los látigos, lo que no sabían era que seria herido por una bala…

- Tranquilo Atemu, yo voy ha estar contigo, si? Todo va estar bien, todo va estar bien…-Bakura quería convencerse de que todo estaría bien, de que el estaría bien aunque la sangre no se detenía, Atemu solo lo miraba con sus ojos fijos en el suplicándole que no lo dejara morir…-dioses no lo permitas, no lo permitas…-suplicaba en su mente, cada gota de sangre de Atemu, Bakura sentía que era su vida la que se le iba…

- Bakura…-hablo en tono suave tan tenue, que solo Bakura pudo escucharlo

- No hables…-le dijo el albino mirando a la cara

- Te amo Bakura…-fue lo único que le dijo, el albino comenzó a llorar

- No te estés despidiendo me escuchaste? No lo hagas…-lo abrazo con fuerza aquellas palabras habían sonado a despedida, no quería aceptarlo no podía ser que Atemu lo dejara, no podía…

- Por aquí…-5 minutos después había llegado la ambulancia, Atemu estaba bastante mal, su cuerpo estaba pálido y se estaba comenzando a poner muy frió…

Dos paramédicos llegaron con el albino y comenzaron sus atenciones con Atemu, Bakura se limpio las lagrimas mientras veía como su novio era tratado, una mascarilla de oxigeno fue puesta en su boca, y ponían vendas en la herida para que la sangre dejaba de brotar…

- Señor no hay signos vitales…-dijo uno de los paramédicos cuando toco su pulso…

- Necesitamos electroshock…-dijo en forma rápida, mientras dos paramédicos sacaban la maquina y comenzaban con el calentamiento

- Que pasa, que pasa?...-Bakura no había escuchado, pero sabia que algo muy mal andaba con Atemu…

- Lo están ayudando señor es mejor que no intervenga…

- Atemu, que le están haciendo a mi Atemu…- Bakura estaba desperado…

- Usted esta herido?...-le pregunto uno de los paramédicos, Bakura negó en ademán…

- Que le están haciendo a mi Atemu malditos bastardos…-tomo aquel hombre del cuello de su camisa

- No hay signos vitales…-fue lo que le dijo aquel hombre en forma rápida en ese momento las fuerza a Bakura se le fueron y corrió a donde los paramédicos aplicaban electricidad al cuerpo del chico…

- ATEMU…-le grito, dos de los hombres que habían entrado ayudar lo tuvieron que detener, estaba estorbando a los paramédicos…- no me dejes no puedes hacerlo me escuchaste?...-Bakura estaba tan desesperado…-Atemu por lo que mas quieras no me dejes solo, no lo hagas…ATEMU!!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había tenido mucha suerte de que aquellos hombres lo hubieran llevado rápidamente al hospital, eso había hecho que su crisis de asma quedara controlada, despertó lentamente no sabia donde se encontraba y cuando tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo dormido, al abrir sus ojos de que no estaba en su hogar, no podía recocer el sitio estaba confundido, al mirar aun lado suyo se dio cuenta que otra persona se encontraba a su lado…

- Por fin despiertas…-su voz era diferente, sabía que no se trataba de su hermano…

- Ummm?...-estaba confundido y solo miro como aquella persona se acercaba con su silla de ruedas a su lado…

- No sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho pequeño Ryou…-le dijo tomándole una mano y dándole una caricia

- Chazz-san?...-reconoció al chico cuando su visión se aclaro

- Así es…-el pelinegro le sonrió…

- Donde estoy?...-pregunto luego al no reconocer la habitación

- Estas en el hospital de mi familia, es uno de los mejores esta mas equipado creo que fue por eso que lograron salvarte y salvarme…-le dijo sonriendo

- Salvarte?

- Tuve un accidente, nada grabe descuida aunque dicen que por un tiempo debo guardar reposo, es por eso que estoy en esta silla, debía estar en cama pero insistí en estar aquí contigo, pero no es bueno que ande caminando por mis heridas…

-_Arigato_ Chazz-san…-el albino se sonrojo

- No es nada, mi mejor paga es verte bien…-le dio unas carias en su mejilla…-en verdad que ese es mi mejor pago…-el albino se sonrojo al sentir el contacto y sentía como su corazón quería saltar de su pecho de la emoción

- Y a mi me alegra verte Chazz-san…-lo miro y el pelinegro se sonrojo…-_arigato_…-el albino le sonrió y luego en un momento impulso su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a un desprevenido pelinegro el cual se quedo estático de la sorpresa…-gomen ne…-dijo con vergüenza el albino, pensando rechazo aunque cuando sintió los brazos calidos del pelinegro sopo que el lo había aceptado…-arigato…-le sonrió…-_Daiski_ Chazz-san…-le sonrió el pelinegro se sintió emocionado

- Yo también te quiero Ryou…-le dijo mientras sostenía al pequeño albino entre sus brazos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo dormido, a pesar de que el fue quien mas había resistido pasa salvar a su amigo y a el, las heridas que tenia eran mas grabes que la de su compañero, había agradecido de que Ra le diera la fuerza de a ver logrado resistir hasta encontrar ayuda, si no quizás ambos hubieran muerto…

- Ummm?...-despertó de forma lenta y pesada aun se sentía muy cansado pero al menos agradecía estar vivo…

- Jaden-kun como te sientes?...-miro al chico había reconocido su voz

- Es un sueño?...-pregunto dudoso

- _Ie_, es la realidad…-aquel chico le sonrió

- Yugi-kun…-dijo en tono suave

- Así es…-el pelirrojo le sonrió…-me da gusto de que estés bien…-había llegado hacerle un chequeo al chico cuando el despertó

- Donde estoy?...-si Yugi estaba ahí significaba que no era el hospital de la familia de Chazz…

- El hospital de la familia Princeton…-Jaden estaba sorprendido…

- Pero como puede ser que tu estés aquí?...-se sentía confundido

- Bueno cuando vine con mi hermano, dijeron que ha pesar de ser un aprendiz había hecho una gran labor con el, así que le pidieron a mis maestros que me permitieran hacer las practicas aquí, fue bueno para mi por que pude cuidar de ti, Chazz-san, de Ryou-kun y de mi hermano

- Chazz como esta Chazz?...-callo en cuenta al castaño de inmediato

- Esta bien, el tubo mas suerte que tu, quizás estaba débil cuando vino pero sus heridas no eran demasiado grabes como las tuyas

-_Nani_?...

- Tuviste suerte ya que traías dos costillas rotas, la muñeca fracturada, una hemorragia interna, una perforación en el pulmón izquierdo, sumado eso la perdida de sangre, tuviste mucha suerte de haber podido mantenerte de pie todo aquel rato…fuiste valiente, aunque también muy tonto por arriesgarte de esa forma…-le dijo Yugi en tono serio

- Lo hacia por mi amigo, si uno de los dos no mostraba valor ambos moríamos…-le dijo Jaden mientras veía un poco preocupado al chico, Yugi sabia que tenia razón, además el hubiera actuado igual si uno de sus amigos hubiera estado en peligro…

- Bueno gracias a ti Chazz-san esta bien y pronto le podrán dar de alta…-el castaño sonrió, le daba gusto de que su amigo estuviera mejor…

- Yugi-kun hablas como todo un experto…-le dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo se sonrojo y miro a otro lado avergonzado…-y eso me encanta…-tomo una de las manos que tenia el chico sobre su cama y le dio unas carias…-sabes quizás me creas loco pero…-había tenido un encuentro con la muerte así que sabia que tenia que confesarse en ese momento, ya que postergarlo podría significar no decirlo jamás…-me encantas, creo que me enamore de ti a primera vista…-no aparto su mirada de los ojos violeta del chico, notando como un pronunciado sonrojo se posaba en las mejillas de Yugi…

- Etto…-Yugi miro a otro lado avergonzado…-yo siento lo mismo…-dijo con vergüenza era rápido, demasiado rápido para saber que era amor pero, había estado tan preocupado por Jaden, todo aquel momento que sabia que era algo mas haya que una simplemente atracción o cariño de amigos…

-_Arigato_…-le dio un beso en su mano

-_Daiski_ Jaden-kun…-Yugi se acerco y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, Jaden quedo sorprendido ante eso pero le había agradado, no soltó la mano del chico y luego hizo que se agachara, mas para darle el un beso, aunque uno mas largo y placentero…

- Me encantas Yugi-kun…-en verdad que me fascinas…le dijo cuando se secaron con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían sido unos días muy cansados para Yugi, había descansado poco y rara vez iba a su hogar, su padre ya comenzaba a preocuparse por el, sabia que el chico estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que el chico se estaba desforzando de mas y eso podría afectarle…

Era media noche cuando Yugi llego a su hogar, estaba realmente feliz por lo ocurrido con Jaden y de que el chico sintiera lo mismo por el, lo hacia sentir muy dichoso, cuando abrió la puerta su padre estaba esperándolo, había avisado que esa noche ira a casa a descansar, y el estaba esperándolo llegar sin importar lo tarde que era…

-_Otousan_…-dijo en tono suave ya que aquel hombre estaba durmiendo el sonido de su voz lo hizo despertar, tenia el sueño ligero en ese momento ya que deseaba verlo…

- Yugi, hijo por fin llegas…-se notaba preocupado

-_Otousan_, que pasa?...-Yugi estaba confundido

- Estaba preocupado por ti, tienes muchas semanas de estar en el hospital y pocas veces haz regresado a casa

- Es mi trabajo _Otousan_, además sabias de que Atemu esta muy grabe y preferí quedarme con el hasta que este mejor, hoy vine a casa por que tu me lo pediste ya que por mi parte hubiera preferido quedarme en el hospital…

- Hijo te estas esforzando demás, se que Atemu, esta grabe pero también debes de cuidarte tu…-Aquel hombre abrazo a su hijo, Yugi correspondió al abrazo aunque sentía que estaba exagerando

-_Otousan_, paso algo, te noto demasiado extraño

- Hijo debo dejarte mañana sale mi vuelo para Egipto, es por eso que quería verte y saber que estabas bien, se que las cosas entre los dos nunca podrán ser iguales otra vez, pero eso no significa que no te ame, quiero que lo recuerdes muy bien, para mi nada ha cambiado y tu sigues siendo mi hijo…

- También Atemu es tu hijo…-le dijo Yugi en tono suave…

- Ambos son mis hijos y los quiero, pero no puedo evitar quererte a ti mas por que fuiste tu el que siempre ha estado conmigo…-Yugi suspiro, quizás era bastante injusto lo que su padre decía, pero también sabia que no podía culparlo el había sido quien siempre estuvo con el, lo vio crecer y estuvo a su lado siempre y aunque Atemu fuera su hijo parecía mas un desconocido…

- Siento mucho mi actitud…-Yugi correspondió al abrazo de su padre…-fui bastante injusto contigo y no te lo merecías…

Yugi aparte de la preocupación de Jaden y Atemu había evitado ir a su hogar para no enfrentar a su padre, aun se sentía muy decepcionado de el por no contarle la verdad antes, pero también sabia de que su padre había sido muy bueno con el, jamás le había fallado antes eso lo había hecho reflexionar y sabia que debía disculparse…

- Yo tuve la culpa no contarte esto antes, se que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si yo te hubiera dicho que tu madre seguía con vida y que tenias un hermano, Selene y yo nos equivocamos al ocultarles la verdad, pero debes de saber que eso no cambia las cosas, yo te sigo queriendo igual y se que con el tiempo Atemu llegara a comprenderme también y tendremos una relación de familia, hasta entonces sabré esperar y aguardar a que ese momento suceda…-Yugi sonrió el también esperaba entablar una buena relación cuando su hermano se recuperara…-mientras tanto Yugi, quiero que tu estés a su lado y no te apartes de el, no lo dejes solo he intenta entablar una relación de hermanos con el, se que ambos podrán se llevaran bien y en poco tiempo podrán verse como hermanos…

- Lo haré _Otousan_, no te preocupes…-aquel hombre sonrió se sentía muy orgulloso de su hijo, era un chico responsable, trabajador y luchador, no podía pedirle nada mejor a los dioses…

- Selene donde quiera que este, se debe sentir muy orgullosa de ti hijo…

Eso hizo que una lagrima saliera de los ojos de Yugi, quizás recordaba muy poco de su madre, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera ya que el siempre guardo el amor que le tenia en su corazón y recordarla le daba un poco de tristeza…

-_Arigato Otousan...arigato_…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El había logrado recuperarse, no había muerto por aquellos disparos, había tenido suerte o era que el infierno no lo quería?, no lo sabia y la verdad no le importaba investigar al respecto, ese día se llevaría acabo su juicio era un hombre buscado, había matado a tantos, robado, violado, secuestrado, había hecho demasiadas fechorías como para salir con vida de aquella condena y era por eso que el ya estaba resignado…

- Tenchi, venimos por ti…-estaba en su celda mientras esperaba a que fueran por el, para escuchar su condena…

- Señores, que bueno que vienen a esta humilde morada de ensueño…-dijo con sarcasmo eso no se le quitaría jamás

- Espero que tengas mucho humor cuando el juez dicte tu condena bastardo…-le dijo uno de los oficiales mientras le ponía un par de esposas en sus manos…

- Yo lo se…-sonrió con malicia quizás sabia que ese día seria dicho su pena, pero no le importaba el no le temía a la muerte…

Tenchi y los dos oficiales salieron de la celda para encontrarse con el abogado del tipo, sabia que ese sujeto no podía hacer mucho, quizás lo único que había conseguido es postergar el juicio y evitar de que su pena fuera cumplida en poco tiempo, pero las cosas no podían seguir así, y su condena debía de ser dictada

- Señor Tenchi hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance…-aquel hombre solo levanto una de sus manos para que su abogado guardara silencio…

- No me importan tus excusas...-le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica…-eres un fracasado y eso esta claro…-quizás el abogado no tenia la culpa de la resolución, si no el mismo Tenchi por cometer esos delitos tan grabes aunque eso era algo que no iba admitir…

Los hombres se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaría acabo el juicio, algunas de sus victimas estaba presentes, busco entre el publico queriéndose encontrar con su ultimo victima, aunque este no se miraba por ningún lado…sonrió eso significaba que el mugroso de Atemu, aun no había salido del hospital si es que seguía con vida…

Al pasar cerca de aquellas personas que estaban presentes algunas le lanzaron insultos al tipo que haya destruido sus vidas, era lo menos que se merecía, Tenchi estaba inmutable había escuchado toda clase de insultos durante su vida, así que unos mas, no le iban a afectar aquellas personas solo les mostraba aun sonrisa sarcástica indicando que sus insultos no le importaban…

- Silencio por favor…-dijo uno de los policías, el publico estaba muy indignado por ese tipo, y aunque no podía culparlos tampoco podía permitir que las cosas se salieran de control…- pongámonos de pie, para recibir al honorable Juez…-todos se pusieron de pie mientras que Tenchi miraba con una sonrisa parecía tan fresco como si ese día le darían su libertad….

- Sentados…-dijo el juez al llegar a su puesto…-este día dictaremos sentencia a Tenchi Lee Maison…-el aludido volteo a mirar al juez…-póngase de pie…-eso seria rápido agradecía, estaba aburrido…-debido a todas sus faltas, violaciones, asesinatos, secuestro, hurto entre otros por una decisión unánime se le declara culpable…-el publico aplaudió al juez, aunque ya sabían que Tenchi no se libraría, estaban felices de escucharlo…-Orden…-pidió el juez todos guardaron silencio…-dictare su sentencia…-el abogado de Tenchi ya sabia cual seria y el mismo Tenchi ya se imaginaba aunque no le importaba…-la pena de muerte…

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en sus labios, había sido como si el juez le hubiera dado su libertad, aunque para Tenchi así era, quizás no estaba arrepentido por sus pecados, pero ya no quería seguir viviendo y como era cobarde no tenia el valor de quitarse la vida por su cuenta…

- Será ejecutado por inyección letal, dentro de 15 días a partir de este momento eso es todo…

El publico celebraba, quizás festejar la muerte de alguien, estaba mal pero como no alegrarse cuando ese alguien les había hecho tanto daño como Tenchi, mientras el se mantenía muy sereno solo con una sonrisa de lo único que se lamento de su vida criminal, es no haber podido hacer suyo a Atemu y de que la mugrosa perra de Tea hubiera muerto a manos de sus hombres y no por el, era lo que mas lamentaba, de lo sus demás delitos no tenia ni el mas mínimo arrepentimiento…

- Eso es todo se levanta la sesión…

Ese fue el último día en que Tenchi podría ver la luz, de algo diferente a su celda. Permanecería confinado, hasta el día de su ejecución, aunque eso a el no le importaba había tenido una vida como el quiso y se acabaría como los hombres dispusieron no le importaba, había disfrutado sus crimines y no tenia nada de que lamentarse, al contrario se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el hombre mas buscado de Japón, y el mas difícil de capturar hasta ahora…

- Se cumplió tu deseo rojito tu papi morirá…

La muerte de Tea a manos de sus hombres y el hecho de no a ver poseído a Atemu, eran de las pocas cosas de las que se arrepentía ya que su sueño de estar en el interior calido de su "hijo" no fue posible, ahora ya era muy tarde para cumplirlo, solo esperaba que el chico no hubiera salido vivo, sabia que estaba grabe en el hospital y se batía entre la vida y la muerte, esperaba de que pronto muriera, ese seria su mayor venganza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron dos años desde aquello y las cosas habían tomado su propio rumbo en la vida de cada uno de los chicos, uniones y separaciones inevitables de otros era algo que aun los entristecía…

- Bakura ya estas listo?...-Bakura se encontraba en la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a el, se sentía triste, desde que el se marcho las cosas ya no habían sido igual…

- Si ya voy…-estaba estado en su cama mientras veía su porta retrato…

- Ya han pasado dos semanas, no puedes seguir igual…

- Lo siento creo que estoy exagerando no te parece?...-le dijo mientras lo miraba

- Descuida yo te entiendo…-le sonrió…

- Se que el esta en un lugar mejor pero yo…

- Viviste con el mucho tiempo, es como si una parte de ti se haya marchado con el no es verdad?...-asintió…

- Se que es triste, pero sabes de que si el estuviera aquí no le gustaría verte triste por su ausencia…

- Me hace mucha falta en verdad…

- Bueno pero míralo de esta manera…-lo abrazo por la espalda…-ahora ambos tenemos la casa para nosotros solos…-le sonrió…

- Tu siempre sabes que decir en el momento mas adecuado…

- Por supuesto no es por nada que tengo el nombre de un faraón…-le dio un beso en la mejilla…-ahora apresúrate Yugi-nii nos esta esperando…

- Voy en un momento Atemu…

Le dijo al ver a su compañero marcharse, y luego coloco la fotografía de su hermano en el escritorio, el hacia unos días se había mudado a la mansión de Chazz, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días y sabia que su hermano estaba bien no podía evitar sentirse triste por su ausencia, había cuidado de el mucho tiempo y ahora al saberlo lejos le daba tristeza, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que su hermano hubiera encontrado la felicidad…

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde la muerte de Tenchi. Atemu, había tardado un poco en recobrarse pero con la ayuda de Yugi, lo había logrado y ese día celebrarían el hecho de que Yugi se había recibido como medico, la relación de ambos mejoraba y cada vez se podían ver como hermanos, Atemu le estaba muy agradecido a Yugi por a verlo salvado, y Yugi por haber regresado a la vida luego de ese incidente que casi lo mata…

- Hemos llegado, lo siento Bakura estaba un poco sentimental…-le sonrió Atemu a su hermano el chico asintió mientras soltaba la mano de su prometido y abrazaba a su hermano…

- Descuida se que debe de haber sido difícil la separación de ambos…-le sonrió a Atemu el chico regreso la sonrisa…

- Así es joven medico…-le dijo sonriendo a Yugi, se sentía orgulloso de su hermano había sido un buen practicante y sabia que ahora que era medico seria uno de los mejores…

-_Arigato_…-Yugi se sonrojo

- Y para cuando es la boda…-pregunto Bakura mientras abrazaba a su gran amor y esposo Atemu

- En unos meses…-le dijo el castaño mientras volvía a sostener la mano de su amado…

- Me alegra, seguramente serán muy felices…-le dijo Atemu, sabia que ese chico amaba a su hermano y eso lo hacia feliz…

- Hoy me hablo papa…-Atemu había logrado aceptar a su padre aunque el aun no podía decirle "padre" aun era muy pronto, y habían heridas sin sanar, pero al menos la relación entre ambos mejoraba…

- Y que te dijo?...-aunque ahora podía hablar de el sin sentir rencor

- Vendrá para la boda…-le dijo sonriente Yugi se sentía alegre de que su padre hubiera aceptado su compromiso y hubiera bendecido la unión a tal grado que quería asistir a ese acontecimiento

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso…-También había bendecido la unión de Atemu con Bakura y aunque no había podido asistir a la boda de ambos, se sentía orgulloso de Atemu y que Bakura quisiera tanto a su hijo mayor…

- Solo espero que Chazz y Ryou-kun logren volver a tiempo…-ambos estaban de viaje por el mundo y aunque siempre mantenía comunicación con sus amigos y familia estaban lejos…

- Yo también lo espero…-Bakura se sentía triste y le hacia mucha falto Ryou, aunque la compañía de Atemu llenaba ese vacio…

- Pero que esperamos, esta es una fiesta, así que... a divertirse…-dijo Yugi al escuchar una música movida sonar, tomo la mano de Jaden y lo guió a la pista de baile al igual que Bakura, y comenzaban a mover su cuerpo de forma sensual al principio y luego de manera mas movida siguiendo el ritmo de la música…

Ambos hermanos eran inmensamente felices y ahora que Tenchi no estaba Atemu podía estar tranquilo sin que su padrastro opacara su felicidad, Yugi se sentía realizado había logrado culminar su carrera, ganarse el corazón de un chico que lo amaba y lo respetaba, rescatar la relación con su hermano y su padre, no podía pedirle mas a la vida, al igual que Atemu, que ahora era esposo de Bakura y luego de acabar su carrera, había logrado tener un buen trabajo y estar alado de la persona que amaba, luego de tantas penas, la vida le había regresado mucha alegría en su futuro y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz, ya que nada ni nadie podría opacar esa felicidad…jamás…

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Wueno así acaba este fic

YAMI: Agradezco que no haya acabado con un lemon, eso si me hubiera sido acabado con la poca reputación que me queda luego de este trago amargo…

BAKURA: A quien le importa tu reputación, la que importa es mi reputación que esta en los suelos por tu culpa

MARIK: Es bueno ver a la pareja feliz

YAMI Y BAKURA: CALLATE!!

MARIK: Que sincronización

HOLLY: XD wueno gente esperamos que les haya gustado el final

YAMI: A mi me gusto s eme menciono poco en este capitulo así que soy feliz, acabo no como yo quería pero bien

HOLLY: Y bueno Tenchi quizás no tubo el castigo que las fans de Yamito esperaban pero bueno al menos esta muerto

TENCHI: Si sigo aquí

HOLLY; En el fic

YAMI: Mejor ni te aparezcas por estos lugares o si cumplirán tu castigo

BAKURA: Pobre tonto…

HOLLY: Agradecemos el apoyo que nos dieron en el fic…

YAMI: Especialmente a los reviews que nos mandaron y a los lectores que nos estuvieron apoyando como: **Seika, Yuni-chan, Nethed, ****Yami Rosenkreu****z, Rosalind y Andromeda no Sainto** muchas gracias por estarnos apoyando y esperamos que el final del fics les haya gustado…

HOLLY: Pronto habrá un nuevo fic de Yami X Bakura…

AMBOS: NOOO!

MARIK: El infierno en la tierra para ellos xD

HOLLY: Nos despedimos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
